Boy's Addiction
by uchiha no aiko
Summary: Gaara menghilang begitu saja tepat setelah ia hampir mencium Naruto, Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, dan Sasuke setidaknya ia menemukan alasan kenapa ia harus tetap hidup di dunia ini. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : tebak sendiri ,**_

_**Genre : Romance/ Humor ( meski minim banget humor hehe )**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, homor diragukan, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, fic BL pertama author jadi gomen kalo banyak kekurangannya.**_

Happy reading!

Bahkan sampai hari ini pun, tiga tahun berteman dengannya, Gaara masih tidak percaya kalo teman sekamar yang sedang bergumam dan mengeluh di sampingnya ini adalah seorang laki- laki.

"Ne.. Gaara, menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?" Tanyanya gugup. Gaara masih tak berhenti melakukan aktifitas mengerjakan PR matematikanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kelas satu SMP, sekarang sudah kelas satu SMA dan tinggal dalam kamar asrama yang sama. Jadi aku pikir, kalau aku ingin bertanya tentang diriku kau lah orang yang tepat menjawabnya." Ucapnya berputar- putar " Jadi jawab sejujur- jujurnya ya."

"Memang kau mau tanya apa?"

Pemuda itu mendekatkan kursinya ke arah Gaara, merasa enggan untuk berbicara tapi akhirnya bicara juga. "Apa aku ini cantik?"

Gaara menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya kemudian ia menoleh menatap teman sekamarnya. Rambut blonde yang mencolok, mata sebiru langit, bibir yang selalu berwarna pink dan di tambah lagi tiga garis tanda lahir yang terpasang di masing- masing pipinya- menambah kesan menggemaskan tiap kali dia memasang tampang polos seperti saat ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak cantik."

Kazekage rela gantung diri saat ini juga jika Gaara berkata jujur dengan ucapannya. Bercanda ya? Bahkan saat Gaara pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kelas satu SMP, Gaara mengakuinya dengan seluruh jiwa yang ia punya pemuda ini adalah orang tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Yah ini memang cuma persepsi Gaara sih, tapi aku yakin orang lain tidak akan melempar pendapat yang jauh berbeda dari pendapat Gaara jika ditanya tentang penampilan pemuda blonde itu.

"Kau pasti berbohong." Pemuda itu manyun, kesan wajahnya jadi double menggemaskan.

"Kenapa aku bohong?"

"Karena kau tidak ingin membuatku sedih." Sebelah mata kiri Gaara berkedut, binggo! Itulah alasannya. "sudah ku bilang kan kau harus jujur. Mungkin memang sudah nasibku memiliki wajah menyebalkan seperti ini. Tidak ada gadis yang mendekatiku, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menikah Gaara...,"

"Aku juga tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat kok, jadi aku bisa menunggu sampai kau mendapatkan pacar." Ucap Gaara dengan nada bercanda tapi malah di balasnya dengan wajah tersungut- sungut serius.

"Tidak menungguku juga tidak apa- apa Gaara. Kau berbeda denganku, kau tampan, pintar dan putra Kazekage, semua gadis pasti suka padamu sedangkan aku..." Dia kehabisan kata- kata dia tak mau meneruskan kalimatnya dengan menyebut kata 'cantik'. "Aku tak pantas di sebut sebut laki- laki."

Dia bangkit dari kursinya dengan kesal lalu pergi. Gaara menghela napas, ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa toh bukan salahnya kan kalau tuhan memberi pemuda blonde itu wajah yang cantik dan imut dan bukannya tampan seperti dirinya. Tapi yang jelas ia tahu bagaimana cara membujuk teman sekamarnya ini agar kembali ber- mood baik.

"Naruto..." panggilnya, pemuda blonde itu berhenti berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Gaara berdiri dari kursinya menatap ke arah naruto dengan wajah seperti malaikat. "Besok jam terkhir di kelas adalah jam olahraga, aku pikir aku pasti sangat lapar. Aku tidak mau makan di kantin, maukah kau menemaniku ke Ramen Ichiraku?"

Tak ada reaksi.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu juga."

"Benarkah?" Naruto berbalik dengan mata berbunga- bunga. Berhasilkan... Perubahan ekspresi seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik. "Bolehkah aku makan dua mangkok besok?"

"Tentu saja."

"Waaaa... kau baik sekali Gaara, Aku cinta padamu!"

- Boy's Addiction -

**Part 1**

Naruto keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan riang, Gaara sudah menunggunya di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dia dan Gaara beda kelas, tentu saja itu di karenakan putra bungsu kazekage ini punya IQ yang di atas rata- rata. Jika Gaara ada di kelas A, tempat di mana anak- anak pintar berkumpul, kelas paling spesial dari kelas manapun, maka Naruto adalah sebaliknya. Selain punya masalah dengan wajahnya yang cantik Naruto juga punya masalah dengan otaknya yang tidak pernah nyambung dengan sempurna jika berhubungan dengan semua mata pelajaran a. k. a bodoh #plak!

Jadi naruto berada di kelas F, kelas paling terakhir dari Konoha Gajuen School.

Pelajaran olahraga Gaara kali ini adalah berlarari mengelilingi sekolahnya. Dan karena Konoha Gakuen School itu luas jadi sehabis olahraga semua siswa di beri waktu beristirahat selama tiga puluh menit di luar sekolah untuk makan, minum atau sekedar beristirahat atau membeli sesuatu di luar sekolahnya.

Satu jalan trotoar lagi, menyebrang jalan, berbelok di tikungan paling depan dan di sanalah kedai ramen Ichiraku berada. Ia masih memasang wajah cerianya sampai ia bertemu dengan segerombolan brandal yang sedang nongkrong tidak jelas di jalan. Sejak dulu Naruto punya daya tarik untuk di ganggu orang- orang macam ini, jadi sebelum ia mendapatkan masalah ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berniat berbalik untuk mengambil jalan lain namun-

"Hei, kau!" Terlambat mereka sudah melihatnya. Naruto hendak mundur untuk berlari tapi mereka sudah tersebar begitu cepat mengerubunginya- empat sampai lima orang dan wajah serta penampilannya sangar- sangar.

"Kau murid dari Konoha Gakuen School, kan?" Tanya salah satu berandal itu menyelidik kemudian mengamati Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Blazer sekolah Naruto yang berwarna hitam dengan bed merah yang ada di dadanya membuat identitasnya mudah di kenali.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto takut- takut

"Itu sekolah SMA kusus laki- laki kan?"

"Iya."

"Lalu kalau begitu untuk apa kau ada di sana?" Urat simpang tiga muncul di kening Naruto, ia tau kemana arah pertanyaan ini berlanjut. "kau itukan perempuan."

Kemudian orang itu mentertawakan Naruto dan di ikuti semua teman- temannya.

"Aku ini laki- laki!"

"Haha laki- laki? Coba lihat semuanya, dia bahkan lebih pantas pake seragam Sakura Gakuen School dari pada Konoha Gakuen School."

"Wah itukan sekolah kusus perempuan, cocok sekali haha."

"pakai rok saja!"

"Iya benar- benar."

Ejekan itu terus- menerus di lontarkan, suaranya sendiripun hampir tenggelam dengan suara olok- olokan dan tertawaan mereka yang membahana. Ia muak dengan dengan perlakuan ini, melawanpun rasanya percuma, berkelahi... sejak kecil Naruto tidak pernah berkelahi. Uzumaki Kushina- ibunya selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan perkelahian karena ibunya pikir perkelahian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, dan ia mematuhinya. Tapi sekarang ia menyesal karena mungkin hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi cowok lemah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa.

"Gaara... bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya pasrah

Salah satu brandal itu mulai menjulurkan tangannya meraih kerah blazer Naruto tapi tiba- tiba-

'duak!' sebuah botol air mineral melayang, menghantam tangan orang tersebut tepat sebelum ia menyentuh Naruto.

Orang itu mengerang kesakitan memegangi tangannya, botol air mineral itu tumpah dan berceceran di kaki Naruto.

'Gaara!' pikirnya girang, buru- buru ia melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja melempar botol tersebut.

Orang itu berdiri dua meter di depanya dengan santai, ia memakai celana training dan jaket olahraga Konoha Gakuen School tapi itu bukan Gaara.

"Berisik." Ucapnya penuh penekanan

"Hei kau mau cari gara- gara heh?" salah satu brandal itu maju dan mencengkram kerah jaket pemuda itu. Tak ada reaksi darinya kemudian ia cuma melempar senyum remeh dan berkata ;

"Kalau ia memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau bilang? Hajar dia!"

Selanjutnya Naruto tidak tau apa yang terjadi, semua brandal yang ada di sekitarnya beralih menyerang pemuda itu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, tonjokan, tendangan mirip adegan serial laga di TV tapi ini lebih nyata. Satu persatu para brandal itu mulai roboh namun tak sedikit pula yang bangkit kembali dan menyerang tapi pemuda itu cukup kuat untuk di kalahkan. Lima menit kemudian para brandal itu terkapar dan sisanya kabur entah kemana.

"Hebat." Ucap Naruto kagum. Pemuda itu acuh, dengan napas tersengal- sengal ia berjalan melewati Naruto seolah baru saja tak terjadi apa- apa. Tapi tentu saja tak dapat di sembunyikan kalau pemuda itu juga lumayan terluka. Kakinya jadi agak pincang karena terlalu keras menendang dan tangannya meremas jaket di bagian perutnya, sepertinya sempat terkena tonjokan keras dan sekarang sedang berdenyut- denyut dengan sangat nyeri.

"Kau tidak apa- apa?" Tanya Naruto kawatir, pemuda itu berhenti berjalan namun ia tetap tak berbalik.

"kau gila ya, setelah di tendang dan di tonjok menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

"Maka dari itu kan aku tanya." Ucap Naruto kesal

"Tanpa tanya pun pasti sudah tau kan, dasar Dobe."

"Dobe?! Enak saja, aku ini punya nama tau, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dasar kau Teme!" naruto belum sempat meneruskan tiba- tiba ponselnya berbunyi, itu dari Gaara.

"Iya Gaara aku sedang ada di jalan, sebentar lagi aku sampai sana." Ucap Naruto buru- buru "Di sini ada sedikit masalah Gaara, karena itu aku terlambat dan- " Lagi- lagi Naruto terinterupsi ketika melihat kembali pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sudah kembali berjalan meninggalkannya dengan langkah pincang dan sesekali menahan untuk merintih memegangi perutnya yang masih berdenyut- denyut nyeri. Entah kenapa tiba- tiba saja Naruto jadi merasa miris melihatnya.

"Hmm... Gaara, bisakah kita tunda dulu makan ramennya?"

- Boy's Addiction -

"Uwah... jadi ini kamar asrama mu ya? Keren sekali!" Puji Naruto dengan mata berbinar- binar ketika pertama kali masuk ke kamar asrama pemuda itu. Kamar asramanya tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari kamar milik Naruto. Ada ruang santai, AC, TV, sofa, kulkas, kamar mandinya juga jadi satu dengan ruangan itu. "Tidak adil, kenapa kau bisa dapat kamar asrama sebagus ini, Teme?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke megoreksi namanya.

"Apanya?"

"Namaku."

Si bocah blonde itu diam sejenak, kemudian kembali berceloteh seakan masa bodoh dengan nama si pemilik tempat ini. Sasuke bergerak menuju lemari esnya. Ia mengambil sekantong besar es batu kotak untuk mengompres perutnya.

"Wah jendelanya juga besar, aku ingin tinggal di sarama yang nyaman seperti ini."

"Kalau kau ingin, bayar sewanya sepuluh kali lipat dari asrama biasa yang kau huni sekarang."

Dweeng- awan kelabu tiba- tiba saja menggantung di atas kepala si bocah blonde itu. Bayar uang sewa asrama yang sekarang saja keluarganya masih sering kesulitan apa lagi bayar sepuluh kali lipat. Imposible!

"Hmm... benar, sepertinya aku tidak mungkin tinggal di tempat nyaman seperti ini tapi kalau Gaara sih mungkin..." Ucap Naruto meratapi. "Oiya, apa asrama ini juga... ekh..."

Naruto terkejut ketika ia berbalik dan melihat pemuda itu sudah bertelanjang dada di depannya, kulitnya begitu putih seputih porselen. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda lain selain Gaara bertelanjang dada di depannya tapi kenapa ada perasaan aneh ya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke santai sembari memamerkan keindahan tubuh bagian atasnya di atas sofa, menyadari kalau bocah blonde manis yang ada di depannya sedang membeku tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Sedang apa kau di sana, cepat kesini!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia jadi lupa apa tujuannya datang kesini- untuk membantu mengobati luka pemuda ini kan?

Belum sempat Naruto duduk di sofa, pemuda itu sudah melemparnya dengan sekantung penuh es batu. "Cepat kompres luka ku, Dobe."

"Ba- baik."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda itu. Ia mengompres bagian perut yang berwarna kebiruan dengan perlahan, ia dapat merasakan otot- otot pemuda itu di bawah jari- jarinya. Kulitnya begitu sempurna untuk di sebut sebagai kulit manusia, ia jadi gugup tanpa sebab.

'Kami- sama, kenapa ada laki- laki sekeren ini?'

"Kenapa ada laki- laki secantik dirimu?"

"Apa?" Naruto menghentikan mengompresnya, "Aku tidak cantik, aku lebih suka di sebut jelek dari pada cantik!" sewotnya

"Pasti lebih mudah mendapatkan pacar dengan wajah seperti itu?" Ucap sasuke melempar senyum miring andalannya.

Perasaan sewot Naruto langsung goyah. Naruto berani bersumpah kalau ternyata pemuda ini sangat tampan apalagi di lihat dari dekat (dasar, baru nyadar ya? -ditendang)

"Kau menghinaku ya? Jangankan dapat pacar, para gadis itu malah menganggap aku jadi saingannya." Naruto jadi curhat dengan wajah cemberut, Sasuke tertawa. Naruto menatap pemuda itu skeptis, bahkan dari ekpresi wajah tertawa pun dia jadi tampak lebih mempesona. Pasti banyak yang naksir dengannya, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku bilang pacar bukan berarti harus perempuan kan?"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto polos, wajah polosnya itu tanpa ia sadari membuat pemuda yang ada di depannya tambah tertarik padanya. Sasuke menampakkan seringainya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto secara tiba- tiba hingga Naruto hampir jatuh ke blakang menghindari hidung mancung si pemilik mata onyx yang hampir menaut di hidungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi uke ku?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang duduk di sisi pinggir tempat tidurnya, menatap Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah menegang, untuk sesaat Naruto jadi merasa Gaara seperti kakak laki- laki yang sedang mengkawatirkan adik perempuanya saja.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mendekati pemuda itu lagi."

"Tapi kelihatannya dia teman sekelasmu, Gaara."

"Naruto, siapa pun pemuda itu mulai sekarang jauhi dia." Gaara menghela napas. Naruto tidak tau kenapa temannya itu langsung merubah ekspresinya, bukannya di bagian saat Naruto menceritakan tentang ia di hadang para brandal atau di selamatkan oleh pemuda bermata onyx itu, tapi malah di bagian tepat ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'uke'.

"Nee... Gaara, memangnya uke itu apa?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Ia memang tidak pernah membaca komik yaoi atau fanfic yang mengarah ke sana, tapi status adik dari seorang kakak perempuan yang menganut ajaran fujoshi membuatnya cukup tahu tentang semua istilah- istilah itu.

"Artinya sangat buruk dan jelek, karena itu kau tidak harus tau apa artinya." Kata Gaara berbohong. Ia ingat betul apa alasannya memilih sekolah berasrama, itu karena ia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah bersama kakak- kakaknya. Ia masih bisa terima kalau Kankuro selalu jahil padanya bahkan tiap hari ia tak luput di jadikan objek kejahilan anikinya, namun ia tak bisa mentoleransi sikat Nee- sannya. Temari seorang fujoshi dan ia tak tahan dengan sikap temari yang terkadang sudah di luar batas terhadapnya.

Ia tak ingin kena kontaminasi Nee- sannya yang getol ingin merubahnya menjadi seme terkeren di Konoha, meskipun di sini, di asrama ini, juga cukup sulit untuk hidup menjadi cowok normal seratus persen karena ia tinggal bersama pemuda yang memiliki wajah cantik seperti Naruto.

Naruto menunduk, ekspresi wajahnya jadi murung. Gaara jadi merasa tidak enak karena sikapnya jadi agak terlalu keras dengan temannya itu. "Maaf ya Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud menghalangimu untuk dapat teman baru, tapi... "

"Ramennya... "

"Apa?" Gaara mengernyit

Sunyi...

"Aku kehilangan traktiran ramenmu pagi ini Gaara." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedih. Gaara melongo. Ia pikir bocah blonde ini sedih karena ia larang berteman dengan teman barunya, ternyata cuma masalah ramen. Hhhh...

"Tidak apa- apa Naruto. Bagaimana kalau besok aku traktir ramen lagi?" Gaara tersentum ramah dan di balas dengan senyum seribu watt milik Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku mau Gaara, aku mau!"

"Besok aku jemput kau di depan kelasmu."

- Boy's Addiction -

Setengah jam sebelum jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, kelas 1F di isi dengan puluhan murid yang sedang getol mengerjakan soal matematika. Tak tanggung- tanggung mereka sedang mengerjakan lima exercise dengan masing- masing exercise berisi sepuluh soal logaritma yang super ribet ituh. Tentu ini kelihatannya tidak masuk akal kan tapi menjadi masuk akal kalau guru matematika mereka adalah Kakashi- Sensei. Si guru kalem namun terkadang merepotkan karena seperti halnya saat ini, dia mengforsir tenaga murid- muridnya dari pertama kali datang dengan menyuruh seluruh siswanya mengerjakan lima exercise sekaligus hanya untuk mendapatkan tambahan waktu membaca buku Icha Icha Paradise terbaru.

Naruto merengut memandang Senseinya yang sedang asik membaca buku mesum favoritnya. Bagi Naruto ini siksaan karena ia benci matematika. Merasa tertekan, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat pada Gaara.

From: Naruto

To : Gaara

Gaara aku dapat banyak tugas sekarang, tapi aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Jadi tunggu aku ya.

Tak sampai dua menit sebuah sms sudah masuk ke ponsel Naruto.

From : Gaara

To : Naruto

Jangan tergesa- gesa untuk mengerjakannya Naruto, nanti aku akan tetap menunngumu meski kau orang terakhir yang mengumpulkan tugas.

From : Naruto

To : Gaara

Teriama kasih Gaara. Aku akan berusaha keras!

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir mungil Naruto. Entah kenapa setiap hari adalah hari keberuntungan baginya karena ia punya teman sebaik Gaara. Baru empat soal yang terselesaikan, merasa jenuh ia memandang keluar jendela. Tepat di bawah sana, Naruto menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedang memperhatikannya. Gurat senyum Naruto menghilang, itu pemuda yang kemarin.

Mata onyxnya menatap Naruto dengan sangat tajam kemudian dengan gerakan tanganmemberi kode Naruto untuk datang padanya. Naruto mengernyit, mencoba mengabaikannya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia harus mengakui kalau ia tak bisa menahan matanya untuk kembali menagkap sosok tampan itu di luar jendela. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu masih di sana. Kali ini ia tak memberi sarat untuk memanggil Naruto tapi dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan dengan satu tangannya memegang perutnya yang memar.

Naruro merasa bersalah dan ia kalah.

"Ya, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi- Sensei saat bocah blonde itu mengangkat tangannya untuk minta izin.

"Sensei, aku mau ke belakang sebentar."

Izin itu di balas anggukan oleh Kakashi- Sensei dan bocah blonde itu langsung meluncur keluar kelasnya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menuruti kata- kata Gaara untuk menghindari pemuda itu tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa melakukan, rupanya pesona sang Uchiha terlalu kuat untuk di tolak.

"Lama sekali, aku hampir berpikir kalau memarku bakal bertambah parah karena terlalu lama menunggumu di sini." Ucap Sasuke lebay, "Ayo."

Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan apapun, pemuda itu sudah menggandengnya menyebrangi halaman gedunng kelasnya.

"Teme, kau mau mebawaku kemana? Aku masih ada tugas." Teriak Naruto panik tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus menyeret Naruto hingga Naruto sadar kemana pemuda berambut raven ini membawanya. mereka berjalan lurus ke taman sekolah dimana di sana hanya ada bangku taman dan hamparan tempat rindang dan nyaman penuh pohon. Sasuke berhenti tepat di salah satu bangku taman, disana tiga temannya sudah menunggu.

Di seret dari depan gedung kelasnya hingga ke taman dengan jaraknya yang lumayan di tambah lagi harus mengimbangi langkah kaki jenjang Sasuke cukup membuat Naruto jadi terengah- engah. Akhirnya Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat puas menatap tiga wajah temannya yang kini secara bersamaan menatap Naruto tak berkedip.

"Menarik sekali, apakah ini yang kau sebut sebagai Dobe mu itu?" Seorang pemuda dengan kulit sepucat porselen mendekat ke arah Naruto secara mendadak hingga Naruto reflek mundur ke belakang. Ia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke keculi rambut klimis dan senyum misteriusnya yang seolah tak henti- hentinya ia sungging sejak pertama melihat Naruto.

"Sai, jangan lakukan itu. Nanti dia jadi takut." Orang lainnya ikut mendekat, menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Sungguh! Jika saja Naruto lupa kalau ini adalah sekolah kusus laki- laki pasti ia sudah menganggap pemuda ini sebagai perempuan. Rambut pirang panjang, tubuh mungil nan ramping... pemuda itu mengingatkan Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, namun sikap pemuda itu kelihatannya sangat berbeda dengan naruto. Ia terlihat nyaman dengan wajah itu dan sama sekali tak pernah mengutuk dirinya sendiri seperti apa yang sering Naruto lakukan.

" Hai, kau pasti Naruto. Aku deidara, teman Sasuke. Salam kenal ya." Ucapnya dengan senyum ramah. Naruto tak tau ia harus tersenyum atau apa, tiba- tiba saja ia menjadi sangat kikuk. Ia tak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Terutama ketika ia bertemu pandang pada orang terakhir dalam geng ini.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu duduk di bangku taman. Tanpa sedikitpun suara ia mengamati Naruto dengan tatapan dingin lalu kembali berkutat membaca bukunya.

"Neji, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada pemuda itu.

"Apa kau butuh opini ku, Sasuke?" Ucapnya dengan mata yang masih sibuk menjelajah isi bukunya.

"Hn, tentu saja."

"Rubah kecil yang cukup manis, tapi aku tidak yakin ia cukup jinak."

Naruto cukup payah dalam menganalisis makna figuratif namun ia yakin apapun yang di bicarakan oleh si mata lavender itu adalah berhubungan dengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjinakkannya..." Pemuda bernama Sai itu mulai beraksi lagi dengan mendekati Naruto. "Berikan saja dia padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas

"Ambil saja dia kalau kau bisa." Ucapnya tenang namun ada nada sengit dalam suara itu.

"Apa itu berarti aku harus mengalahkanmu dulu baru aku bisa mendapatkan uke mu?"

Sai tersenyum lagi, Naruto berjengit mendengar kata uke.

"Hn, lakukanlah kalau itu perlu."

Tiba- tiba ada aura tidak menyenangkan di sini. Aura dingin milik Sai dan aura membenuh milik Sasuke. Deidara dan Neji tau bagaimana sifat dua temannya itu yang hampir punya selera yang sama dan tak jarang mereka berkelahi untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Deidara dan Neji bahkan tidak begitu ambil pusing jika dua orang berkulit pucat ini saling bunuh untuk mendapatkankan si bocah blonde berwajah cantik, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau jadi uke mu" Suara khas cempreng itu telah memecah kesunyian. Dan alhasil menarik seluruh anggota geng itu terutama Sasuke dan Sai yang menoleh secara bersamaan. "aku tidak mau jadi uke kalian berdua juga uke siapapun!" ulang Naruto kesal

"Gaara bilang itu artinya jelek dan aku tidak mau jadi uke!"

"Gaara?" Tanya Deidara mengenali nama itu, "Maksudmu, Sabaku no Gaara?"

Sai tertawa kecil "Polos sekali. Siapa bilang arti uke itu jelek. Memangnya siapa Gaara, Guru uke sedunia?" Ejeknya

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Naruto bertambah kesal. Ia tak suka Gaara di tertawakan. Ia berbalik dan hampir pergi saat Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" Naruto berbalik dan mendapati wajah sedingin es itu mengintimidasinya.

"Gaara adalah orang paling penting dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak suka kalian mengejeknya."

"Seberapa penting?"

"Lebih penting dari diriku sendiri."

Pemuda berambut raven itu akhirnya melepas tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ku harap dia cepat mati."

Naruto terpaku

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tau di mana Naruto?" Tanya Gaara pada orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas 1F

Pemuda yang di tanya itu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, tadi dia ijin ke belakang tapi selanjutnya dia tidak kembali."

Gaara menghela napas kawatir, ia pun bergegas keluar dan mencari bocah blonde itu. Ia menyebrangi lapangan sekolah dan ketika ia sampai di taman ia melihat bocah blonde itu. Hampir saja ia memanggil nama Naruto tapi di urungkan niatnya ketika ia sadar Naruto sedang tak sendirian. Ia mengenal empat orang lainnya, mereka teman sekelasnya, terutama si mata onyx yang berdiri tepat di depan Naruto.

"Ku harap Gaara mu itu cepat mati agar tidak ada lagi orang yang kau akui sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupmu."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Sasuke namun ia kalah tangkas. Bungsu Uchiha itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dengan kuat, darah di pelipis Naruto berdenyut- denyut. Bukannya melepaskan tangan Naruto, Sasuke malah menarik tubuh ramping itu ke arahnya, Naruto terbelalak- dalam sekejap bibir pemuda tampan itu sudah menempel di bibirnya.

TBC

Terima kasih telah membaca. Lanjutkah?


	2. Boy's Addiction Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto, another has not been detected.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : It is far from the perfect one actually, typo and any kind of error probably remain, cramming every paragraph.**

**When I had no idea at all about how I had to continue this story, my close friend came and gave me a song and 4223 words called fanfic: Boy's Addiction chappy 2 is complete hehe its a magic. Thanks to my friend and my inspiring song; **

**a thousand years by Christina Perri**

**Happy reading!**

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Di cium oleh pemuda yang bahkan belum genap di kenalnya selama dua puluh empat jam membuatnya jadi syok. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi mata zombi, berjalan tak tentu arah, kemudian ambruk di tempat tidur milik Gaara. Ia menutupi sekujur badannya dengan selimut hingga ke kepala.

Adegan ciuman itu... lagi dan lagi, seperti potongan gambar dari kaset video rusak yang di putar berulang- ulang di kepalanya. Kata- kata menyakitkan pemuda itu di padu dengan rengkuhan tangan yang kuat serta rasa aneh yang tiba- tiba menjalar di seluruh badan Naruto tepat saat bibir lembut pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya. Seperti mesin kejut elektrik! - yang mungkin lain kali akan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak jika pemuda berparas separuh malaikat itu melakukan hal itu lagi padanya.

'ceklek' Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Naruto tau itu Gaara namun Naruto tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Gaara diam sejenak ketika mata jadenya menangkap Naruto yang sekarang lebih mirip ulat bulu besar dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Andai Naruto punya alat pendeteksi perasaan maka ia akan tau kalau bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sedang tidak baik- baik saja sekarang, tapi hal ini juga terjadi pada pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri satu meter didekatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak urung mirip ekspresi wajah Naruto ketika masuk ke kamar ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rasanya mirip seperti ada sebuah jarum kecil yang tiba- tiba saja menghujam dasar hati Gaara saat Sasuke mencium paksa Naruto di depan matanya. Sakit sekali... bahkan lebih sakit dari rasa sakit manapun yang pernah Gaara rasakan. Ataukah ia baru saja merasakan perasaan yang pernah di rasakan hampir seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi ini?

JEALOUS

"Aku menunggumu di depan kelas tadi, tapi kau tidak ada." Ucap Gaara, duduk di sisi pinggir tempat tidurnya. "Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan bodoh dan tak berguna karena seharusnya jawabannya sudah di ketahui. Makhluk bergelung selimut itu mulai bergerak perlahan lalu duduk di depan Gaara dengan wajah masam.

"Kau benar Gaara, seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengannya, seharusnya aku menghindarinya."

"Sasuke kah?" Tak ada keterkejutan di wajah putra Kazekage itu. Naruto mengangguk. "Dia teman sekelasku, Naruto. Si tuan muda populer abad ini. Tampan, pintar, kaya dan seorang Uchiha. Tidak hanya perempuan saja yang mengaguminya, tapi juga laki- laki. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?"

Naruto mengernyit. Sepengetahuan Naruto, Gaara adalah orang yang tidak tertarik untuk mendeskripsikan orang lain apalagi dari segi positif semacam ini.

"Aku benci dia, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum sinis. "Apakah kau tau Naruto, seorang Uchiha itu terlalu sulit untuk di benci."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku Gaara adalah tetap yang nomor satu." Kata Naruto ngotot

"Kenapa kau membandingkannya denganku?"

"Aku tidak membandingkannya. Sehebat apapun dia, menurutku Gaara itu yang paling hebat. Aku tidak berani membayangkan kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sejak SMP, pasti aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang membelaku juga melindungiku. Karena itu kau adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku, Gaara." Mata secerah langit biru ini sedikit meredup ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya yang lebih mirip sebagai gumaman. "... Aku bahkan tidak tau, dengan apa aku harus membalasmu nanti."

"Berikan saja ciuman pertamamu padaku."

DEG!

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya. Mencoba mencari konfirmasi atas ucapan itu. Saat ini, sebagai sahabat selama hampir empat tahun, entah kenapa Naruto bahkan tak bisa memutuskan apakah sahabatnya ini sedang bercanda atau tidak. Jikapun ia serius, maka ironis sekali karena Naruto baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gaara tersenyum hambar. "Sudahlah, anggap aku tidak pernah bilang apa- apa padamu."

"Gaara." Panggil Naruto saat pemuda itu bangkit dan hendak pergi keluar. "Bisakah aku membayarnya selain dengan ciuman pertamaku?" Gaara berhenti berjalan tapi ia tak berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan membayarku dengan apa?" Naruto sungguh tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, namun ia merasakan ada sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam pada suara sahabatnya itu.

"Apa pun yang kau minta."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik, dan menemukan wajah cantik yang ada di depannya itu penuh harap padanya. Gaara bergerak mendekati Naruto. Tanpa suara ia membelai pipi Naruto. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Seperti aliran hipnotis yang memenuhi ruangan ini, Naruto menikmati sentuhan tangan Gaara. Ia menutup matanya perlahan saat ia mulai merasakan hembusan napas putra bungsu Kazekage itu menyentuh wajahnya. Sedikit lagi...

'kau menikmatinya, adikku?'

Gaara membuka matanya lebar- lebar. Ada suara yang tidak asing tiba- tiba muncul di kepalanya juga gambaran seorang perempuan tersenyum puas padanya, seolah menghantam secara bertubi- tubi hingga akal sehatnya kembali seperti semula.

Naruto membuka matanya, menemukan wajah Gaara seperti kebingungan dan aneh.

"Maaf Naruto." Ucapnya mundur, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

- Boy's Addiction -

Dua hari setelah peristiwa itu Gaara bak di telan bumi. Ia menghilang begitu saja. Ia tak kembali ke asrama ataupun bersekolah. Naruto merasa sangat kawatir. Puluhan sms bahkan teleponpun tidak pernah di balas Gaara. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, menghubungi kediaman Gaara pun itu bisa di sebut sebagai tindakan ekstrim. Gaara adalah putra bungsu Kazekage- penguasa sunagakure, dan tebak apa yang mereka lakukan ketika dia tau putranya hilang. Gambaran tentang puluhan tentara Sunagakure akan menyerbu Konoha mencari Gaara dan selanjutnya ia mungkin jadi satu- satunya orang yang akan di salahkan oleh ayah Gaara menyesaki kepalanya yang sempit. Ia tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya karena otaknya yang lagi- lagi terlalu cetek untuk menemukan jawabannya, tapi satu hal yang ia yakini bahwa kepergian Gaara adalah karena dirinya.

Rasa bersalah itulah yang membawa Naruto, di siang berikutnya saat jam istirahat untuk mengarahkan kakinya dengan mantap ke kelas Gaara. Meski sebenarnya ia tampak ragu untuk mendekati kelas itu. Sejujurnya tanpa alasan yang kuat untuk mencari informasi keberadaan Gaara, mana berani Naruto mendekati tempat itu bahkan untuk jarak sepuluh meter saja . Bunuh diri namanya kalau bertemu dengan empat pemuda populer yang ketampanannya bisa di sebut sebagai prototype sempurna dari komik karangan Yoko Kamio (halah!).

Kelas A terlihat agak begitu lenggang, sesudah setelah Naruto memastikan tidak adanya keberadaan Neji, Sai, Deidara, dan tentu saja makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, perlahan ia mendekati pintu kelas A. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, berharap mungkin tiba- tiba saja ia bisa menemukan pemuda berambut merah tersebut duduk di kursi seperti biasanya, namun kursi itu tetap kosong seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Bertanya pada penghuni kelas A pun sepertinya percuma, selain alasan Naruto tidak memiliki kecakapan dalam berkomunikasi yang baik, anak- anak kelas A juga terkenal terlalu sombong dalam bergaul dengan orang di luar kelasnya, kecuali Gaara, tentu saja. Di banding Naruto harus mendapatkan tatapan mata sinis ia lebih memilih untuk beringsut dari pintu itu, mengubur harapannya untuk mencari informasi dan ia benar- benar mengutuk dirinya karena ia jadi tambah super plin- plan sekarang.

Akhirnya ia mundur dengan teratur, beranjak untuk berbalik namun sebelum ia menapakkan langkah pertamanya ia mengerem secara mendadak. Sosok tegap yang tiba- tiba muncul di depannya dengan sangat instan merubahnya menjadi patung.

Uchiha Sasuke tetap berdiri santai di depan Naruto meski posisi mereka jadi agak sangat aneh untuk di lihat para murid yang lewat- berhadap- hadapan dengan jarak kurang dari satu langkah dan wajah naruto menjadi semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus karena terlalu lama menjadi objek tatapan mata onyx milik sasuke. Kelagapan, Naruto mencari jalan menerobos sisi kanan Sasuke tapi pemuda itu malah menghalanginya. Ia beranjak ke sisi kiri dan lagi- lagi pemuda itu kembali menghalanginya. Merasa putus asa akhirnya Naruto berbalik dan berjalan lurus meskipun pada akhirnya Naruto sadar itu adalah tindakan terkonyol dalam hidupnya karena ia sedang berjalan menuju jalan buntu sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf." Naruto berhenti, kalimat singkat itu harus ia akui menyelamatkannya dirinya sebelum terus berjalan menabrak tembok yang ada di depannya. "Aku minta maaf atas tindakan dan perlakuanku padamu tempo hari."

"Itu ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Naruto berbalik, membuat wajahnya tampak sesewot mungkin untuk menyembunyikan warna merah mukanya yang belum padam.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tapi kau telah mengambilnya!"

"Tapi aku telah memberikan ciuman pertamaku padamu, jadi kita impas."

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf dan bilang seperti itu semuanya akan selesai. Tidak akan!" Ucap Naruto yang kali ini benar- benar marah melihat wajah Uchiha itu yang tampak datar- datar saja tanpa ekspresi bersalah.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?"

.

.

.

"Wah enak sekali! Paman, beriakan aku mangkuk terakhir!" Mereka berdua berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku, dan Sasuke cuma melongo dengan tidak elit ketika melihat tumpukan sembilan mangkuk ramen tersaji di depannya. Satu pelayan muncul dan menghidangkan mangkuk ramen berikutnya, genap sepuluh mangkuk sekarang.

"Jadi ciumanmu cuma di hargai sepuluh mangkuk ramen."

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Naruto berhenti makan ramennya sejenak kemudian menatap

Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia pikir bocah blonde ini akan minta apa padanya tapi ternyata ia di seret di tempat ini dan tanpa konfirmasi yang jelas ia di suruh mentraktir ramen sepuluh mangkuk.

"Kau belum makan selama satu bulan ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"Asal kau tau saja, gara- gara kau aku batal ditraktir ramen sampai dua kali! Jadi kau harus membayarnya sekarang."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi yang jelas cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin."

"Memang ada apa dengan tempat ini? Tempat ini bersih dan nyaman. Apa yang perlu di permasalahkan?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tempat ini, tapi aku bermasalah dengan mereka-" Sasuke tampak malas dan ogah- ogahan untuk menyebutnya. "yang pakai rok."

Naruto berhenti makan, spontan ia mengamati sekitarnya. Ia baru sadar kalau tiba- tiba penghuni ramen Ichiraku ini lebih ramai dari biasanya dan semuanya adalah perempuan. Bukannya memesan ramen atau sibuk makan, mereka yang notabene siswi SMA malah sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda berparas tampan itu menjadi risih lama- lama berada di tempat ini.

Merubah wajah skeptisnya, Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi ringan ke arah Sasuke. "Bukan mereka yang harus kau permasalahkan tapi wajahmu. Kenapa kau tidak pakai topeng saja saat keluar, jadi kau tidak perlu repot- repot jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini."

"Oh ya? kenapa kau sendiri tidak pakai topeng?" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus pakai topeng? Tidak ada yang tertarik dengan wajahku."

Sasuke menyeringai mesum. "Tapi aku tertarik padamu, dan kau hampir selalu membuatku bernafsu untuk memakanmu hidup- hidup, Dobe."

'Tok!'

Sebuah tempat sendok yang tebuat dari besi menghantam kepala Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kesakitan kemudian menatap sengit pada pelaku yang baru saja melakukan pemukulan itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Dobe? Sakit tau!" Tuntut Sasuke berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Kalau kau berbicara konyol seperti itu, aku akan memukulmu lagi." Ancam Naruto yang lagi- lagi wajahnya menjadi merah karena ucapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku cuma bercanda."

Tiba- tiba sinar mata biru Naruto meredup. Suasana yang sama, tempat yang sama, pesanan ramen yang sama, Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa kombinasi ini. Namun tidak akan menjadi sama seperti biasanya karena orang yang duduk di depannya adalah Sasuke bukan Gaara. Bayangan tentang Gaara yang selalu mengusap sudut bibirnya dari kuah ramen yang belepotan menarik Naruto untuk kembali tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang dalam, meskipun dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau kenapa tiba- tiba dia merasa bersalah atas kepergian Gaara. Rumit.

"Aku selesai, aku mau pulang." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung karena perubahan mood Naruto yang begitu cepat. Beberapa langkah meninggalkan kedai ramen pemuda bermata onyx itu mengejarnya.

"Tunggu." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto tapi pemuda blonde itu dengan spontan menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Mengerti kondisi itu, Sasuke mundur satu langkah dan wajahnya mengeras. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut, dan maaf lagi- lagi aku mebuatmu marah."

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Jawab Naruto lirih. "Aku Cuma sedang sedih."

Tanpa mendengar alasan dari mulut Naruto secara langsung Sasuke tau bahwa ini soal Gaara, sudah dua hari pemuda berambut merah itu tercatat absent di kelasnya.

"Aku yakin semua orang di dunia ini punya seseorang yang dianggap penting dalam hidupnya, tapi tidak seluruhnya dari mereka menjadi sangat kacau sepertimu ketika di tinggalkan."

"Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya kalau kau tidak memiliki orang yang kau anggap penting dalam hidupmu-"

"Aku punya." Potong Sasuke dengan nada suara dingin. "Tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka semua mati."

- Boys's Addiction-

Traktiran ramen di siang hari itu di tutup dengan kalimat bermakna menggantung milik Sasuke ; Menganggap semua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya sudah mati. Mau tidak mau hal itu menggelitik benak bocah blonde ini untuk mencari setitik penjelasan atas kalimat tersebut.

"Dei- chan, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Pinta Naruto saat pemuda berparas cantik itu tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Deidara tersenyum ramah pada Naruto kemudian menutup obrolannya sopan dengan segerombolan pemuda lain yang sibuk mengikuti Deidara sejak jam istirahat berbunyi.

"Hhhhh... untung kau datang Naruto, kalau tidak pasti aku sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di brondong pertanyaan oleh mereka semua." Ucap Deidara bernapas lega. Naruto dan Deidara sudah berada di kantin sekarang, di spot yang paling sepi diantara spot- spot lainnya.

"Maaf kalau boleh tau, memang mereka siapa?" Tanya Naruto berbasa- basi

"Fansnya Neji." Ucap Deidara agak manyun. "Neji menghilang sejak beberapa hari lalu, dan kontan setelah itu aku selalu di kejar fansnya, di tanyai kemana Neji pergi. Memang aku ini pacarnya apa? Beberapa tahun berteman dengannya, sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir Neji. Orang itu memang sulit di tebak, menjengkelkan." Deidara jadi keterusan mengomel.

"oh ya, tumben kau mencariku Naruto, ada masalah apa?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menunggu sampai semua kalimatnya terkumpul di lidah karena sesungguhnya ia malu menanyakan masalah ini, takut Deidara salah mengerti. "Aku ingin tau tentang Sasuke."

"Wah wah, kenapa? Kau mulai tertarik dengannya ya?"Goda Deidara bersemangat.

"Bukan, bukan itu Dei- chan." Potong Naruto cepat. "Maksudku, aku ingin tau tentang keluarga Sasuke."

Ada perubahan ekspresi di muka Deidara. Setelah menimang- nimang akhirnya mata cantik itu terlihat melayang ke masa lalu. Helaan napas singkat menjadi pembuka kisah suram milik temannya.

"Sasuke dilahirkan di keluaga normal." Ucapnya mulai bercerita. " Ia punya ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki- laki yang beda empat tahun bernama Uchiha Itachi. Semua orang berpikir bahwa hidup Sasuke itu sempurna. Sasuke tampan, pintar, dan kaya juga keturunan dari klan Uchiha yang sangat di hormati di Konoha tapi kenyataan tidak seperti cerita- cerita dongeng dimana prince charming selalu hidup bahagia di kerajaannya."

"Ayah Sasuke berselingkuh dan tidak pernah akur dengan ibunya. Mendengar pertengkaran mereka adalah makanan sehari- hari Sasuke. Rumah bagai neraka dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua bercerai saat Sasuke berumur sepuluh tahun. Itu adalah hantaman keras pertama bagi Sasuke."

"Yang kedua, sehabis perceraian, ibunya tidak pernah kembali kerumah besar Uchiha. Ayahnya juga menjadi sangat sibuk dengan selingkuhannya dan pekerjaanya. Ia hanya pulang sekali dalam dua tahun. Satu- satunya teman Sasuke cuma Uchiha Itachi kakaknya." Lanjut Deidara. "Kakaknya adalah satu- satunya orang yang mengerti Sasuke sekaligus tempat sampah terbaik bagi Sasuke untuk meluapkan segala emosinya baik ketika ia marah, sedih ataupun senang. Uchiha Itachi sudah menjadi orang paling berharga bagi Sasuke, namun lagi- lagi sasuke tak pernah punya happy ending dalam hidupnya." Deidara terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ada getaran penuh kesedihan dalam sorot mata indahnya. "Uchiha Itachi mengalami kecelakaan saat Sasuke berumur empat belas tahun dan ia meninggal saat itu juga."

Naruto membeku. Mendengar cerita itu membuat sesuatu yang aneh menyesaki dadanya. Rasa sedih dan simpati yang besar, sangat besar hingga Naruto tak sanggup berkomentar apa- apa.

"Beberapa kali kami sering memergoki Sasuke berusaha bunuh diri. Meski kami temannya sejak kecil, tapi kami bukan siapa- siapa baginya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi ayah, ibu, terutama kakaknya di hatinya." Ucap Deidara. "Mungkin dari luar kau bisa melihat dia sebagai orang yang sombong dan seenaknya sendiri, tapi dalam hati dia cuma seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang lemah dan rapuh. Dia butuh seseorang untuk selalu mendampinginya, menyemangatinya, atau setidaknya untuk membuatnya punya alasan kenapa dia harus tetap berada di dunia ini."

.

.

.

Sunagakure sudah berubah banyak sekarang. Bukan lagi kota yang di kuasai musim panas terus menerus namun kota yang sudah mengalami perubahan iklim normal seperti kota- kota lainnya. Hujan sesekali mampir ke kota ini. Seperti saat ini, awan kelabu menggantung di angkasa seperti payung besar yang menabur hujan gerimis tipis di sepanjang jalan. Gaara menatap pemandangan itu dari balik jendela besar restoran. Ada persaan aneh yang terselip di hatinya karena setiap tetes hujan yang mendera tanah seperti panggilan baginya untuk mengingat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Mencoba membuyarkan lamunannya, ia mengambil ponselnya, memilih nomor yang sudah terlalu lama menyandang predikat black list di daftar kontaknya. Beberapa menit mendengar nada tunggu, akhirnya seseorang menyahut juga di sebrang sana.

"Ada apa?" Sambutnya ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk."

"Aku sudah ada di Suna." Ada sunyi di sebrang sana, lalu kemudian ia menyahut kembali.

"Oke. Dimana kita bertemu?"

"Restoran biasa." Jawab Gaara dan tanpa ada salam penutup, orang itu sudah mengakhiri panggilan telpon Gaara lebih dulu.

Sungguh tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Kutuknya dalam hati, ini bukan untuk si penerima telpon yang baru ia hubungi barusan tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah hampir mencium Naruto, Gaara malah lari dari sekolah bahkan dari Konoha. Ia pergi ke Sunagakure tempat asalnya, menyewa apartemen seadanya dan meringkuk di sana selama tiga hari berturut- turut seperti orang gila. Ia tidak bisa melukiskan perasaanya dengan jelas. Marah, kecewa, sedih, bersalah, semuanya campur aduk jadi satu. Kalau di hitung- hitung ini memang sudah genap empat tahun sejak ia mengenal pemuda berparas cantik itu, karakter Gaara yang selalu tenang dan kalem terutama untuk Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya, barangkali gembok pengendalian dirinya sudah kadaluarsa hingga ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berusaha mengusai bibir Naruto seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke.

Setengah jam berlalu, suasana restoran tetap lenggang seperti terakhir kali saat ia kesini beberapa tahun silam tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat nostalgia. Kedatangan orang itu adalah prioritas utama baginya saat ini.

Pintu restoran akhirnya terbuka. Seorang perempuan berumur kira- kira dua puluh dua tahun muncul dengan mantel panjang mendahului rok pendeknya yang di padu padankan dengan kaos kaki hitam dan boot warna merah marun. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir empat masih sama seperti saat ia kecil dulu. Penampilan yang begitu nyentrik untuk perempuan seusianya.

Tanpa sungkan perempuan itu duduk di depan Gaara, mulutnya tak henti mengunyah permen karet kesukaannya yang kini rasanya sudah hampir memudar, sesekali membuat gelembung besar permen karet kemudian meletus begitu saja.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, katakan dengan cepat dan singkat apa masalahmu?" Ucapnya dingin dan penuh penekanan. Gaara sadar ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu karena terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan perempuan ini, ia mengatainya dengan sebutan 'fujoshi gila'.

"Aku hampir mencium Naruto."

Padahal cuma empat kata, tapi langsung membuat perempuan yang ada di depannya itu menganga. Wajahnya berubah berseri- seri, saking bersemangatnya sampai- sampai seluruh darah ditubuhnya terpompa deras hingga ke ubun- ubun.

"Kau jadian dengan Naruto? Akhirnya mimpiku terwujud! Siapa yang jadi seme, kau kan? Benarkan?" perempuan itu nyerocos begitu saja.

"Tolong buat aku jadi normal lagi, aku mohon." Potong Gaara singkat. Perempuan itu terpaku sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum miring mirip senyuman yang muncul di kepala Gaara saat ia berusaha mencium Naruto.

"Kau gila? Memang aku siapa?" Tanyanya sinis "Kau mengatakan itu seolah aku yang sudah membuatmu jadi begini."

"Memang kau yang sudah membuatku begini kan?" Tuntut Gaara sengit. "Jika saja dulu kau tidak mencekokiku dengan semua hal tentang cerita BL- mu, aku tidak akan jadi begini." Kalimat itu menyodorkan kenangan- kenangan di masa lalu, dimana Gaara yang masih SD selalu diajak perempuan ini untuk membaca komik, fanfic, bahkan anime berunsur BL. Gaara sangat menikmatinya saat itu, dan seperti takdir yang tidak bisa dihindarinya, pertemuannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto membuatnya seperti menghidupkan salah satu dari sekian banyak cerita dari komik dan fanfic BL yang ia baca. Dimana tingkah laku Naruto yang polos, kadang manja, dan serta merta selalu menempel pada Gaara kemanapun ia pergi telah tanpa sadar seperti mematenkan dirinya untuk jadi Uke.

"Pembicaraan ini omong kosong!" Tangkis perempuan itu. "Kalau kau memintaku kesini untuk menyalahkanku, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Satu hal lagi, asal kau tau saja aku sangat merasa senang mengetahui kau berusaha menciumnya, karena seharusnya kau sudah melakukan hal itu sejak dulu." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu sungguh tidak membantu... Nee- San." Ada penekanan di kata terakhir milik Gaara, mencoba menyadarkan perempuan itu bahwa orang yang ada di depan ini adalah adiknya yang ingin meminta bantuan bukan ingin mendapat celaan.

"Baiklah, apa kau meminta hal yang benar- benar bisa membantumu? Kalau begitu jawablah pertanyaan ini, apa kau mencintai Naruto, Gaara?"

Selesai sudah, pertanyaan ini bagai pedang yang langsung menghunus ke dasar jiwa Gaara. Kabut aneh yang menyesaki seluruh hatinya tiga hari ini menghilang total dalam waktu instan. Kenapa mesti jauh- jauh ke Suna dan bertemu dengan Temari, orang yang jelas- jelas sudah empat tahun lamanya ia hindari, cuma untuk menemukan pertanyaan ini. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, inilah saatnya Gaara harus menghadapi perasaannya sendiri.

Apa alasan kenapa dia begitu perhatian terhadap Naruto selama ini?

Apa alasan kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika ia melihat Sasuke mencium bocah blonde itu?

Dan apa alasan kenapa ia ingin sekali merengkuh bibir mungil Naruto dengan bibirnya meski hanya sedetik saja?

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" Tantang Temari ketika tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Temari berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyum puas yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya. "ingat ini baik- baik adikku tersayang, jawablah pertanyaan ini lebih dulu baru kau boleh menyalahkanku."

Perdebatan ini pada akhirnya di tutup dengan kebisuan Gaara yang tak sanggup jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Siluet badan tinggi Temari yang pergi melewati pintu restoran menjadi mengabur, matanya menjadi sangat panas dan mulai berembun.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyalahkan Nee- Sanmu atas apa yang telah terjadi. Di dunia ini, percayalah, mustahil bagi manusia untuk mengabaikan rasa cinta kecuali kalau kau ingin menderita seumur hidupmu"

Gaara mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda bermata lavendender sedang menyodorinya sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matanya yang kini tanpa sadar sudah meluncur turun.

-Boy's Addiction-

"Dia suka jus tomat."

Itulah jawaban Deidara saat menanyakan apa hal yang disukai Sasuke siang kemarin. Cerita hidup Sasuke yang miris telah membuat pandangan Naruto terhadap pemuda itu sedikit berubah sembilan puluh derajat. Jika cerita menyedihkan itu benar adanya, maka harus Naruto akui kalau Sasuke adalah satu- satunya aktor terhebat di dunia ini yang pernah ia kenal, kususnya di bagian dimana ia menyembunyikan semua luka itu dalam karakter menyebalkan yang hampir mendekati tokoh antagonis.

Rasa simpati juga lah yang membuat Naruto pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa tempat minuman kecil berisi jus tomat buatannya sendiri pagi ini. Ia tak berharap Sasuke akan memuji jus tomat buatannya, sekali atau dua kali ejekan atas rasa jus tomat ini malah Naruto harapkan karena ini adalah jus tomat pertama yang Naruto buat dengan tangannya sendiri. Naruto yakin ini tak akan bisa menutup semua luka Sasuke dan tak bisa mengembalikan semua keluarganya tapi setidaknya ia ingin membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum kecil dan lepas persis dimana disaat pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengannya.

Naruto menyusuri deretan lemari loker kelas A. ia berhenti tepat di loker milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan sabar ia mengikatkan tempat minum jus tomatnya di gagang loker tersebut dan buru- buru bergegas pergi sebelum si pemilik loker memergokinya.

"Apakah itu untuk Sasuke?"

Naruto berhenti meneruskan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan dengan sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang memiliki perawakan badan mirip seperti Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Tentu ini buat Sasuke, kan?" Senyumnya tersungging, yang entah kenapa seperti langsung melemparkan Naruto ke kutub utara. Dingin.

Tak ada respon dari yang di tanya, sai mengambil botol minuman yang tergantung di loker Sasuke. "Apa kau tau Naruto, kalau Sasuke itu adalah rival abadiku. Dan sayangnya aku selalu berada di peringkat kedua." Naruto melirik tangan pemuda itu yang mulonggarkan tutup tempat minumnya. "Bahkan untuk mendapatkan ekstra perhatian dari mu seperti saat ini."

"Jadi tolong, jangan buat Sasuke lebih unggul lagi dariku, karena itu benar- benar... " Sai menghentikan senyumnya, wajanya berubah mengerikan. "Membuatku muak!"

Ia melempar tempat minuman itu ke arah Naruto dan bodohnya Naruto seperti terpaku menunggu dengan pasrah tempat minuman itu terrbuka, berputar di udara seperti slow motion, mengarah tepat ke wajahnya.

'Grep'

Sebuah tangan yang lembut menarik tangan Naruto, memutar badannya kebelakang dan-

'Tak, Byur'

Suara tempat minuman yang beradu dengan punggung dan bau dari jus tomat yang menguar melapisi blazer bagian belakangnya adalah pemandangan yang Naruto liat berikutnya. Pemuda itu mendekap Naruto dengan sangat erat, seperti tak mau setetespun jus tomat itu menyentuh bocah blonde itu.

"Kenapa?" Cuma kata tanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto, mengunci mata onyx yang ada di depannya, mencoba mencari jawaban kenapa pemuda itu rela menjadi tameng darurat untuknya.

"Karena kau adalah alasan," Ucap Sasuke mantap. "bagiku untuk tetap menyambung nafas hingga saat ini."

**TBC**

**Author Note: seven days after publishing this fic, I was very suprised, finding twenty eight rievews. I am very glad and appreciate a great deal of support you have sent to me. Thaks a million! So for this opportunity, i tried to make improving for my grammar, punctuation, choice of word, and of course, the story its self. Once again you are free to send me any kind of review such as suggestion, critic but no flame please. Every single review is able to make your lovely pairing closer.**

**So... would you like to make it happen? **

**Rievew please :D**


	3. Boy's Addiction Chapter 3

**Boy's Addiction**

**(by : Uchiha No Aiko desu... )**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/ Drama (kalau ini masih kurang cocok, maaf. Maklum saya belum berpengalaman dalam menentukan genre ****)**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto, Neji X Gaara **

**Warning : Entahlah mungkin terlalu geje ya, efek samping dari novel terakhir yang di baca –skeptis-**

**Happy Reading!**

**Part 3**

Sasuke berbalik, menuju cepat ke arah Sai dan-

'Dies!' Sebuah tonjokan bersarang di pipi kanan pucat itu. Sai jatuh sempoyongan ke belakang namun tak sampai jatuh. Manusia satu itu malah berdiri tegap kembali dan seolah tak terjadi apa- apa, seulas senyum lagi- lagi muncul.

"Aku akan benar- benar ingat ini sebagai tanda bahwa kita resmi menjadi rival abadi."

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Sekali lagi kau menggaggu Naruto, kemanapun kau pergi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup." Nada bicara itu tenang namun Naruto tau ada ribuan emosi marah yang berusaha Sasuke bendung. Dan itu cuma gara- gara dirinya.

Sasuke berbalik kemudian tanpa suara menggandeng Naruto berjalan keluar menyusuri lorong loker, meninggalkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang masih menyajikan senyum mengerikan bagi Naruto meski ia sudah tertinggal jauh di sudut lorong.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulnya." Kata Naruto mulai membuka suara, dengan langkah kaki yang masih mengikuti kemana gandengan tangan dari pemuda bermata onyx itu pergi.

" Sebutkan alasan kenapa aku tidak perlu memukulnya?"

"Dia temanmu."

"Alasanmu ditolak." Potong Sasuke. "Kau tidak dengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia bukan temanku, tapi rival abadiku."

"Tapi kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil kan?"

"Berteman sejak kecilpun juga bisa jadi lawan, kau baru melihat contohnya barusan."

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Tidak di mengerti juga tidak masalah, lagi pula hal ini juga tidak akan masuk di ujian matematika."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Teme!" Potong Naruto, "Aku tidak mengerti kemana kau akan membawaku pegi."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Bodohnya Sasuke. Cuma gara- gara Naruto hampir tersiram oleh jus tomat dia jadi ling- lug begini. Kalau saja Naruto tidak mengingatkannya kemana dia akan pergi pasti Sasuke sudah akan melewati pagar sekolah yang jelas- jelas sudah ada empat langkah di depannya sekarang.

Naruto hampir membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengomeli Sasuke tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan pagar Sekolah. Seorang pemuda pemuda bermata lavender muncul dari sana di susul dengan si pemuda berambut merah yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Naruto.

"Gaara!" Pekiknya, melepas gandengan tangannya dari Sasuke dan berlari kearah pemuda itu.

"Gaara kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu. Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik- baik saja kan?" Hati Naruto mencelos. Seperti keran air yang tidak bisa ditutup, mengabaikan orang di samping Gaara yang menutupi telinganya secara langsung untuk menghindari suara berisik nan cempreng milik bocah blonde itu.

"Aku baik- Baik saja. Maaf Naruto, aku ingin cepat- cepat istirahat di kamar." Jawab Gaara singkat. Mengabaikan Naruto kemudin pergi begitu saja. Naruto melongo seperti baru menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

"Gaara tunggu!" kejarnya, dan dua orang itu menghilang di gedung asrama.

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke santai pada Hyuuga Neji yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi semula.

"Mengikutinya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dasar stalker." Ejek Sasuke bercanda.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Neji membela diri. "beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya keluar asrama. Ku kira dia cuma mau keluar dari sekolah tapi ternyata dia keluar dari kota ini dan pergi ke Suna. Apa boleh buat."

"Kau mengikutinya sampai ke Suna?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah skeptis yang cuma di jawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Kau benar- benar suka dengan orang itu ya?"

"Memang alasannya apa lagi."

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto cemas ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar asrama. "Kalau aku bersalah akau minta maaf, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini."

"Tidak usah minta maaf Naruto. Tidak ada yang bersalah." Ucap Gaara berdiri membelakangi Naruto. "Mulai besok aku akan pindah ke asrama kelas A. Hari ini aku datang cuma untuk membereskan barangku saja."

Naruto hendak berbicara tapi pemuda itu sudah meninggalkannya lagi. Kegembiraan yang sempat Naruto rasakan saat bertemu kembali dengan Gaara beberapa menit yang lalu langsung luruh begitu saja. Saat Gaara pergi ia merasa Gaara masih berada dekat di hatinya tapi setelah Gaara kembali, entah kenapa cuma raganya saja yang mungkin bisa Naruto jangkau tapi tidak untuk jiwanya. Jauh.

Walaupun begitu tak ada kata menyerah bagi Naruto. Sehari setelah Gaara pindah ke asrama kelas A, Naruto tetap berusaha untuk menemui pemuda bertato ai tersebut. Segala jurus ia luncurkan, seperti mengajak Gaara makan di kantin, ke perpustakan bersama, sampai kegiatan yang paling langkah yakni mentraktir Gaara ramen Ichiraku. Dan semuanya di tolak.

Semakin sering Naruto menemui Gaara, semakin sering juga ia bertemu pemuda bermata lavender itu. Kemanapun Gaara pergi, Hyuuga Neji selalu ada di sampingnya, seolah menegaskan bahwa posisinya sebagai sahabat terbaik sudah di gantikan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Asal kau tau saja, bahwa semua ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap Neji tiba- tiba, mengusik kembali pearsaan abu- abu yang masih tertinggal di dasar hati Gaara.

Gaara berbalik, kebetulan lorong yang mereka lewati ini sepi, dan ini menambah suasana tidak menyenangkan dua orang yang beradu mata tersebut.

"Kau tidak memilih, cuma menghindarinya." Lanjut Neji jengah dengan sikap dingin juga acara kabur- kaburan yang selalu di lakukan Gaara setiap kali bertemu Naruto. Selama seminggu ini hati Gaara tetap sama. Mampat. Dia tak mau memilih apakah ia akan mencintai Naruto atau akan meninggalkan Naruto untuk selamanya. Kode itu lah yang di tangkap Neji, dan bagaimana bisa Neji mengungkapkan perasaannya yang terpendam pada pemuda ini jika pemuda ini masih bingung di posisinya sendiri. Antara menjadi sahabat Naruto atau orang yang mencitai Naruto.

"Bagiku itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini."

"Tapi bagiku tidak." Jawab Neji dingin. "Dan sekarang lebih baik kau siapkan wajah bekumu lagi, sebelum dia memergokimu dengan wajah berantakan itu." Neji mengarahkan pandangan Gaara ke ujung lorong dan di sanalah Naruto muncul sambil berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Gaara aku dapat PR matematika. Sehabis pulang sekolah, maukah kau mengajariku mengerjakannya?" Ucap Naruto penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa Naruto. Aku ada kerja kelompok bersama Neji." Penolakan yang ke dua puluh sembilan kali dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu.

Naruto membeku. Ia tak sanggup bicara apa- apa lagi dan membiarkan dua siluet pemuda itu menghilang di kelokan lorong. Lelah, ia pun berjongkok dan menenggelamkan tangannya di lipatan tangan. Berakhir sudah, ia kehilangan sahabatnya. Tak ada Gaara yang selalu dengan senag hati mengajarinya matematika, tak ada Gaara yang selalu mentraktirnya ramen setiap kali ia kesal atau sewot, dan tak ada lagi Gaara yang selalu memberinya senyum hangat kapanpun ia datang. Gaara yang dulu sudah pergi, tinggi ke angkasa, seperti tak pernah menapak dibumi yang sama lagi dengannya. Meninggalkan kesepian yang begitu mendalam.

"Kalau kau cuma ingin mencari orang yang ingin kau tempeli kemanapun dia pergi, aku bersedia jadi orang itu." Ucap Uchiha Sasuke muncul di depan Naruto. "Kalau dengan ku akan dapat bonus, selain aku bersedia di tempeli aku juga bersedia mengawalmu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Aku ingin bolos"

"Boleh

"Aku ingin ke ramen Ichiraku."

"oke."

"Traktir ramen sepuluh mangkuk "

"Siapa takut."

"Habis itu ke neraka." Sasuke hampir tersedak dengan kata- katanya sendiri, pemuda blonde itu benar- benar membuatnya kesal sekaligus ingin tertawa.

"Maaf saja ya, Dobe. Kalau ke neraka sebaiknya pergi saja sendiri, soalnya wajah perfect sepertiku cocoknya di surga. Jadi temannya malaikat."

Naruto bangkit dari acara jongkoknya, menyeringai, mendapati kepala Sasuke agak lebih besar beberapa senti. Dasar saskey sombong! – plak!-

"Jadi bagaimana, bersiap menempeliku? Ayo!" belum sempat Naruto menjawab, lagi- lagi genggaman tangan itu kembali berlabuh di tangan mungil Naruto.

Naruto tak ambil pusing akan kemanakah Sasuke mengajaknya. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia cuma melamun dan memikirkan satu nama. Gaara.

"Kau mau pilih yang mana?" Tawar Sasuke ketika mereka mampir ke minimarket sekolah. Naruto cuma memandangi makanan dan snack- snack yang ada di depannya dengan malas, lalu menggeleng dengan gerakan slow motion. "Aku tidak tau."

Sasuke mengamati Naruto, radarnya menangkap kalau bocah blonde ini sedang kena penyakit galau tingkat puncak, wajahnya lecek dan tak bersemangat untuk hidup. Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian mengambil keranjang belanjaannya. Di masukkannya tangannya ke rak dan menyapu habis semua snack yang ada di depannya ke dalam keranjang dengan sekali libasan lengan. Naruto mendelik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto cepat. Keranjang belanjaan Sasuke hampir penuh dengan separuh isi rak di deretan pertama.

"Tidak tau." Balas Sasuke dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan wajah Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku harus beli semuanya siapa tau kau menginginkan salah satu dari snack ini."

"A- aku beli ini!" Potong Naruto cepat sambil mengambil snack seadanya sebelum Sasuke bertambah ngambek dan mengosongkan semua isi snack di minimarket ini.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit Deidara berdiri di depan pintu kamar asrama Sai, mencoba mengumpulkan kesiapannya kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Terdengar sayup sahutan dari dalam untuk mempersilahkan masuk dan di temukannya pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedang berdiri di tengah- tengah kamarnya seolah sudah menantinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai tetap menebar senyumnya seperti biasa. Deidara melirik sekilas memar biru yang terpampang di pipi sebelah kanan Sai. Ia sudah mendengar insiden di depan loker kemarin dan karena hal itu jugalah dia kesini.

"Sai, meskipun Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengucapkan ini tapi aku mau mewakilinya." Ucap Deidara memulai. "Atas nama Sasuke, aku minta maaf."

Sai tak bergeming. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi.

"Apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan padamu kemarin, jangan masukkan ke hati ya." Pinta Deidara. Mungkin satu- satunya orang berhati lembut di geng ya cuma Deidara. Meskipun awalnya ia selalu biasa- biasa saja menanggapi persaingan antara Sai dan Sasuke tapi sepertinya masalah kali ini cukup serius karena sudah seminggu Sai tidak masuk sekolah dan itu menandakan bahwa Sai sedang tidak baik- baik saja.

Sai bergerak mendekati Deidara. Deidara sedikit terkejut ketika tanpa aba- aba temannya itu merangkul pinggangnya dan membisikkan kalimat di telingannya.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf. Satu- satunya yang aku inginkan adalah si pirang itu. Apa kau mengerti Dei- chan?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengalah sekali saja pada Sasuke?" Pinta Deidara lagi. Ia sungguh tidak mau perang antara dua teman dalam gengnya terus berlanjut.

Masih terus berbisik di telinga Deidara, pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertawa.

"Cuma gara- gara dia kehilangan semua keluarganya, semua orang jadi membelanya, termasuk kau."

"Aku tidak membela Sasuke" Potong Deidara cepat, "Aku juga tidak membelamu Sai. Aku cuma ingin kalian berdamai, itu saja."

"Hmm..., kalau begitu apa yang kira- kira rela kau korbankan agar aku dan Sasuke bisa berdamai? Tubuhmu, hm?" Seketika Deidara merinding ketika Sai mulai mengeratkan tanggannya di pinggang rampingnya dan hidung runcingnya mulai menulusuri leher jenjang milik pemuda cantik ini.

"Hentikan..." Bisiknya parau.

"Nikmati saja, Dei- chan. Setidaknya kau bisa menghiburku dengan cara ini." Deidara terdiam, bukan untuk menikamati tindakkan Sai yang akan me- rapenya secara perlahan, tapi ia terlalu syok untuk mengetahui bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini bukan lagi teman yang ia kenal. Ia orang lain, dan apakah rasa iri dan kebencian sudah merubahnya jadi semengerikan ini sampai melakukan hal hina, bahkan untuknya, temannya sendiri.

"Kata- katamu waktu itu, ketika kau melindungiku dari Sai, apakah itu serius?" Tanya Naruto. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja ketika mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman dan Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang itu serius atau tidak." Jawab Sasuke ringan, tatapan matanya lurus kedepan. "Kalaupun aku bilang seriuspun, kau pasti tidak percaya. Jadi kusus untuk kalimat itu, cukup kau rasakan saja. Nanti pasti akan ketemu jawabannya."

Naruto menunduk, tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat snack yang baru saja di belikan Sasuke untuknya. Sesuatu berdesir pelan di hatinya. "sejujurnya aku lebih suka kalau hubungan kita sebatas sahabat."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Potong Sasuke ketus. "Kalau hubungan sebatas itu, cukup kau dan si panda itu saja."

Naruto merengut. "Kalau seandainya wajahku tidak mirip seperti perempuan pasti kau tidak akan suka aku kan?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, lagi- lagi pertanyaan konyol.

"Meskipun kau di lahirkan dengan format terjelek di dunia ini pun, aku akan tetap memilihmu." Ucap Sasuke yakin. "Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sejak aku bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, kau telah mengisi ruang kosong di dalam hatiku. Dan... "

Sasuke mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada boceh blonde itu. "Berhentilah membuat pertanyaan- pertanyaan tidak masuk akal untuk berusaha kabur dariku, karena tidak akan berhasil. Sekuat apapun kau menjauh dariku, pada akhirnya aku akan menjeratmu lagi. Tak peduli berapa lama atau seberapa besar pengorbanan yang aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

Kalah telak. Apapun yang diucapkan Naruto di bantai habis oleh Sasuke. Pembendaharaan kata- katanya sudah di renggut secara total cuma dengan tiga sampai empat kalimat milik pemuda tampan itu. Seserius itu kah kau, Teme? Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Mungkin benar, bahwa semua kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke untuk Naruto hendaknya tak perlu di pertanyakan tapi cukup di rasakan, di tes oleh mesin alami namun canggih yang di miliki oleh seluruh umat manusia, yakni; hati. Perlahan nama Gaara mulai pudar dalam rongga dadanya, dan hatinya mulai merekomendasikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai penghuni baru di sana. Bukan, bukan sebagai sahabat, melainkan sebuah posisi yang lebih dari itu. Dan Naruto belum bisa mengurainya dengan jelas.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat lari tergopoh- gopoh di antara jalan kecil di tengah- tengah taman. Matanya merah dan seragam yang ia kenakan agak berantakan.

"Dei." Bisik Sasuke mengenalinya. Merasa tidak beres ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menyetop pemuda itu. Cuma membisu dan mimik wajahnya tak karuan, Deidara spontan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat kemudian menumpahkan sisa air matanya di bahu pemuda berambut raven itu.

- Boy's Addiction -

Deidara bangkit dari tempat tidur Sasuke dengan mata sembab. Di sampingnya, tak jauh dari tempat tidur itu Neji sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Pemuda itu sudah duduk di sana selama berjam- jam cuma untuk menjaga Deidara yang tidur.

Ia menutup bukunya dan duduk di tepi ranjang sasuke ketika pemuda cantik itu memanggil namanya. "Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Neji

Deidara tak menjawab, dia cuma mengangguk pelan kemudian matanya mulai bekerja untuk menemukan si pemilik asrama. Belum sempat ia bertanya, pemuda yang di cari itu keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan memakai kaos berwarna biru dan celana hitam. Bau sampo menyeruak dari balik handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, untunglah." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Deidara. "Kau menakutiku. Tidur selama sepuluh jam, mau mati suri ya?." Seloroh Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut pirang Deidara, tapi pemuda berparas cantik itu masih tak bergeming. Ia melihat jam dinding di kamar Sasuke, ternyata ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Benar, ia tidur selama sepuluh jam. Ia ingat bahwa sesudah setelah Sasuke membawanya ke kamar asrama, Deidara langsung merasa tempat tidur adalah tempat terbaik untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana Sai hampir me- rapenya. Ia berhasil kabur sebelum Sai berhasil mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu. Ia tak mau menceritakan peristiwa memalukan itu pada dua temannya, dan Deidara pun merasa beruntung dengan kebiasaan Neji dan Sasuke yang sangat menghargai privasinya, yakni mereka tak akan pernah menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya siang tadi kecuali Deidara sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Dei?" Tanya Neji yang menangkap mata Deidara sejak tadi tak berpindah menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mengkawatirkan seseorang." Ucap Deidara lirih masih menatap Sasuke yang kini baru kembali padanya dengan sekaleng soda dari lemari es.

"Mengkawatirkan siapa?" Tanya Neji lagi.

Sambil meminum sodanya, Sasuke berdiri separuh bersandar pada ranjangnya, menunggu jawaban temannya.

"Naruto."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Nada suara pemuda berambut raven itu menjadi serius ketika nama itu di sebut. Deidara menggeleng, kemudian menunduk.

"Aku cuma ingin kau menjaganya... dari Sai."

Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Sasuke menjadi menegang. Firasat buruk, entah dari mana melintas di hatinya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar asrama Naruto untuk mengeceknya."

Sasuke buru- buru mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas keluar. Asrama anak kelas F cukup jauh dari sini, letaknya ada di paling belakang dari asrama- asrama lainnya. Entah kenapa setiap langkah membawa penyiksaan bagi Sasuke, kekawatirannya semakin besar tapi gedung asrama Naruto tak kunjung terlihat. kata- kata Deidara terngiang- ngiang di kepalanya. Satu hal yang ia harapkan, bahwa Naruto akan baik- baik saja.

"Sasuke... " Bisik lirih dari seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong. Batinnya terkesiap ketika melihat bayangan Sasuke melintas beberapa meter di depannya menuju ke arah selatan, ke arah bekas asramanya.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berbaring terlentang di kasur, menatap ke arah langit- langit kamar yang kusam ketika sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto namun tak ada jawaban dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, senyum itu sudah menyambutnya.

"Hai, Naruto. Bisakah kita bermain- main sebentar di luar?" Tawarnya. Mata Naruto membulat, ia yakin tak akan bisa menolak ajakan itu karena sebuah pistol sudah tersodor tepat di depan kepalanya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Dobe!" Panggil Sasuke ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Naruto, namun ia terlambat. Ia tak menemukan bocah blonde itu di sana. Sasuke berusaha mencari Naruto di sekeliling asrama tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia hampir frustasi atas perasaan kawatir yang mulai menyesaki dadanya.

Tiba- tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, dan menemukan nama Sai terpampang di sana.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa- basi.

Terdengar tawa rendah Sai di ujung telpon. "Mengejutkan, kau bahkan bisa tau kalau aku sedang bersamanya sekarang."

"Katakan, dimana dia?" bentak Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau kau benar- benar memaksa." Jawab Sai terdengar santai. "Datanglah ke gedung olahraga sekarang juga, setidaknya kau bisa melihat Naruto... mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali."

Tanpa buang- buang waktu Sasuke segara bergegas berlari menuju gedung olahraga Konoha Gakuen School. Letaknya tak jauh dari gedung asrama Naruto. Tak sampai dua menit, langkah kakinya sudah menginjak bagian depan gedung itu, buru- buru ia membuka pintunya. Gelap. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun di dalam.

'Blar' Di iringi dengan suara nafasnya yang memburu, sebuah lampu sorot menyala, menyorot sosok Sasuke yang berada di tengah- tengah lapangan basket.

"Teme..." Terdengar suara rintihan Naruto di dekatnya, ia terkesiap.

"Dobe?" Sasuke berusaha mencari sosok itu, namun sekali lagi kegelapan menyulitkan daya tangkap matanya. "Dobe, dimana kau?"

" ... seharusnya kau tidak datang, Baka." Suara itu lebih terdengar seperti isakan. Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ia yakin Naruto ada di sekitarnya, dan ia tau dari suara itu, jarak mereka tak lebih dari lima meter.

Sasuke menajamkan intuisinya. Dalam kegelapan, di bantu dengan lampu sorot yang masih menyorotnya, ia mengamati sekitarnya, mencoba menebak dimana posisi Naruto berada. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, mengunci sebuah titik kosong kegelapan yang ada di depannya dan ia tau ia tidak pernah salah.

"Tampakkan dirimu, pengecut."

'Blar' Dalam waktu bersamaan semua lampu menyala. Dan tampaklah sosok Sai beberapa meter di depannya, berdiri sambil menyandra Naruto dengan sebuah pistol yang sudah menempel di kening si blonde itu.

"Luar biasa, aku bahkan tidak tau kalau kau punya kemampuan semacam itu. Uchiha memang tidak pernah bisa di remehkan." Sai tertawa lebar, posisinya saat ini, penyandraan itu membuatnya sangat muak. Jika saja Naruto bukan sandranya, maka ia benar- benar akan menghajar pemuda itu habis- habisan.

"Lepaskan Naruto."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Apa maumu?" Tatapan tajam Sasuke meruncing, ia tau ini yang Sai inginkan. Sebuah balas dendam.

"Naruto!" Seorang pemuda berambut merah berlari ke tengah- tengah lapangan, terkejut dengan situasi ini, ia bahkan tak sanggup berbicara apa- apa ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang berada dalam bahaya. Firasatnya benar, dan ia mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke tempat ini.

"Gaara..." Rintih Naruto, dekapan lengan Sai yang mengapit lehernya yang begitu kuat membuat Naruto sulit berbicara.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang, Gaara." Ucap Sai. "kalau begitu aku tidak perlu repot- repot untuk melakukannya sendiri. "Sai mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya kemudian melemparnya ke lantai.

"Ambil pisau itu, Gaara. Aku ingin melihatmu menusuk Sasuke. Tepat di perutnya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia mati terlalu cepat." Perintah Sai.

Gaara terkejut. Ia melihat Naruto menggeleng kuat, memintanya agar tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Lakukan atau aku tembak Naruto sekarang juga." Ancam Sai.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mengambil pisau itu dan memberikannya pada Gaara, Gaara tercengang dan ia menolak untuk mengambil pisau itu.

"Lakukanlah." Perintah Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar seolah ia tak pernah takut meskipun hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirnya untuk hidup.

"Hentikan, Teme! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya!" Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, bahkan menoleh ke arah Narutopun tidak.

"Gaara, jangan lakukan perintahnya!" Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan ia melihat wajah Naruto terlihat sangat memohon padanya. Ia berada dalam posisi sulit sekarang.

"Apa kau melakukan ini demi Naruto?" Bisik Gaara lirih sembari masih tak mengalihkan tatapan mata jadenya dari wajah Naruto.

"Aku sudah membuat janji pada diriku sendiri." Jawab Sasuke dengan volume suara yang sama seperti Gaara, alasannya ia cuma tak mau Naruto sampai mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan pada pemuda berambut merah itu saat ini. "Aku akan mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi."

"Walaupun terdengar konyol tapi dia adalah semangatku untuk hidup." Lanjut Sasuke, tak ada keraguan dalam setiap kata- katanya. "Karena itu, jika Naruto tidak ada di dunia ini lalu apa alasanku untuk tetap berada di sini. Tapi jikapun aku harus mati, agar dia tetap hidup, aku juga tidak akan keberatan."

Gaara menarik sorot mata jadenya dari Naruto, kemudian mengalihkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau benar- benar mencintai Naruto ya?" Tanya Gaara. Nada suaranya terdengar getir menelan semua ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, wajahnya damai dan terlihat bahagia.

"Ya. Lebih dari apapun."

Gaara masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu sampai Sasuke merubah kembali ekspresinya menjadi datar. "Jadi cepat lakukan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membunuh diriku sendiri."

Sasuke menarik tangan Gaara, meletakkan pisau itu di telapak tangan bungsu Kazekage itu lalu mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

Gaara masih tak bergeming menatap lekat- lekat pisau lipat yang ada di tangannya, teriakan suara Naruto yang memintanya untuk tidak menuruti perintah Sai mulai terdengar sayup- sayup menjauh. Ia menatap Sasuke lagi, pemuda itu terlihat mulai tak sabar menunggunya.

"Aku juga melakukan ini untuk Naruto. Jadi maaf... " Gaara maju satu langkah dengan sangat cepat, menghunuskan pisau itu tepat di perut sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Hening . Cuma suara erangan samar milik Sasuke yang terdengar ketika pisau itu berhasil merobek kulitnya.

"Teme...!" Teriak Naruto histeris, meronta ingin lepas dari Sai. Wajah Sai terlihat puas, ia tertawa lepas melihat rivalnya berlutut memegangi perutnya yang memuntahkan banyak darah. Gaara masih membeku, wajahnya pucat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tiba- tiba Sasuke memegang tangannya yang tak mau berhenti gemetar, pemuda berambut raven itu mendongak seolah meyakinkan Gaara bahwa ia akan baik- baik saja.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Sasuke.

Kemudian ia roboh dengan genangan darah yang hampir melapisi seluruh jaketnya.

"Dan sekarang, aku akan menghilangkan si saksi mata." Belum selesai Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke, Sai mulai mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Gaara.

"Malam ini dua pangeran akan mati sekaligus, jadi kau akan jadi milikku seorang Naruto."

Sai akan menarik pelatuknya dan-

'Duak!' Sebuah buku terbang, menghantam tangan Sai hingga senjata itu terlontar jauh darinya. Sai mendengus, ia mengenali buku itu dan bagaimana dapat ia melupakannya karena ia tau siapa pemiliknya.

"Neji." Desisnya muak.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu sudah berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya, di temani Deidara yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Sasuke." Bisik Deidara tak percaya melihat Sasuke terkapar di sana dengan Gaara yang berusaha menekan perut Sasuke, dengan pisau yang masih menancap, agar darahnya tidak banyak keluar. Namun sebelum ia berlari kearah Sasuke Neji memberinya kode agar ia mengambil pistol Sai, Deidara berhasil. Dan sekarang Sai terkepung dengan Deidara yang menodongnya dengan pistol di tambah lagi Neji, meski Sai tau Deidara tidak akan benar- benar bisa menembakknya tapi ia tetap tidak yakin bisa lepas dari Neji, si ahli Martial Art.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah dan lepaskan Naruto." Sai tak menjawab, aksinya sudah berakhir. Ia mundur dan mengarah ke arah pintu keluar sambil tetap menyeret Naruto. Sampai akhirnya ia mendorong Naruto dan melarikan diri.

- Boy's Addiction -

Hari- hari di Konoha Gakuen School tak pernah sama lagi bagi Naruto semenjak Sasuke menghuni salah satu ruang inap di rumah sakit konoha. Ini sudah hari ke lima dan masa kritis pemuda berambut raven itu belumlah lewat. Pisau itu sudah berhasil merobek beberapa bagian organ vital milik Sasuke dan dokter masih tidak bisa memutuskan berapa persen kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke bisa bertahan hidup.

Setiap hari, sehabis ia menyelesaikan semua mata pelajaran di sekolah, Naruto dengan rajin mampir ke rumah sakit tempat sasuke di rawat. Ia menunggui sasuke dengan sabar. Tak jarang juga ia berpapasan dengan Neji di lorong rumah sakit atau Deidara yang lebih sering mengajaknya ngobrol dan bercanda saat mereka sedang kebetulan menjaga Sasuke bersama- sama.

Deidara teman yang baik dan menyenangkan bagi Naruto, tapi bocah blonde ini tak pernah lagi bisa seceria dulu. Setiap lelucon yang di lontarkan Deidara akan ditanggapinya dengan segaris senyum hambar, keceriaannya sudah menghilang, mungkin separuhnya ikut terbawa Sasuke yang sedang terbaring memperjuangkan antara hidup dan mati. Tak jarang juga setiap malam, ketika ia akan tidur, Naruto merasa bahwa hatinya terlampau sunyi mengingat bahwa rasanya hidup tak menarik lagi karena dia tak lagi muncul dengan sikap posesif, agresif dan ribuan ejekan yang, entah mengapa, benar- benar ia rindukan saat ini. Sasuke... cuma nama itu yang ia sebut tiap malam sebelum ia tidur, di iringi dengan sebuah doa dan di akhiri dengan lelehan air mata. Semua itu, cuma untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri... bahwa Sasuke akan kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau benar, Teme." Bisik Naruto di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, ini hari ke enam dan setitik asa mulai muncul ketika dokter memberi kabar bahwa Sasuke sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis. "Bahwa apapun yang kau ucapkan, tak seharusnya aku mempertanyakan apakah itu serius atau tidak. Aku cuma harus merasakannya dengan hatiku." Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. " Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya, Teme. Karena itu cepatlah bangun, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu."

Sepasang bola mata jade mengamati sosok berambut pirang itu dari luar kamar. Meski ia tersekat dengan sebuah jendela, ia masih bisa mendengar dengan samar apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Kalimat- kalimat milik si bocah blonde itu menggiringnya pada sebuah keputusan, dan ia juga sudah menemukan jawaban miliknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ikut menunggui Sasuke di kamar hari ini?" Sapa Gaara pada pemuda bermata lavender yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya di bangku taman rumah sakit Konoha sembari membaca buku.

"Sudah ada orang yang tepat untuk menungguinya di sana, dan meskipun Sasuke belum sadar tapi aku yakin ia pasti senang mengetahui bahwa ia selalu berada di sana untuk menjaganya."

Gaara menghela napas, ia duduk di samping Neji. Ia beruntung Neji tidak menyebutkan nama orang itu bersandingan dengan nama Sasuke, karena jika iya, ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya untuk lari dari perasaan sesak yang akan muncul di rongga dadanya.

"Boleh aku jujur padamu." Ucap Gaara tiba- tiba.

"Tentu saja, jika itu tidak membuatmu keberatan."

"Aku mencitai Naruto."

Seperti ada guncangan besar yang langsung mempora- porandakan perasaan Neji dalam sekejap, ia berhenti membalik halaman bukunya, membeku dalam diam.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu ingin berada di sisinya." Lanjut Gaara. "Itu jugalah alasan kenapa aku sangat marah ketika melihat Sasuke menciunnya tepat di depan mataku." Mata jade itu menerawang ke masa lalu, kemudian tertawa getir megetahui begitu bodohnya dirinya.

"Aku tidak tau kapan perasaan ini muncul, karena aku selalu mengabaikannya. Menyamarkannya dalam ikatan yang dinamakan persahabatan. Tapi kenyataannya ini seperti bom waktu yang akan meledak ketika aku mengetahui ada orang yang akan mengambil Naruto dariku."

"Itu kah jawaban dari pertanyaan Nee- Sanmu?" Tanya Neji mencoba mengnormalkan suaranya seperti semula.

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mencintai Naruto." Ulangnnya. "Sampai... " Gaara menunduk, butuh banyak kekuatan untuk mengakui apa yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini.

"Sampai aku tau bahwa ada orang lain yang mencintai Naruto lebih dari pada aku."

Neji menutup bukunya, mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut. "Sasuke akan senang mendengar hal itu. Aku mengenalnya sudah sejak lama, dan mungkin ia bisa menjaga Naruto dengan sangat baik."

"Benar. Karena itulah aku ingin melepasnya." Neji tercengang, ia menatap Gaara tak percaya. "Aku ingin melepas Naruto dari hatiku dan membiarkan Sasuke mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati."

Sesudah di hancurkan berkeping- keping, kalimat itu rasanya seperti mengirimkan bala bantuan pada Neji, memperbaiki kepingan- kepingan hatinya, menyatukannya kembali. Meski tak akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat, perlahan namun pasti ia akan kembali seperti semula.

"Apa kau tulus mengucapkannya?" Tanya Neji memastikan, mencari jawabannya dari balik mata jade itu namun cuma seulas senyum damai yang dapat ia temukan.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku akan memegang kata- kataku." Gaara beranjak dari kursinya, tapi sebelum ia pergi ia kembali berbalik. "Oh ya satu hal lagi." Ucapnya. "Aku tidak tau bagaiman kau bisa menemukanku di Suna. Tapi aku sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, karena jika tidak ada kau yang mengantarku kembali ke sini mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha untuk selamanya. Jadi... terima kasih Hyuuga Neji."

Neji cuma mengangguk samar dan membiarkan pemuda itu menghilang di antara pilar- pilar besar koridor rumah sakit. Saat ini, badan Neji seperti di belah dua. Di satu sisi ia senang bahwa orang yang ia cintai sudah bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan ia semakin menyukainya tapi di sisi lain ia merasa sangat sedih menerima sebuah fakta bahwa cinta pertama Gaara adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Jatuh cinta dan patah hati dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

**TBC**

Jawaban rieview:

**Auntumn Aoki** : Kehidupan Naruto dan masa lalunya, ya? Nanti pasti ada waktunya, sekarang saya ingin memperkenalkan karakter- karakter di sekitar Naruto sedikit lebih dekat, jadi sabar ya

**Khukhukhukhukhudattebayo** : Saya setuju dengan **Hyerin No Hyuuga**, Pen Name kamu sangat lucu hehe, karena itu- menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang lagi asik nonton TV-

Saya : "Kyuuuuuu...! apa kau mau datang ke fanficku chapter depan?!"

Kyuubi : "Apa? Datang ke hatimu?"

Saya : - lempar buku milik Neji -

Kyuubi : - Pingsan dengan sukses -

Dattebayo- San, kelihatannya kyuu sedang pinsan jadi nanti kalau sudah bangun pasti saya tanyakan tentang kehadirannya di chapter 4 .

Dan untuk pertanyaan dimanakah pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan Naruto yang pertama kali, hmm benar, waktu Naruto di ganggu para berandal itu. Nah, disanalah mereka pertama kali bertemu. Oh iya satu hal lagi, saya agak terkejut mengetahui kalau kalimat terakhir Sasuke di chapter 2 mendapat respon manis dari kalian haha tapi jujur saat saya mengetik kalimat itu rasanya seperti naik Roller Coaster ketika posisi menukik turun ke bawah. Merinding dan takut membayangkan kalau itu terlalu lebay, tapi syukurlah kalau kalimat itu disukai

Untuk semuanya, terima kasih ya. Sampai hari ini kalian masih bersedia membaca fanficku. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan jangan lupa tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak rievew buat saya sebagai tambahan bensin agar fic ini terus berlanjut.

Rievew ya


	4. Boy's addiction Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, humor—apa diborong semuanya saja ya? #plak!**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto, Neji x Gaara**

**Rate : T**

**Douzo, watashi no kataru wa yonde kudasai...**

**Part 4**

Sai mengintip dari balik tirai apartemennya yang terletak di sudut kota Konoha. Pelarian diri dari tindak kriminal yang ia lakukan empat minggu yang lalu sepertinya bakal mulus- mulus saja mengingat bahwa ia punya banyak tempat persembunyian milik keluarganya yang selalu bisa ia gunakan tiap kali polisi mencium keberadaannya.

"Aku baik- baik saja Tou- san." Ucapnya pada orang yang sedang berbicara padanya di sebrang telpon. "Hmm.. benar, Neji adalah orang yang mengirim laporan penyandraanku pada polisi, tapi tidak masalah." Senyum memuakkan itu muncul lagi, rasanya tak ada beban sama sekali di wajah pucat itu meskipun statusnya saat ini adalah salah satu buronan Konoha.

"Iya. Aku mengerti." Gumamnya. " Kalaupun mereka bisa menemukanku dan aku harus masuk penjara, itu tidak akan membuatku takut. Setidaknya Tou- san masih bisa membebaskanku dengan uang- "

'Tok Tok Tok'

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan obrolan Sai, masih dengan memegang ponsel di telinga ia beranjak ke pintu dan membukanya.

Ia mengernyit menyambut tamu asing yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen. Dua orang yang memakai setelan jas hitam yang mirip.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

'Duak!' Tanpa membalas sapaan Sai salah satu dari pria itu menonjok keras wajahnya.

.

.

"Tak butuh waktu lebih dari satu hari bagi anak buahku untuk menemukan keberadaanya."

Ucap seorang pemuda berambut oranye jabrik. Ia duduk dengan sangat anggun di salah satu kursi restoran paling mewah di Suna. Jaket bulu yang ia kenakan, mata semerah darah dan sikap yang diam namun mematikan juga dua orang berjas hitam, yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, mengawalnya ke manapun ia pergi, semakin menegaskan bahwa laki- laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun ini bukanlah orang biasa.

"Wow, ini sangat menakjubkan! Atau aku boleh bilang sungguh kejam." Puji Temari berbinar- binar melihat foto yang baru di berikan pemuda itu padanya. Sebuah foto yang menggambarkan seorang pemuda berwajah pucat yang di penuhi luka lebam dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, tak berdaya teronggok di dalam tong sampah besar. Satu kakinya mencuat dari dalam tong namun terlihat muntir kesamping seperti habis di patahkan.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, rekan K." lanjut Temari bertepuk tangan kecil memuji pemuda itu. "Setidaknya kau benar- benar masih setajam dulu."

"Laki- laki bernama Sai itu memang harus membayarnya karena bernyali besar untuk berani menempelkan pistolnya di kepala Otoutoku." Tak ada perubahan wajah yang signifikan, namun wajah garang itu tetap rupawan untuk di nikmati puluhan mata wanita di restoran yang mulai terpikat oleh pesonanya.

"Hm.. begitu ya." Temari memasukkan foto itu kedalam tas, setidaknya itu bisa dijadikan oleh- oleh dari teman lamanya ini. "Tapi aku dengar dia masih hidup dan masih di rawat di UGD. Bagaimana seandainya kalau dia nanti buka mulut ke polisi soal tindakanmu ini?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Dia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya." Jawab pemuda itu percaya diri. "Kecuali dia berhasil menyambung kembali lidahnya."

- Boy's Addiction -

Sasuke mengemasi barang- barangnya ke dalam tas. Satu bulan adalah waktu terlama yang pernah ia habiskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Meski sempat mengalami masa kritis tapi keajaiban itu ternyata ada. Sasuke berhasil sembuh dengan lumayan cepat, luka jahit yang ada di perutnya memang belum sembuh sempurna tapi menurutnya berada terlalu lama di tempat ini juga tidak akan membantu. Ia bosan dan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

Langkah kaki pemuda tampan itu berhenti tepat sesudah ia keluar dari bekas kamar inapnya ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning tiba- tiba sudah muncul menjemputnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi agak terkejut. Ini masih jam sekolah dan memang tidak seharusnya dia berada di sini.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, Teme. Memang untuk apa lagi." Jawab Naruto agak sewot karena sepertinya pengorbanannya untuk bolos sekolah tidak di hargai oleh pemuda itu.

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Sasuke datar, kembali berjalalan dan di temani oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau benar- benar sudah sembuh, Teme?" Tanya Naruto basa- basi. Hampir setiap hari saat Sasuke berada di rumah sakit Naruto dengan setia selalu menungguinya, tapi entah kenapa ketika Sasuke sudah sembuh dan kembali seperti semula, Naruto malah jadi canggung sendiri mengingat kalau ia masih punya sesuatu yang harus ia ungkapkan pada pemuda ini.

"Kalau tidak sehat mana mungkin aku pulang, Dobe."

Naruto kembali diam. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift rumah sakit untuk turun ke bawah. Dan seperti scene- scene yang pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya, Naruto jadi manyun melihat beberapa suster yang ikut ke dalam lift menyapa Sasuke. Meski Sasuke tidak begitu ramah menjawab obrolan yang sesekali di buat oleh suster- suster tersebut tapi kelihatannya semuanya sangat tertarik dengan Sasuke. Selain tampan parahnya Sasuke ini selalu punya bakat untuk jadi pusat perhatian, tak perduli dimanapun ia berada.

"Kau sangat populer ya, aku jadi iri." Gumam Naruto pundung sendiri di pojokan lift ketika semua suster itu keluar dari lift dan tinggal mereka berdua.

"Untuk apa kau iri, kalau nanti aku akan jadi milikmu."

"Nanti? Nanti itu kapan? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melempar tatapan polos.

"Nanti... " Sasuke tersenyum miring da mengalihkannya wajahnya ke arah Naruto. "Nanti kalau kita menikah."

"Ekh... ?" Naruto syok sekaligus skeptis mendadak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau tidak berminat menikah denganku?"

"Ti.. tidak, i- itu terlalu ekstrim, Teme." Jawab Naruto gugup sendiri dengan wajah yang mulai merah padam. "A- aku belum terpikir sejauh itu, lagipula—"

"Kalau begitu aku cari saja orang yang menganggap kata 'menikah' tidak ekstrim." Ucap Sasuke ngambek. "Mungkin Deidara orangnya."

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Deidara!" Potong Naruto cepat.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menikah dengan Deidara?" Balas Sasuke berbalik tanya dengan gaya santai, seolah topik menikah bukan lagi topik tabu diantara kesamaan gender mereka.

Sunyi. Sasuke menunggu tapi Naruto seperti orang yang baru terkena asma. Ia membuka mulutnya berkali- kali tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Sudahlah Dobe, aku mau pulang sendiri saja." Ucap sasuke dingin ketika pintu liftnya sudah terbuka.

"Aku suka padamu, Teme."

Sasuke kembali berhenti berjalan. Senyum samar tampak dibibirnya. Namun ketika ia berbalik ia kembali memasang wajah dinginnya lagi.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Rasanya Naruto ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bak air terdekat. Mengulangi kalimat itu lagi bagai penyiksaan baginya, mengingat ia sudah menarik beberapa perhatian orang- orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Naruto keluar dari dalam lift dan kembali meneguhkan hati. Ia memutuskan jikapun ini adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan di tempat umun maka ia pasrah untuk melakukannya, setidaknya beban pengungkapan perasaan ini bisa lunas hari ini juga. Ia mengambil nafas dalam- dalam dan—

"AKU CINTA PADAMU, TEME!" Teriak Naruto. " KARENA ITU KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAH DENGAN SIAPAPUN, AKU TIDAK RELA!"

'pluk' Tas yang di bawa Sasuke jatuh kebawah. Ia melongo dan di ikuti puluhan penghuni rumah sakit yang ikut melongo. Rencananya berhasil untuk membuat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya namun di luar perkiraan kalau si bocah blonde akan meneriakkan kata- kata itu— dengan sangat keras— di tempat umum. Oke, itu mungkin salahnya.

.

.

.

"hari ini Kurenai- Sensei mulai cuti untuk proses kelahiran yang akan di lakukan satu bulan lagi." Ucap ketua kelas A memberi pengumuman saat dua jam pelajaran terakhir. "Jadi pelajaran matematika hari ini kosong. Tapi peraturan tetap peraturan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh kembali ke asrama sebelum jam selesai pelajaran berbunyi. Kalian boleh tetap berada di sini, atau ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca buku."

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi. " Lanjut pemuda itu sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kertas pemberian kepala sekolah yang ia terima kemarin, membacanya sekilas. "Guru pengganti Kurenai- Sensei akan datang dari Suna seminggu lagi. Dan meskipun beliau cuma guru pengganti saya harap kita bisa memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan membuatnya sangat nyaman di sekolah kita. Demikian pengumuman hari ini, terima kasih."

Dengan diakhirinya pengumuman itu beberapa siswa mulai memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Kureanai- Sensei memang sudah terlihat kepayahan akhir- akhir ini saat mengajar di kelas, meski anak kelas A sangat disiplin dan tidak pernah mengeluh saat proses belajar pembelajaran tapi kandungan Kurenai- Sensei yang sudah menginjak delapan bulan memang sudah mengharuskannya untuk cuti mengajar.

"Guru penggantinya dari Suna ya... " Desah Deidara sembari meregangkan badannya yang agak kaku karena terlalu banyak duduk kemudian dengan gaya agak centil ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang cuma selisih satu bangku di sisi kirinya. "Kebetulan sekali. Gaara, kau dari Suna kan?"

"Ya, Dei. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Gaara mengernyit.

"Kau kenal dengannya tidak?"

"Kau pikir cuma gara- gara dia dari Suna, dia bisa kenal semua orang yang ada di kota itu?" Potong Neji mengejek pertanyaan konyol mirip Deidara.

"Aku kan cuma nanya?" Balas Deidara sewot.

"Lain kali kalo bertanya yang berkualitas."

"Dasar Mr. Perfect!"

Gaara cuma tersenyum sendiri melihat dua tingkah temannya yang agak jadi out of character, yang dulu mungkin luput dari perhatianya. Meski mereka satu kelas, sebelum- sebelumnya Gaara sering menghindari mereka dan selalu memberi lebel negatif. Sasuke yang sombong, Neji si gunung es beku, Deidara yang cerewet dan Sai—lupakan! Pemuda itu tak masuk dalam pelabelan positif Gaara saat ini. Penilaian Gaara sudah berubah. Sejak Sasuke berada di rumah sakit dan Naruto yang tak pernah absen untuk menungguinya di sana, tak bisa di pungkiri kalau Gaara jadi agak kesepian, tapi untunglah Neji dan Deidara selalu muncul di saat- saat yang di butuhkan. Terutama Neji sih, Gaara jadi punya teman baru untuk sekedar nongkrong di taman asrama untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bersama Neji yang tak lupa selalu membawa buku untuk di baca.

"Ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Gaara saat pemuda bermata lavender itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak. Belajar bisa di mana saja." Jawab Neji, mengabaikan Deidara yang memutar bola matanya, terlalu bosan dan hafal betul dengan kalimat diplomatis milik pemuda kutu buku itu.

"Kalau begitu pasti ke taman." Guman Gaara menebak.

"Mau ikut?" Tawaran itu dilontarkan Neji dengan nada biasa saja meskipun di dalam hatinya seratus persen ia ingin pemuda ini ikut dengannya.

Gaara tersenyum sebentar kemudian menatap Neji yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Boleh. Asalakan kau tidak mengabaikanku selama dua jam penuh dengan membaca buku."

Neji menatap bukunya. Seolah menimang- nimang sejenak syarat yang diajukan Gaara dan kemudian dengan agak terpaksa akhirnya dia memasukkan bukunya kedalam laci meja.

"Baiklah."

Gaara membalasnya dengan senyuman lagi yang langsung membuat Neji agak salah tingkah. Mereka berdua bergegas keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Deidara yang melongo menemukan keganjilan dari sikap Neji. Sumpah, ia tak pernah melihat Neji seaneh itu, meninggalkan bukunya cuma gara- gara menuruti perintah orang lain.

"Ada yang tidak beres... " Bisik Deidara curiga memasang gaya ala detectif Konan.

"Tau begini aku akan menjemput Sasuke ke rumah sakit." Keluh Neji mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. Seperti hari- hari sebelumnya mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman yang sama, menikmati semilir angin dan payungan pohon- pohon besar yang berjajar memenuhi tempat ini. Neji bukan orang yang suka mengobrol, tapi demi Gaara ia akan mencoba menjadi orang yang tidak membosankan.

"Sudah ada orang yang menjemputnya." Ucap Gaara mantab. "Orang yang paling tepat malah."

Neji mengernyit sebentar, "Naruto kah?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya bolos sehabis jam istirahat tadi. Aku yakin dia menjemput Sasuke hari ini."

"Hmm... begitu."

"Aku sudah merasa lega sekarang." Neji menoleh dan mendapati wajah Gaara benar- benar seringan kapas. "Aku tidak pernah selega ini sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja aku punya hutang maaf pada Naruto, terutama pada Sasuke atas insiden penusukan itu."

"Sasuke pasti sudah memaafkanmu."

"Aku tau." Gaara diam sejenak, mengamati Neji yang kini malah pura- pura memperhatikan pepohonan yang ada di depannya.

"Neji, kenapa kau selalu mengernyitkan alismu?"

"Apa kelihatan?" Tanya Neji agak menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak menyangka si rambut merah bata itu memperhatikan salah satu detail anggota badannya.

"Kalau kau terus melakukan itu nanti kau akan cepat kelihatan tua."

"Deidara sering bilang begitu."

"Deidara bilang kalau kau tua?"

"Tidak. Dia bilang aku mirip bapak- bapak yang punya empat puluh anak."

Kontan tawa kecil Gaara meledak.

"Menarik sekali." Gaara manggut- manggut sendiri, Neji lagi- lagi jadi mati kutu. Cowok pemilik mata lavender ini pemegang Dan 4 aikido, Dan 2 karate, juga Dan 1 kendo menghadapi sepuluh brandal sekaligus bukan masalah tapi kalau soal menghadapi senyum atau sekedar ekspresi tawa Gaara itu langsung membuatnya jadi K O. Ataukah memang senyum Gaara terlalu manis untuk di taklukan? Hanya hati Neji yang tau.

"Mau main tebak- tebakan?" Tawar Gaara mencoba mengisi kekosongan topik yang lagi- lagi sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah main itu, bagaiman peraturannya?" Tanya Neji serius

"Gampang. Kau cuma harus menjawab dengan jujur ketika aku berusaha menebak dengan melempar pertanyaan padamu." Ucap Gaara memberi penjelasan. "Bagaimana?"

"Boleh." Jawab Neji kelihatan pasrah.

"Baiklah yang pertama." Kata Gaara sembari memilih- milih pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. "Kau pasti sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum."

"kau pasti suka orang yang cantik?"

"Cantik atau tidak cuma masalah keberuntungan.

"Kalau begitu tipe yang pintar dan selalu dapat nilai bagus?"

"Semua orang pasti dapat nilai bagus kalau dia mau belajar setiap hari."

"bagaimana dengan yang trendi dan pintar berdandan?"

"Sekarang banyak kosmetik yang berbahaya, kalau terlalu banyak dandan nanti bisa membuat kulit rusak dan bisa jadi membahayakan diri sendiri."

Sekarang Gaara setuju dengan Deidara dan ia hampir tak percaya kalau pemuda ini masih tujuh belas tahun.

"Memang tipe yang kau sukai seperti apa?"

"Yang berambut merah dan bermata panda- "

'Gawat.' Pekiknya dalam hati. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dan Neji baru sadar kalau ia sudah kelepasan berbicara. Secepat kilat ia berdoa dalam hati agar Gaara tidak mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan, tidak mendengarnya, tidak mendengarnya, tidak mendengarnya...

"Kau suka aku ya?"

"..."

Tiba- tiba membeku.

"..."

Mulsi kehabisan nafas.

"..."

Sunyi.

"..."

"Aku lupa. Buku ku dimana ya?

Mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan, Neji sibuk sendiri mencari bukunya.

"Kau tidak membawa buku tadi." Jawab Gaara singkat tak merubah tatapan menunggu jawaban milik Neji.

"Oh." Neji bangkit berdiri, menyadari kebodohannya. "Kalau begitu aku mau mengambilnya dulu. "

Dengan gerakan super duper kikuk, si pemuda bermata lavender itu melesatkan kakinya secepat mungkin, meninggalkan kursi, taman, dan Gaara yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip.

.

.

.

"Apa ?! Jadi Neji suka Gaara?" Teriak Deidara lebay. "Sejak kapan? Kok aku tidak tau? Kenapa mesti Gaara? Kok aneh? Kenapa ga denganku saja, kan masih matching dan bla.. bla.. bla.." Masih banyak rentetan kata 'kenapa' yang di lempar Deidara setelah itu dan langsung membuat rasa nyeri di jahitan perut Sasuke kambuh mendadak.

"Jadi serius, Neji suka Gaara?" Ulang Deidara memastikan, duduk sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke di sofa kamar asrama milik pemuda tampan itu dengan tatapan mata yang masih tak percaya.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke singkat. Merasa menyesal baru saja jujur tentang Neji pada si kuning berisik ini.

"Sasuke, cepat ceritakan padaku bagaimana fenomena spektakuler ini terjadi!" Paksa Deidara tak sabaran.

"Dia sudah suka Gaara sejak ia satu kelas dengannya."

"Aaa~ kau pasti bohong. Selama ini aku tidak pernah tau ada tanda- tanda kalau Neji suka dengan Gaara, seperti crack pairing tau!"

"Itu berarti kau belum mengenal Neji yang sebenarnya." Jawab Sasuke menambil salah satu majalahnya, menyibukkan diri untuk membaca salah satu artikel yang ada di majalah tersebut. "Dia itu seperti bendungan air raksasa yang sangat kuat, meski airnya sudah bocor sekalipun dia tidak akan bilang. Kecuali kau menganalisinya sendiri kemudian menuduhnya dengan sangat tepat, sampai dia tidak bisa mengelak dan mengakuinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Deidara manyun karena tak dapat mencerna kalimat Sasuke yang terlalu rumit. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan hingga ia mengaku padamu?"

"Hmm... Tidak banyak kok, cuma langsung tepat sasaran."

Satu tahun lalu...

"Maaf apa kau bawa dua bulpen?" Tanya Gaara kesekian kalinya, dan sekarang pertanyaan yang sama ditujukan pada orang yang duduk di belakang mejanya.

"Tidak, maaf."

Ini adalah hari pertama ulangan akhir semester dan Gaara begitu bodohnya tak membawa alat tulis miliknya satu pun di tas, entah karena lupa atau ia terlalu sibuk belajar hingga mengabaikan perlengkapan alat tulisnya. Ini kesalahan kecil namun vital jika terjadi di Konoha Gakuen School. Sekolah ini tak menerima keteledoran. Kalau seorang murid tak membawa alat tulisnya saat ujian maka bisa di pastikan tak ada waktu untuk membeli, atau mengambilnya di asrama, namun didiskualifikasi dari kelas adalah resikonya.

"Pakai punyaku saja." Setelah hampir sepuluh menit sebelum ujian berusaha mencari pinjaman dan hampir putus asa, pinjaman itu dengan sukarela akhirnya datang.

Gaara menoleh, menatap wajah pemuda itu beberapa saat untuk mengenalinya. "Kau punya dua bulpen?"

"Sejujurnya tidak, tapi pakai saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Gaara pemuda itu meletakkan bulpennya di meja, hendak menolak namun pemuda itu buru- buru mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei"

"Ya?" Asuma- Sensei, penjaga ujian di hari pertama itu menjawab.

"Maaf, hari ini saya belum siap untuk ikut ujian. Jadi, boleh kah saya izin keluar kelas?"

Asuma- Sensei terdiam sejenak, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa karena pemuda ini adalah salah satu siswa favoritnya mengingat bahwa ia sangtlah pintar dan bisa mendapat nilai diatas rata- rata di bandingkan harus mengundurkan diri karena ketidaksiapan saat ujian.

"Hm, baiklah." Ucap Asuma- Sensei, apapun alasannya Asuma- Sensei adalah orang yang menghargai privasi muridnya dan ia tidak harus menanyakan apa alasan dari ketidaksiapan tersebut. "Tapi Sensei harap kau bisa mengikuti ujian susulan dua minggu lagi, Hyuuga Neji."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekilas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tentu saja perpustakaan adalah tempat paling nyaman stelah taman sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat hiburannya setelah ini. Perpustakaan sekolah masih sepi pagi ini, cuma ada beberapa penjaga yang sedang sibuk untuk menata buku, seperti yang ia harapkan. Ketenangan dan kesunyian adalah tempat favorit Neji. Opium yang jarang ia dapatkan di tempat lain.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Tanya Seorang pemuda ketika Neji baru saja mengambil satu buah buku dari rak buku besar yang ada di depannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau ikut berada di sini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ada alasan lain selain alasan malas mengikuti ujian dan alasan itu terkait dengan kecurigaannya akhir- akhir ini terhadap pemuda bermata lavender itu.

"Aku sedang tidak siap mengikuti ujian hari ini."

"Kau cuma mengcopi alasanku." Balas Neji terlihat santai sembari membaca sinopsis dari buku yang ia pegang.

"Aku tidak siap karena aku terlalu syok melihat temanku baru saja melakukan tindakan di luar normalnya."

"Meminjamkan alat tulis tidak bisa di samakan dengan membunuh orang, jadi di bagian mana aku tidak normal?" Radarnya begitu cepat menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Di bagian di mana seorang Hyuuga Neji tak seharusnya mengorbankan hari ujian pertamanya cuma untuk seorang Gaara." Jawab Sasuke kemudian menancapkan tatapan mata onyxnya begitu dalam ke aarah Neji. "Kau menyukai Sabaku no Gaara, kan?

'Buk!'

Buku yang di pegang Neji terjatuh. Sperti dibidik oleh anak panah yang cepat dan tak meleset dari sasaran. Sasuke memang jenius tapi Neji yakin dirinya lebih jenius dari pemuda raven itu. Dibagian mana? Di bagian mana ia meninggalkan petujuk, tanda- tanda, remah roti atau apapun yang membuat temannya itu bisa menganalisisnya dan mengfonisnya dengan sangat , di luar batas logikanya, TEPAT!

Sasuke mengambil buku milik Neji, menyadari kalau temannya itu terlalu syok mendengar ucapannya sampai- sampai tak bisa mengambil bukunya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku temanmu sejak kita berusia lima tahun. Meskipun agak menyebalkan tapi aku harus mengakui kalau sejak kau melihat si rambut merah itu kau seperti berada di dunia lain. Setiap kali dia muncul di kelas kau selalu melihatnya seolah dia adalah orang yang sudah mencuri separuh hatimu dan kau tidak bisa melepaskannya sedikit saja."

Neji masih tak menatap Sasuke, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tak berbuat seperti itu. Dan bagaimana bisa ia menolaknya, karena setiap Gaara tertangkap oleh mata lavendernya, pemuda itu seperti telah menarik bagian lain dari diri Neji, seperti ada perasaan liar, ingin memiliki, banyak perasaan aneh yang Neji bahkan tak dapat lukiskan namun selalu ia pendam.

"Kalau kau suka dengannya, ungkapkan saja."

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Berada di sampingnya, membantu serta menjaganya itu sudah cukup."

Sasuke mengeryit, jelas sekali ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Neji.

"Lalu sampai kapan akan melakukan itu?"

"Sampai dia sadar kalau aku menyukainya."

"Kalau dia tidk menyadarinya?"

Neji tersenyum getir dan menyadari benar bahwa mencintai seseorang tidak semudah yang ia kira. "Kalau begitu mungkin peranku cuma sekedar sebuah bayangan baginya. Cinta tidak harus memiliki kan?

.

"Omong kosong!" Umpat deidara memotong cerita Sasuke, berdiri dari kursinya. Cerita masa lalu Neji tiba- tiba saja membuatnya jadi naik darah. " 'Cinta tidak harus memiliki', apa- apaan itu? cuma orang putus asa yang akan bilang begitu!"

"Aku pikir Neji itu cuma pintar dalam hal pelajaran dan ilmu bela diri, ternyata memang benar. Dia memang bodoh di luar dua hal itu! aku heran, apa susahnya bilang suka pada Gaara, toh kalau di tolak dia bisa mencari lagi. Gampangkan?" Ucap Deidara sewot sendiri.

"Kau pikir bisa mencari lagi seperti beli kaos kaki, huh?" Ucap Sasuke menoyor kepala Deidara dengan majalahnya.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku setidaknya dia tidak akan jadi seorang pengecut." Ucap Deidara lagi- lagi manyun sembari mengelus- elus kepalanya yang sudah menjadi korban majalah Sasuke. "Sampai kapan dia akan terus secara sukarela menjadi pintu darurat bagi Gaara? Dan tidak pernah disadari keberadaannya. Bukankah itu tidak adil! Atau- " Seperti ada lampu ide yang menyala di atas kepala Deidara pemuda blonde itu tiba- tiba duduk kembali dan memegang tangan Sasuke seolah minta pesetujuan kolaborasi. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua membantunya untuk mendapatka cinta Gaara?"

"Tidak mau. Merepotkan." Balas Sasuke menolak binaran mata Deidara yang teralalu menyilaukan.

"Ekh, kau tidak kasian dengan Neji?"

"Neji bukan tipe orang yang suka dibantu. Biarkan saja apa maunya, aku tidak mau ikut campur."

"Ah~ kau tidak setia kawan! Kita putus!" Pekik Gaara ngambek berdiri dari kursinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tiba- tiba jadi skeptis sendiri. Sejak kapan ia pacaran dengan Deidara? (LOL)

- Boy's Addiction -

"Aku kangen dengan kamar asramaku. Boleh aku masuk?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia cuma memberi jalan bagi pemuda bermata panda itu untuk masuk ke kamar asramanya. Terlalu syok, bisa jadi, karena sudah satu bulan lebih pemuda ini tak berbicara padanya tapi malam ini seperti sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto, menemukan pemuda ini tiba- tiba mengunjunginya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merubah tempat tidurku ya, masih terlihat rapi." Ucapnya mengamati tempat tidur singgel miliknya yang masih sama keadaannya seperti waktu ia tinggalkan dulu. "Hmm.. bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto? Kau baik- baik saja?"

Bocah blonde itu tak menjawab, ia tetap membisu mengamati teman lamanya itu.

Gaara tersenyum, menyadari kalau ia memang terlalu banyak punya salah terhadap Naruto. Dan ia sudah siap kalau seandainya Naruto memang tidak memaafkannya. "Maaf ya, waktu itu aku sudah mengabaikan dan bersikap jahat padamu. Juga... soal insiden penusukan itu. Aku benar- benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya, aku..."

Gaara belum sampai ke kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya ketika bocah blonde itu tiba- tiba saja berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau sudah kembali, Gaara. Kau sudah kembali!" Kesedihan yang bercampur tawa di luapkan jadi satu oleh Naruto dalam peluknnya yang erat. Ia benar- benar merindukan sahabatnya ini, dan kebahagiaanya menjadi sempurna ketika Gaara sudah kembali seperti semula. "Aku sangat senang. Kau tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti itu lagi ya, soalnya aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa kalau tidak ada kau. Jangan jahat seperti itu lagi..."

Masih banyak keluhan lainnya yang menyembur tanpa rem yang hampir membuat pemuda berambut merah bata ini menahan nafas. Bukan karena omelan naruto, tapi karena pelukan itu. Takut akan sesuatu yang berhasil ia pendam selama satu bulan ini muncul kembali...

"Kau harus janji padaku!" Tuntut Naruto, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat- lekat mata jade itu. "jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum menjawab permintaan Naruto. "Baiklah."

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi." Tambah Naruto. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau mentraktirku ramen. Tapi tidak cuma aku saja, Neji, Deidara dan juga Sasuke juga!"

.

.

.

"Gomen nee... aku menyuruh anak buahmu untuk membereskan orang ini." Ucap Temari berjongkok di depan orang paruh baya yang tergeletak pingsan akibat beberapa pukulan keras dari dua pria berjas hitam tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya pemuda berambut oranye itu. kali ini penampilannya sedikit berbanding terbalik dari penampilan yang ia suguhkan di salah satu restauran paling mahal di Suna. Jeans, kaos tebal tak berlengan, dan sebuah syal motif garis hitam putih yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Meski cuma penampilan sederhana, namun kombinasi ini malah memperlihatkan bentuk badannya yang tinggi dan mempesona ala model cat walk tingkat dunia dengan perut six pack yang tampak samar dari balik kaosnya.

"Hayama Ebisu." Temari menoleh ke arah pemuda itu sebentar, kemudian berdiri mengamati sekilas apartemen milik pria yang sedang pingsan tersebut. Barang- barang pecah dan berserakan dimana- mana. Mungkin pria yang pingsan ini beberapa kali melawan saat di hajar oleh dua pria berjas hitam, entahlah, yang jelas Temari dan pemuda berambut oranye itu baru masuk ketika semuanya sudah beres di kerjakan. "Dia guru pengganti di SMA Gakuen School yang akan dijadwalkan hadir dua minggu lagi."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya pemuda berambut oranye.

Temari menghela napas jengah. Ia mengambil satu permen karet dari dalam saku mantelnya, lalu duduk secara sembarangan duduk di meja makan yang terletak dua langkah di sampingnya.

"Sebelum kita sampai ke pokok permasalahan, aku ingin sedikit curhat padamu, rekan K." Ucap Temari, matanya mulai menerawang ke masa lalu. "Dulu setelah kau menyetujuinya, ku pikir rencana penciptaan pasangan Seme dan Uke paling keren di Konoha bakal lancar- lancar saja. Aku sudah memperkenalkan Gaara pada Naruto saat SMP, membantu Naruto melalui orang dalam agar ia bisa di terima di Konoha Gakuen School, bahkan menyuap pengurus asrama agar memberikan izin bagi Gaara untuk sekamar dengannya. Tapi rencanaku semuanya gagal. Sia- sia..." Temari menghela nafasnya lagi. Kerja keras, yang hampir semuanya dirahasiakan dari Gaara dan Naruto, selama bertahun- tahun terancam cuma jadi sebuah mimpi yang bakal terbuang di sudut pikir, tak pernah jadi nyata.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Gaara X Naruto, dan ucapkan selamat datang untuk pasangan terbaru kita rekan K. Naruto X... " Temari merogoh sakunya, menyodorkan sebuah foto di depan pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. "... Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menelengkan wajahnya, matanya meng- scane foto yang ada di hadapannya dengan sangat cepat. Aura penolakan tercium seiring bergantinya ekspresi tenang menjadi wajah dingin yang mematikan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha corporation adalah backingannya. Perusahaan terbesar di Konoha." Temari meletakkan foto itu di meja, kemudian tertawa dengan gaya agak phsyco. "bahkan aku tidak yakin bisa menyingkirkannya sendirian."

"dia sudah jadi Seme dari Otoutoku?"

"Sudah. Tepatnya hari ini di rumah sakit tempat pemuda itu dirawat." Jawab Temari mantab. Jika rekannya selalu di kawal dengan dua pria berkemampuan bela diri yang mematikan maka Temari selalu di lengkapi dengan orang- orang setingkat mata- mata profesional yang selalu memantau Gaara dan Naruto selama dua puluh empat jam full dan informasi yang di dapat selalu akurat serta cepat.

"Berani sekali dia memikat Otoutoku. Aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya."

Temari tersenyum gembira. Ia tau kalau rekannya ini sangat amat sensitif dengan orang- orang yang mendekati Otoutonya. Boleh di bilang kalau pemuda ini selalu memantau kondisi Otoutonya secara detail meski secara sembunyi- sembunyi dan tak pernah di ketahui Naruto. Tak heran kalau Naruto tak pernah punya teman, terutama teman perempuan, karena memang begitu lah ia di kondisikan oleh pemuda ini. Kondisi agar Naruto tak pernah jatuh hati terhadap perempuan. Bahkan ketika ia mencium ada gelagat seseorang yang mencoba mendekati Otoutonya- tak perduli perempuan atau laki- laki, pemuda ini akan langsung membereskannya, tentu dengan bergam cara yang kadang di luar batas kewajaran. Alasan yang belum jelas di ketahui kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, bahkan Temari sekalipun. Tapi yang pasti saat Temari menawarkan adiknya Sabaku no Gaara empat tahun yang lalu untuk menjadi Seme Naruto, pemuda ini menyetujuinya. Sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah Temari sangka karena pemuda berambut oranye ini menerima ide gilanya, penciptaan pasangan Seme dan Uke paling keren se Konoha. Apakah cuma ide ini saja yang terdengar gila? Atau memang kedua orang ini sudah termasuk gila? Sepertinya pilihan kedua yang benar.

Temari turun dari meja makan yang ia duduki, bergerak mendekati rekannya dengan senyum seribu watt. "Tenang saja rekan K, aku sudah menyiapkan apapun yang kau perlukan untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya."

- Boy's Addiction -

"Maaf ya, aku baru bisa mentraktir kalian hari ini." Ucap Gaara menatap satu persatu temannya yang duduk di melingkar di meja bundar kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Waa.. tidak apa- apa Gaara, yang penting kau sudah mentraktir." Ucap Naruto ramah.

"Dekat."

"Hmm, Naruto, kau sudah pesan seperti biasanya?"

"Yup! Ramen pedas seperti yang aku pesan biasanya." Naruto mendekatkan kursinya kearah Gaara.

"Terlalu dekat."

"Tapi itu kan pedas sekali, Naruto?"

"Tidak apa- apa, Gaara. Nanti kalau terlalu pedas kau pasti selalu memberikan minumanmu padaku kan. Boleh ya...?" Ucap Naruto manja melempar puppy eye no jutsu sembari memegang tangan si pemuda berambut bata tersebut.

"Sangat dekat..." Desis suara itu, di ikuti urat simpang tiga yang mulai banyak bermunculan.

"Hmm kau mau sekalian di traktir minuman?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Boleh."

"Waaa... benarkah? Terima kasih Gaara!" Teriak Naruto Girang memeluk Gaara.

'Brak!'

"Sudah cukup!" Sasuke berdiri menggebrak mejanya, membuat seluruh orang yang ada di kedai melongo terkejut—mines Neji dan Deidara yang cuma geleng- geleng kepala, menyadari benar sifat possessif Sasuke. Api- api cemburu meletup- letup kecil diatas kepalanya, tak tahan melihat Ukenya terlalu menempel kepada laki- laki lain. "Dobe! Tukar kursi denganku, sekarang!"

"Apa- apaan sih, tidak mau ah!" Bantah Naruto manyun.

"Dobe..., aku bilang, tukar- kursi- sekarang" Ucap Sasuke gemas memperjelas suaranya.

"Aku tidak mau. Salah sendiri kau pilih kursi itu, Teme!" Sekarang Naruto ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau kau tidak pindah sekarang, nanti kepalaku bisa terbakar dengan sendirinya."

"Terbakar apanya? Memang kau taruh api di atas kepalamu?" Sewot campur polos.

"Kau yang sudah menaruhnya!"

"Ekh, mana bisa? Aku tidak taruh apa- apa."

"kau itu, dasar Dobe! Apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan jelas?"

"Kau ini bicara pa sih, aku tidak mengerti!"

Neji menghela nafas, sebelum perkelahian mulut ini bertambah ribet dan memakan waktu berjam- jam, ia pun berdiri dari kursinya. "Dei, kau pindah ke kursiku, biar aku yang duduk di kursi Naruto dan Naruto bisa duduk di kursi mu."

" Tidak boleh!" Pekik Deidara, Suaranya mengalahkan gebrakan meja Sasuke yang langsung membuat semua yang ada di meja bundar itu langsung diam serempak. "Sasuke tetap duduk di kursimu! Naruto kau juga! Gaara tetap disitu dan Neji..." Ia menoleh ke arah Neji dengan wajah mengancam. "Meski ada gempa bumi, angin topan, banjir bandang atau langit runtuh sekalipun, kau tidak boleh pindah dari kursimu! Tetap duduk di situ sampai kita selesai makan, kau mengerti!"

Gaara dan Naruto menelan ludah, baru pertama kali melihat Deidara marah. Persis mak lampir dengan background gunung berapi yang meletus.

Ajaib. Tak ada perlawanan, bahkan dari Neji atau Sasuke sekalipun. Mereka kembali duduk di kursi masing- masing dengan wajah yang masih ngeri.

"Nah begini kan sudah tenang." Ucap Deidara melempar senyum semanis malaikat. Belum sempat ia duduk dari kursinya, seorang pelayan muncul dan membagikan gelas minuman berisi teh pada mereka berlima.

"Loh ramennya mana? Gaara kau pesan Ocha tadi?"

"Tidak, Naruto."

"Aku yang pesan." Sela Deidara. "Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba Ocha di sini, tenang saja aku yang traktir." Jelas pemuda berparas cantik itu membantu membagikan gelas Ocha tersebut. Tawa misterius terdengar samar tepat saat ia membagikan gelas terakhir milik Neji, yang entah kenapa langsung membuat Neji kena firasat buruk.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Bisik sasuke menarik pemuda berparas cantik itu lebih dekat kearahnya. "Tempat duduk Neji yang di samping Gaara dan pembagian Ocha gratis. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan."

Deidara tertawa misterius lagi. "Hmm.. apa ya? Hehe tidak ada kok, aku cuma berharap siapa tahu hari ini Neji mabuk dan dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gaara. Cuma itu." Bisik Deidara kemudian menarik dirinya kembali menjauh dari Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada gelas Ocha milik Neji.

"Jadi begitu."

"Oke baiklah semuanya. Sebelum kita makan ramen, bagaimana kalau kita bersulang dulu bersama- sama." Tawar Deidara begitu bersemangat mengangkat gelasnya.

"Bersulang untuk apa, Dei- chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bersulang untuk apapun deh, yang penting bersulang."

"Oh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu ayo! Ayo!" Ajak Naruto mengangkat gelasnya, diikuti oleh Gaara, Sasuke, dan Neji yang entah kenapa agak ragu- ragu.

"Bersulang untuk kebahagiaan kita semua!" Ucap Deidara gembira diikuti oleh benturan gelas keramik milik teman- temannya. Semua meminum Ochanya sampai habis kecuali Deidara yang sibuk sendiri memperhatikan Neji, dan hatinya mencelos lega ketika melihat Ocha yang ada di gelas pemuda bermata lavender itu ludes tanpa bekas.

"Bagus" Gumamnya senang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Neji curiga dengan sikap Deidara yang duduk di sampingnya, sedari tadi mesam- mesem gaje sendirian. Deidara berhenti tersenyum, mengamati Neji sebentar.

"Neji kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Deidara mengernyit. kenapa tak ada reaksi ya? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kalau aku tidak baik- baik saja, pasti aku sudah ada di rumah sakit dan mana mungkin aku bisa berada di sini, minum Ocha dan-" belum selesai Neji berbicara, Deidara sudah merampas gelas minuman Neji dan mencium baunya. Cuma tercium bau teh biasa, tak ada bau lain.

'Gawat! Aku salah memberi gelas' Pikir Deidara kalang kabut. 'Kira- kira siapa yang mendapat gelas itu?'

"Khukhukhukhukhu..." Gaara tertawa sendiri, dengan wajah merah ia menengadah dan menunjuk ke atap. "Langitnya sangat cerah, dan banyak bintang..."

Semuanya menyeringai, kemudian mengikuti Gaara menengadah ke atas... cuma ada atap yang dihiasi sarang laba- laba.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" Tanya Neji, orang pertama yang menyadari kalau ada keanehan pada pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut. Deidara, orang kedua yang menyadari kesalahan peletakkan gelasnya, buru- buru mengambil gelas milik Gaara tapi sayang tindakannya di dahului oleh Naruto.

"Ada yang memasukkan sake ke gelas Gaara." Ucap Naruto setelah mencium bau aneh dari gelas milik Gaara.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Neji kawatir. "Gaara, kau mabuk?"

"Bintangnya indah sekali, Neji... bisakah kau mengambilnya satu... " Gaara mulai melantur kemana- mana.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke asrama." Dengan susah payah, Neji mulai menggandeng Gaara untuk bangkit dari kursinya. "Sasuke, setelah ini bantu aku mencari siapa orang yang telah mencampur sake ke dalam minuman Gaara."

Sasuke cuma tersenyum sambil melirik Deidara yang melorot dari kursinya. Pelakunya tentu saja bakal cepat ditemukan karena Deidara lah yang menyuruh salah satu pelayan ramen Ichiraku untuk menambahkan sake di salah satu gelas ocha, tujuannya gelas itu untuk Neji. Ide awalnya untuk membuat Neji mabuk dan mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Gaara, tapi malah Gaara yang kena.

"Gawat!" Gumam Deidara, "Gawat kenapa?" Tanyanya cepat pada si bocah blonde yang ada didepannya ketika Naruto juga mengucapkan kata yang sama dengannya.

"Gawat, karena Gaara selalu punya perilaku aneh kalau dia mabuk." Jawab Naruto.

"Perilaku aneh?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melirik Neji yang masih kesulitan mengajak Gaara pergi.

"Saat SMP Gaara pernah sekali tak sengaja minum sake dan hasilnya dia bakal melakukan hal- hal aneh, dan sebaiknya jangan mendekatinya saat dia mabuk?" Ucap Naruto yang kini entah kenapa mulai menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Deidara penasaran ples takut ikut mendekatkan kursinya ke Sasuke.

"Karena Gaara kalau mabuk, dia suka sekali men-"

'Cup'

Suara itu serempak membuat Deidara, Sasuke, dan Naruto menoleh, mendapati pemuda berambut merah bata itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan mesrah ke bibir Neji.

"- cium."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah terparkir di depan gerbang SMA Konoha Gakuen School. Si pemilik masih berada di dalam mobil sembari mengamati bangunan besar nan megah sekolah kusus laki- laki paling populer di Konoha tersebut.

"Sepertinya Temari sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Idenya brilian, membuatkanmu alasan untuk berada di sekolah ini secara resmi dengan sedikit kekuasaan." Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu sembari mengotak- atik laptopnya. Wajahnya sangat imut dan tak pantas dengan gelar yang ia sandang di Suna- sebagai hacker paling handal abad ini.

"Bagaimana persiapan administrasiku?" Tanya pemuda berambut oranye itu, masih tak mengalihkan matanya pada bangunan sekolah yang ada di depannya.

"Sistem penyusupan berhasil. Semua data dari Hayama Ebisu yang di kirim ke Konoha Gakuen School sudah ku ganti dengan datamu, berikut dengan semua gelar dan sertifikat palsu. Aku yakin tak akan ada yang mencurigainya, semuanya di jamin aman."

"Bagus. Aku tidak sabar ingin membuat sedikit kerusuhan, terutama untuk pemuda itu."

Sekali pencet enter, layar laptop pemuda berambut merah itu menampilkan foto seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven, Uchiha Sasuke, berikut data lengkapnya yang berhasil di bobol oleh sang hacker.

"Selamat bersenang- senang."

Pemuda berambut oranye itu keluar dari mobilnya, penampilan yang sekarang lagi- lagi berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan sebelum- sebelumnya. Sebuah setelan jas berwarna hitam kualitas satu, rambut oranyenya tampak sedikit rapi dan tak lupa sebuah kacamata berlensa tipis ala eksekutif- eksekutif muda yang trendi. Daya bius dalam bentuk lain yang bisa membuat semua perempuan yang lewat disekitar menahan nafas ketika melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda lainnya muncul dari gedung utama sekolah, ia berlari kecil mendekati mobil sport tersebut.

"perkenalkan, saya ketua kela 2A. Saya minta maaf tidak bisa menjemput anda di bandara karena saya pikir anda akan datang sekitar dua minggu lagi. Maafkan saya." Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat. "Tapi saya senang anda sudah berda di sini sekarang. Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen School... Kyuubi- Sensei."

Pemuda berambut oranye itu tersenyum, diikuti sebuah kilatan aneh yang terpancar dari mata semerah darah miliknya.

**TBC**

**Balasan Rievew:**

**Gunchan****cacunalu****polepel : Benarkah pernah mengalami scene di minimarket itu? wah kebetulan sekali ya :D**

**Widi Orihara****: Begitu ya.. sebenarnya saat mengetik saya sudah beri banyak jarak menggunakan enter berkali- kali tapi saat di updet jaraknya hilang. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan, lain kali saya akan perbaiki :D**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini :D. Oh ya, Karena saya tak mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas, adakah yang bisa menebak urutan tempat duduk dari Naruto dkk di meja bundar saat di ramen Ichiraku?**

**Rievew plis...**


	5. Boy's Addiction Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T atau T+? lagi- lagi galau- di tendang

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto, Neji x Gaara

Genre : Romance, Drama dan... mungkin cuma itu

ya - di tendang lagi

Warning : gaje, typo, ketidaksempurnaan cerita dan

segala macam

Chapter 5

Happy reading!

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya tegas. "Aku adalah pengganti guru matematika kalian yang baru. Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi, salam kenal." Sepertinya hari ini tak akan bisa di sebut sebagai hari- hari normal seperti sebelumnya, entahlah kenapa, tapi yang jelas sejak ia masuk dan memperkenalkan diri dihadapan seisi kelas... rasanya ada aura lain yang menyerbu. Aneh dan sanggup membekukan seluruh mata siswa kelas A. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, mata onyxnya seperti terseret dalam seringai ganjil yang sekarang tanpa ia sadari mengarah kearahnya.

"Kau" Tunjuk Kyuubi kepada Sasuke. "Aku ingin tau seberapa jauh kemampuan anak kelas A dalam mengusai pelajarannya. Wakili teman- temanmu dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu padaku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ba- bagaimana dia tau namamu?" Bisik Deidara mengernyit pada Sasuke.

"Kerjakan halaman delapan puluh enam nomer satu dari buku paket, sekarang, di papan tulis." Perintahnya.

Tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Sasuke lebih memilih melihat soal di buku paketnya, menghafalkan sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju papan tulis untuk mengerjakannya.

Ia mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan santai, yang semacam itu tak akan terlalu banyak membebani Sasuke untuk berpikir terlalu keras.

"Salah."

Baru saja Sasuke menuliskan hasil akhirnya, Kyuubi sudah mencoret pekerjaan Sasuke, menyilangnya tanpa ragu- ragu dengan spidol merah.

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya, kenapa kau memutuskan kalau jawabanku salah?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tanpa melihatnya aku tau kalau kau sudah salah." Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menatap pemuda berambut raven itu dengan mata merahnya yang luar biasa tajam. "Kau sudah salah sejak awal. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melanjutkannya lebih jauh lagi."

"Aku rasa kau sedang tidak membicarakan soal yang sudah aku kerjakan."

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku senang kau mengetahuinya lebih cepat, karena yang sedang aku bicarakan adalah..." Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dan membisikkan nama itu. "Naruto."

Aura yang tidak menyenangkan terpancar lebih kencang dari dua orang yang sedang terlibat dalam posisi yang begitu aneh di depan kelas, membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya jadi bergidik ngeri. Guru mereka yang baru, dilihat dari sisi manapun memang rupawan namun ada hal lain yang membuat mereka semua punya opini yang sama terhadap pemuda berambut oranye ini, yakni kemiripannya dengan iblis.

Deidara menoleh kearah Gaara, menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sedari tadi mengfokuskan mata jadenya pada sosok Kyuubi tanpa henti, lalu menggumam pelan yang dapat Deidara dengar meski cuma samar.

"Namikaze..."

"Aku mendengarmu.. seperti melafalkan namanya." Ucap Deidara saat di kantin bersama Gaara. Pelajaran matematika hari ini berlangsung tidak menyenangkan dan diakhiri dengan pemberian tugas yang lumayan banyak, meski begitu tak ada yang berani protes ataupun mengeluh.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, ia tak berhasil mengingatnya. "Nama Namikaze itu seperti tidak asing."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Deidara antusias. "Kau mengenalnya? Bukankah dia dari Suna?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku benar- benar pernah mendengar nama marga itu dulu." Ucap Gaara separuh ragu- ragu.

"Aku harap Kurenai- Sensei cepat kembali mengajar." Keluh Deidara, "Aku tidak suka guru matematika baru itu. Orangnya sih tampan tapi kok sepertinya jahat ya. Kau lihat tidak saat dia berbicara dengan Sasuke, sepertinya dia sensi sekali. Apa karena Sasuke dianggap bisa menyaingi ketampanannya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kenapa Neji hari ini tidak masuk?"

'Glek'

Deidara tiba- tiba menelan ludah. Sepertinya Gaara tak ingat apa yang terjadi di kedai ramen kemarin, ditambah lagi bahwa sepertinya memang tak ada orang yang menjelaskan padanya tentang peristiwa ciuman itu.

Deidara mengangkat bahunya dan berlagak polos. Bisa mati dia kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin adalah hasil karya rencananya yang gagal total, tapi tetap diakuinya lumayan, setidaknya Neji bisa mendapatkan ciuman Gaara.

"Aku tidak tau. Dari tadi pagi dia tidak kelihatan, mungkin sedang bertapa." Jawab Deidara asal-asalan. "Coba cari saja di asrama."

"Hmm... boleh juga." Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui Neji, menanyakan soal kejadian di kedai ramen kemarin."

"Ekh, apa? Tunggu, Gaara! Itu..."

Terlambat, Gaara sudah berjalan keluar dari kantin. Lagi- lagi ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mulutnya berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu apa akibatnya. Yang ia takutkan adalah Neji menceritakan peristiwa yang kemarin dan berencana mencari siapa pelaku yang memasukkan sake ke dalam teh milik Gaara. Meski Deidara sudah mengantisipasi dengan mewanti- wanti pelayan kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini tapi tetap saja ia takut kalau sampai ketahuan.

Ia mengacak- acak rambut blondenya sendiri dan belum selesai mengutuk, mata cantiknya tak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang duduk di pojokan kantin. Ia mengenakan seragam SMA Konoha Gakuen School yang sama seperti yang Deidara kenakan tapi pemuda itu terlihat asing di sekolah ini. Si rambut merah yang berwajah imut. Ia sedang menghadap sebuah laptop yang terbuka di depannya, namun tak sedetikpun pemuda itu memperhatikan benda tersebut karena ia lebih tertarik pada si blonde cantik yang sekarang sedang balik memperhatikannya.

Puas menikmati wajah skeptis Deidara, pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menutup laptopnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Teme!" Panggil Naruto ceria seperti biasanya. Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil membawa dua botol jus tomat yang ia beli di kantin. "ini untukmu." Ucapnya menyerahkan satu botol jus tomatnya pada Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menerimanya dalam diam kemudian mengfokuskan matanya ke gumpalan awan yang sedang berarak rendah di langit.

"Tadi aku melihat Deidara dan Gaara di kantin. Aku tidak sempat menyapa karena kau menyuruhku buru- buru ke sini." Cerita Naruto. "Teme, kenapa kita beristirahat di roof top? Bukannya enak di kantin?" Tanya Naruto polos memperhatikan area roof top yang luas namun sepi. Jujur ia tidak suka tempat ini.

"Aku cuma ingin bicara denganmu."

"Soal apa?" Tanya Naruto mengernyit, baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sasuke berwajah kaku tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenal Namikaze Kyuubi?'

Deg!

Tiba- tiba saja jantung Naruto memompa lebih cepat. Nama itu seolah membuatnya membeku dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu?" Tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, bocah blonde itu melempar balik pertanyaan. Alih- alih menghindar namun nyatanya pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama pentingnya dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke tanyakan.

"Karena dia adalah guru pengganti matematika ku yang baru."

'Klotak'

Botol jus yang Naruto bawa terjatuh. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah Naruto terlihat terkejut.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke mengernyit pada Naruto. Bocah blonde itu tak menjawab, ia cuma mundur perlahan.

"Aku..." Naruto gelagapan, " Aku harus pergi."

"Bertahun- tahun kau berbakti pada ayah, mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir Neji. "

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, tepat ketika ia akan masuk gedung asrama. Di sana, di depan gazebo kecil di dekat gedung ini berdiri Neji dan satu orang lagi yang mirip Neji, Hyuuga Hiyashi, ayah Neji.

"Bagaimana dengan putri Hinata?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi sudah memberitahukan berita ini pada putrinya, dan putri Hyuuga setuju." Pria itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam jasnya, lalu memberikannya pada Neji. "Para tetua juga sudah memutuskan tanggalnya, tapi ayah berjanji pernikahan ini tidak akan sedikitpun mengganggu sekolahmu."

Neji mengambil surat itu. Akhirnya hal paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya datang juga, lewat secarik kertas yang berisi ketatapan tanggal pernikahannya dengan sepupunya. Klan Hyuuga punya tradisi spesial, mereka terdiri dari kaum bangsawan dan kaum biasa selalu menetapkan pernikahan putra- putrinya. Kaum bangsawan yang di duduki oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, seperti di generasi- generasi sebelumnya, harus menikahkan putrinya dengan laki- laki pilihan yang berasal dari klannya sendiri dan di pilih langsung oleh para tetua serta pernikahan itu di laksanakan dengan batas usia di bawah dua puluh tahun. Neji sudah mendengar tradisi ini saat ia berumur dua belas tahun. Ia mengenal Hinata meski tak begitu akrab. Gadis itu cantik, pintar, dan anggun serta sikap pemalunya yang kadang memikat beberapa lelaki Hyuuga lainnya. Tapi Neji bukanlah salah satu dari pemuda itu. Ia... sungguh bukanlah orang yang berharap untuk di pilih.

"Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, ayah." Ada sebuah penolakan dalam suara itu meski cuma samar.

"Ayah tau, Neji." Jawab Hyuuga Hiyashi. "Tapi bagi ayah ini adalah sebuah penghargaan besar bagi kita, kaum biasa. Jadi ayah mohon, jangan kecewakan ayah." Pria itu menepuk pundak putranya seolah putranya adalah satu- satunya pengangkat martabat yang selama ini ia idam- idamkan di klan Hyuuga. " Jadilah putra kebanggaan ayah."

Hanya seulas senyum yang Neji dapat setelahnya, kemudian pria itu pergi, meninggalkan Neji yang termenung sendirian sampai suara itu menyapa.

"Jadi kau dijodohkan ya?"

Neji menoleh, sedikit terkejut namun ia berusaha kembali menormalkan wajahnya.

Gaara tidak tau apa yang mesti ia ucapkan selanjutnya, ia pun mengangkat tangannya ragu- ragu lalu berkata lagi. "Selamat ya."

Neji tak membalas jabatan tangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat terluka dan sedih. Dalam diam ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi melewati Gaara begitu saja dan menghilang di pintu gedung asrama.

Gaara menghela napas, hatinya tiba- tiba menjadi sesak.

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga sekolahnya, terus berlari tanpa tahu arah kemana kakinya pergi. Dan sampailah dia di taman belakang sekolah. Sunyi. Cuma bunyi nafasnya yang memburu juga ribuan gambaran dari kenangan masa lalu yang tiba- tiba datang menyesaki otaknya. Kenangan kelam masa lalu yang ia kubur dan ia tutup rapat- rapat bahkan dari sahabatnya sendiri, Gaara. Tapi cukup dengan satu nama kenangan itu menguar begitu saja tanpa bisa di hentikan.

Siluet badan tegap yang berdiri di dalam kamarnya yang sepi.

Bunyi rintikan hujan di hari itu.

Tarikan tangan pemuda itu.

Dekapannya.

Bibirnya yang menyentuh leher Naruto dengan lembut.

Semua sentuhan tangannya di badan mungil Naruto...

"Kyuu." Bisiknya parau.

Tiba- tiba sebuah sapu tangan membekap hidungnya. Naruto mencoba meronta namun pengaruh obat bius itu lebih cepat melumpuhkan syaraf- syarafnya. Bocah blonde itu tak sadarkan diri dan roboh dalam pelukan pemuda berambut merah.

- Boy's Addiction -

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Samar, awalnya, hanya terlihat atap putih yang tinggi. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang pusing kemudian bangkit duduk dari tempat tidur. Perlahan kesadarannya membaik dan cukup untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa ia bukan sedang berada di kamar asramanya, melainkan di sebuah kamar hotel mewah yang entah di mana lokasinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto terkesiap. Ia menoleh. Matanya terbelalak ketika sosok itu hadir kembali padanya dalam penampilan yang jauh berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Celana kain berwarna coklat yang elegan dipadu padankan dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang memiliki potongan leher yang agak rendah, cukup bisa mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang menawan.

"Kyuu..." Ada getar setengah takut dalam suara itu, membuat bocah blonde itu tanpa sadar meremas seprei tempat tidur yang ia duduki.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto? Maaf membawamu dengan cara yang seperti ini. Aku cuma takut kalau kau tidak mau menemuiku" Ucap Kyuubi terlihat santai duduk di sebelah Naruto. Bibir Naruto membeku, posisi yang sedekat ini agak membuatnya canggung. "Bagaimana kabar ibu? Apakah dia baik- baik saja?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Apakah sejak aku pergi, sekali saja dia pernah menanyakan kabarku?" Lagi- lagi Naruto tak menjawab, tapi untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini tanpa jawaban dari bibir Naruto pemuda berambut oranye ini sudah mengetahui jawabannya. "Aku rasa jawabannya tidak. Wanita itu, sejak dia mengusirku dari rumah pasti dia tidak pernah lagi menganggapku sebagai anaknya."

Kyuubi menghela napas, matanya menerawang ke sudut langit- langit kamar.

"Aku merindukan ayah, Naruto." Bisiknya pelan. "Andai dia masih hidup, setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau membelaku." Namikaze Minato mungkin adalah orang satu- satunya di dunia ini yang Kyuubi percaya, di banding Uzumaki Kusina yang tanpa alasan yang jelas selalu menganak tirikannya. Minato punya sikap adil terhadap anak- anaknya. Ia menganggap Naruto seperti anak laki- laki yang manis dan penurut namun untuk Kyuubi, Minato selalu memperlakukannya seperti orang dewasa, seperti kawan lama. Kegiatan memancing bersama di tiap akhir bulan adalah kegiatan favorit Kyuubi. Namun kegiatan itu tak pernah lagi ada sejak Kyuubi berumur lima belas tahun karena kondisi badan Minato semakin memburuk. Penyakit jantung itu telah membuat Minato meninggal tahun itu juga.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

Nada suara tak ramah itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi di masa lalu. Wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kembali menjadi iblis.

"Karena aku merindukanmu, Otouto." Ia mengarahkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi naruto, tapi bocah blonde itu buru- buru mundur ketakutan dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aku mau pulang ke asrama."

"Sekali saja kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari pintu kamar ini, aku bersumpah akan membunuh Sasuke saat ini juga."

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto syok dan menghentikan langkah kakinya dalam sekejap.

Di salah satu asrama Konoha Gakuen School...

Seorang pemuda, tangan kanan Kyuubi- Akasuna Sasori, sedang memasang alat peredam pada pistolnya sembari mengamati beberapa laptop yang ia biarkan menyala. Dua laptop menampilkan gambar sisi TV dari kamar Sasuke. Dari satu layar kecil, tampak Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa kamar asramanya sambil mengahadap ke arah layar televisi. Tak sulit bagi Sasori untuk berperan ganda sebagai hacker, mata- mata atau pembunuh sekalipun, karena itu adalah tugas yang biasa ia jalankan ketika ia bekerja pada Kyuubi.

Selesai memasang alat peredamnya ia mengambil ponsel dari saku blazer, mendengus bosan karena benda kecil itu tak kunjung berbunyi.

.

.

"Dengan sekali kode, Sasori akan berangkat ke kamar Sasuke dan- Bang!" Kyuubi menyeringai, " Mungkin besok kau bisa menemukan Sasuke yang terkapar dengan peluru yang menembus kepalanya."

"Jangan lakukan itu Kyuu!" Teriak Naruto. Ia berlari kembali duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan memohon. "Jangan ganggu Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakitinya."

"Kau mau aku tidak menyakitinya?"

"Aku mohon Kyuu, demi apapun, aku mohon jangan libatkan Sasuke."

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Hati kecil Naruto memberi sinyal akan firasat buruk ketika Kyuubi menyentuh pundaknya, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Untuk malam ini, jadilah adik manis yang penurut seperti waktu itu."

Untuk sesaat mata sebiru langit itu menjadi kosong.

"Aku yakin itu bukanlah syarat yang beratkan."

Ribuan gambaran masa lalu yang pahit itu berputar- putar kembali dengan sangat cepat di kepalanya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tak berdaya saat ini, melainkan sosok yang ia cintai. Sasuke...

"Apa dengan ini kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mencari kepastian dalam bola mata semerah darah tersebut dan ia mendapatkan jawabannya dalam sorot mata hangat milik kakanya yang dulu.

"Tentu saja Otoutoku sayang, tentu saja..."

Naruto menunduk, membiarkan Kyuubi melepas blazernya juga baju kemejanya. Ia dapat merasakan jari- jari lembut namun menyakitkan itu menyentuh kedua pundaknya yang sekarang tanpa busana. Kakaknya mendorongnya perlahan agar ia berbaring di tempat tidur bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di lehernya. Seperti sebuah dejavu yang kembali terulang namun dalam bentuk nyata...

TBC

Ano... soal typo di chapter sebelumnya, saya minta maaf atas ketidak telitian saya. Semoga di chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya tidak ada lagi ^^

Widi Orihara : Jawabannya kurang tepat, yang benar adalah Sasuke- Naruto-

Gaara- Neji- Deidara. Tapi terima kasih sudah menjawab.

Dattebayo- San : Waduh Dattebayo- San pertanyaannya banyak sekali, saya

sampai bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu, hehe tapi ga papa.

pertanyaannya akan saya jawab lewat cerita chapter enam saja

ya ^^

Neko- tan : Jujur sempat memutuskan bahwa tidak akan ada chapter lima

alias discontinued yang menyebabkan protes dari Hyerin yang

menuntut agar fanfic ini di teruskan. Keterbatasan ide membuat

saya hampir putus asa. Tapi lewat pertanyaan dari review anda

saya mendapatkan ide, meluap- luap malah. Tapi masih perlu

banyak perbaikan, tentu saja, maka dari itu chapter ini agak

pendek dari chapter sebelum- saya jadi

cerita sendiri xp. Tapi yang jelas ide penerusan fanfic ini

berasal dari pertanyaan anda yang menanyakan 'apakah

rekan K alias Kyuubi brother complex atau incest?' dan

jawabannya adalah dua- duanya :D Terima kasih atas idenya.

Dan untuk teman- teman yang lainnya terima kasih banyak ya sampai chapter lima masih bersedia mampir untuk membaca cerita gaje ini. Baik saran, kritik, pesan, ide sangat saya terima dengan senyum lebar.

Jadi monggo di review ^^


	6. Boy's Addiction Chapter 6

Sasuke muncul dari kelokan lorong. Pelajaran pertama akan di mulai lima menit lagi, ia menuju lorong loker untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang ia letakkan di sana. Loker nomer seratus delapan puluh lima, ia memasukkan kunci lokernya, memutarnya dan ketika di buka... selembar foto terjatuh dari sana, tergeletak tepat di ujung sepatunya. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengernyit, ia mengambil foto itu dan detak jatungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga ketika mengenali siapa pemuda yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

.

.

**Uchiha no Aiko present...**

.

.

Boy's Addiction

Chapter 6

# Pathetic #

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ruang guru, wajahnya kaku, bara api serasa tersumpal dalam dadanya. Matanya mengunci rapat ketika menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedang menyeringai senang, seolah menunggunya. Amarahnya kian membuncah, ia melewati puluhan meja guru yang sudah kosong dengan cepat, menuju sosok itu dan-

'Dies!'

Sebuah tonjokan keras bersarang di pipi kiri Kyuubi. Pemuda itu terpental ke belakang, tak berhenti di situ, Sasuke mengejar Kyuubi dan terus menonjokinya beberapa kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Apa?!"

Pemuda iblis itu membalas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis dari bibirnya yang memar, "Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Aku sangat menikamatinya, apa kau ingin aku menceritakan bagaimana dia mendesah di dalam pelukanku, hn?"

"Kurang ajar, mati kau!" Teriak Sasuke menonjok Kyuubi kembali. Sesuatu seperti membuat hati Sasuke terbakar. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan badannya sendiri dan tangan itu terus meluncur ke wajah Kyuubi.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Teriak Kakashi- Sensei muncul di pintu diikuti Asuma- Sensei. Mereka berdua berlari menarik Sasuke dari belakang dan melerainya. Sasuke sempat berontak, namun sensei bermasker itu cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa- apa?" Tanya Asuma pada Kyuubi, membantu pemuda berambut oranye itu berdiri. Pipi kirinya lebam parah dan sudut bibinya berdarah namun itu tak bisa menghentikan pemuda iblis itu untuk kembali mengangkat dagunya angkuh pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin murid tidak tau sopan santun ini di hukum dengan setimpal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku."

Asuma menghela nafas dan menatap prihatin ke arah Sasuke, "Tentu saja, kita akan membawa kasus ini ke kepala sekolah."

Sasuke berhenti berontak, menangkap sebuah kilatan puas dalam bola mata semerah darah itu. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah di jebak.

"Sasuke ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau memukuli Kyuubi- Sensei?" Tanya Deidara kawatir tepat ketika Sasuke muncul dari pintu ruang kepala Sekolah. Neji juga ada di sana namun wajahnya tak secemas Deidara.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia cuma memberikan selembar kertas, sebuah surat fonis resmi tentang hukuman yang ia terima. Deidara membacanya dan matanya membulat ketika menemukan hukuman apa yang Sasuke terima.

"Skorsing selama satu bulan?" Ucap Deidara tak percaya. "Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sampai menimbulkan hal semacam ini?"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Deidara, ia pergi meninggalkan dua temannya begitu saja. Memang inilah yang diharapkan Kyuubi. Selain membuat Sasuke murka, ia juga menginginkan Sasuke untuk mendapat masalah dalam sekolahnya. Dan ia sudah berhasil. Setidaknya skorsing selama satu bulan tidak bisa di anggap main- main meski Sasuke tak begitu memperdulikannya. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih menderita...

"Teme!" Panggil Naruto. Baru sampai di separuh perjalanan lorong, bocah blonde itu sudah muncul didepannya, mengatur nafasnya yang tergesa- gesa dengan wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dari wajah Deidara. "Kau baik- baik saja? Deidara baru saja memberitahuku bahwa kau terlibat masalah. Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sorot mata onyxnya begitu dingin menatap Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku blazernya, menarik tangan Naruto dan meletakkan benda itu di telapak tangan bocah blonde tersebut.

"Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah muncul didepanku atau berbicara padaku. Aku benci kau." Ucap Sasuke dingin, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto terpaku, perlahan dilihatnya foto yang ada di telapak tangannya. Itu adalah foto dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuubi di atas ranjang dan di bawah satu selimut yang sama yang menutupi kedua badan mereka yang polos tanpa busana.

"Naruto?" Panggil Deidara akan mendekat ke arah Naruto, namun pemuda blonde itu terlihat ketakutan, mukanya pucat menyembunyikan foto itu di kedua tangannya. Naruto perlahan beringsut mundur dan berlari pergi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Deidara mengernyit, "Kenapa dengan Naruto dan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Neji, ayo kita cari apa penyebabnya. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan guru matematika kita yang baru."

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah melibatkan diri dalam masalah ini."

Deidara menatap Neji tak percaya, di saat seperti ini bahkan pemuda bermata lavender ini tak terlihat peduli. "Kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan? Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman kita, dan bagaimana kau bersikap acuh seperti itu."

"Di dunia ini tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang punya masalah, Dei."

Lagi- lagi Deidara mengernyit, melalui kalimat itu ia berusaha mencoba membaca keadaan.

"Ada apa Neji?"

Neji membisu. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu deretan kursi tunggu di lorong ini. Deidara tak pernah melihat Neji sepayah ini, wajahnya murung dan seolah seluruh beban di dunia ini ada di pundaknya.

Deidara menghela nafas jengah, kemudian duduk di samping Neji. "Kita sudah berteman lama, dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara sendiri. Kalau kau punya masalah, apapun itu, kau bisa cerita padaku."

Mata lavender itu menatap lurus ke satu arah, bendungan dalam hatinya sudah bocor, rusak parah... ia sungguh tak sanggup kalau harus menahan masalah miliknya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku akan menikah, Dei."

Deidara terkejut, menatap Neji tak percaya. "Kau terpilih?"

Neji mengangguk lemah.

Deidara tahu soal tradisi ini. Dulu saat ia masih SD, ia pernah mendengar hal ini dari kedua orang tuanya karena orang tuanya adalah sahabat baik dari klan Hyuuga. Neji adalah orang yang rajin dalam segala hal juga orang yang cakap dalam pelajaran serta ilmu bela diri, karena hal itulah Neji selalu terlihat serius dan kaku sampai- sampai Deidara selalu menggodanya dengan mengatakan kalau ia terus begitu maka ia akan terpilih menjadi suami Hinata. Neji selalu mengacuhkannya namun ternyata ejekan itu menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Menjadi kaum bangsawan dari klan Hyuuga adalah apa yang ayahku inginkan sejak dulu, lalu atas alasan apa aku tidak menerimanya?" Ucapnya tetap terlihat tegar menyembunyikan hati kecilnya yang berteriak menolak hal itu.

"Kau menerimanya?" Ulang Deidara lagi, memastikan bahwa kata- kata itu benar- benar berasal dari hati Neji yang terdalam.

Lama sekali Neji terdiam. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik dan Deidara menyadari itu.

"Jikapun aku mau memberontak, aku butuh alasan yang kuat."

"Kau punya." Jawab Deidara cepat.

Neji menatap Deidara, mencoba membaca mata temannya itu, mencari jawaban. Tapi Deidara cuma menggeleng kemudian berkata, "Carilah alasanmu sendiri, aku yakin itu cukup kuat dan kau sudah menemukannya."

Lewat kalimat itu tiba- tiba bayangan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tersenyum melintas di kepalanya. Senyum getir tergambar sekilas dalam bibir Neji, lalu pemuda bermata lavender itu cuma bisa menunduk dan menggumamkan sederet nama dalam bisikan.

"Sabaku no Gaara..."

.

.

.

Naruto muncul dari pintu ruang UKS. Matanya sedikit merah menahan genangan air mata yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar tidak keluar saat menghadapi kembali pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua." Pinta Kyuubi pada petugas UKS yang baru saja mengobati beberapa luka lebam di badannya. Petugas UKS itu mengangguk kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke." Tuntut Naruto dengan sisa suaranya yang hampir meredup karena kesedihan dan kemarahan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Kyuubi tak langsung menjawab, ia melirik sekilas pada foto yang di pegang oleh adiknya.

"Memang." Jawabnya santai. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya secara fisik tapi aku tidak berjanji kalau aku tidak akan menyakitinya secara mental."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto sembari meremas foto yang ada di genggaman tangannya. "Kalaupun kau datang untuk menghancurkan hidupku, aku berharap kau tidak pernah datang."

"Jadi kau membenciku?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Apa cuma gara- gara seorang Sasuke kau membenciku?"

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tatapan meremehkan milik Kyuubi membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Baginya Sasuke adalah orang yang ia cintai dan ia tidak rela orang lain mengejeknya meski hanya melalui sebuah tatapan.

"Kau seharusnya tau apa arti Sasuke bagiku, Kyuu.. bahkan kau pun tau untuk apa aku melewati malam kemarin bersamamu."

Kyuubi berdiri dari kursinya. Tatapan mata sedingin es menghantam Naruto tanpa ampun. Ia mendekati Naruto perlahan dan mencengkram lengan kiri bocah blonde itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Memang apa yang kurang dariku?" Ucap Kyuubi menahan amarahnya. Meski ia sudah tau bahwa adiknya mencintai pemuda berambut raven itu tapi mendengar fakta ini secara langsung dari Naruto membuat hatinya berpuluh kali lipat menjadi sakit. "Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sangat menyukaimu? Apa kau tidak tau apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini adalah untukmu? Dan apa kau tidak tau kalau setiap detik dalam hidupku aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu? Kau adalah milikku Naruto! Dan tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini, tidak Sasuke sekalipun bisa mengambilmu dariku! Kau cuma milikku! Milikku!" Teriak Kyuubi keluar dari kontrol dirinya.

Naruto terperangai.

"Tapi kau kakakku."

"Lalu?"

"Kau cuma kakakku, seharusnya tak lebih dari itu." Setetes air mata merembes menuruni pipi tan Naruto.

Kyuubi mendengus, kemudian diikuti dengan seringai kecil dan kemudian tertawa mengerikan tanpa melepas cengkraman tangannya dari lengan mungil adiknya. Naruto hampir tak mengenali kakaknya dalam sosoknya yang sekarang, begitu mengerikan, begitu tak terkendali, dan itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

"Satu- satunya orang yang membuat kita tampak seperti saudara di dunia ini adalah ibu. Tanpa dia, tentu saja tak ada yang mengira kalau kita saudara, otouto. Jadi..." Kyuubi menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh nafsu pada adiknya sendiri. "Haruskah aku juga menyingkirkan ibu agar kita bisa bersama tanpa terganggu dengan status hubungan saudara?"

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada kyuubi. "Kau sudah gila."

"Tentu saja, dan aku gila karenamu."

"Kau gila Kyuu!" Teriak Naruto mendorong Kyuubi menjauh darinya, derai air matanya berhambur begitu saja. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti ibu. Tidak akan!" pekik Naruto dan ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

- Boy's Addiction -

"Jadi begitu?"

Temari meletakkan kedua tangannya- yang memegang beberapa jepretan foto yang baru ia terima, di atas pembatas jembatan. Beberapa meter bergerak ke salah satu ujung jembatan ini akan membawa Temari ke sebuah tempat yang menjual banyak barang- barang untuk para otaku. Tempat itu adalah tujuannya, rutinitas yang selalu ia jalani setiap sore. Namun acara untuk mengunjungi tempat itu agaknya sedikit tertunda karena kedatangan mata- mata kepercayaannya yang mengabarkan tentang berita terbaru dari Konoha Gakuen School.

"Ada apa nona Temari? Apakah ada yang salah dengan informasi ini?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Tak seperti biasanya ketika ia membawa informasi pada nonanya, gadis itu kadang tertawa dengan puas atau malah kadang marah dengan tidak jelas, tapi yang terjadi sekarang sedikit aneh. Setelah melihat foto tentang Kyuubi dan Naruto yang berada dalam hotel, ia malah melamun dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku cuma sedang teringat tentang pemberian izin tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Maksud anda pemberian izin dari tuan Kyuubi untuk menjodohkan Tuan Gaara dengan adik tuan Kyuubi?"

Temari mengangguk, posisinya masih sama dan tak menatap pemuda itu. "Aku tau kalau dia menyukai adiknya. Bahkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini, menjaga adiknya dari jarak yang jauh, mengawasinya, adalah semata- mata karena ia benar- benar menyukai bocah berambut kuning itu. Lalu pertanyaan yang cukup lama mengganjal di kepalaku adalah, kenapa ia memberiku izin untuk menjodohkan Gaara dengan Naruto?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas nona Temari, itu karena anda adalah temannya."

"Bukan, bukan begitu Yukinojo." Kali ini pemuda berwajah bersahaja itu dapat melihat ekspresi sedikit kecemasan dalam wajah nonanya. "Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya. Jika kau benar- benar mengenal rekan K, kau akan tau bahwa ia bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu memperdulikan teman atau keluarganya sendiri kecuali orang yang dicintainya."

"Tapi anda adalah orang yang menolongnya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Anda adalah orang yang menjadikannya bisa seperti ini sekarang."

"Rekan K bisa saja menolak bantuanku waktu itu. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mau menukar adiknya dengan kehidupan sementara yang nyaman dariku." Jelas Temari. "Aku yakin dia punya alasan lain kenapa dia memberiku izin tujuh tahun lalu."

Temari melihat foto yang ada di tangannya kembali.

"Jadi apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda, nona Temari?"

Temari terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin tau apa alasan Kyuubi. Fokuslah pada hal ini dan kirimkan aku informasinya padaku secepat mungkin. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik, nona Temari." Jawab pemuda itu tegas, membungkuk memberi hormat dan bergegas pergi. Temari berbalik ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya namun seseorang dari arah berlawanan tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Maaf." Ucap pemuda bermata onyx itu, kemudian terlihat sedikit terburu- buru memanggil taxi.

Temari membatu sejenak, wajah pemuda itu tak asing, sungguh! Buru- buru ia berbalik mencarinya tapi terlambat taxi yang dinaiki pemuda itu sudah melaju menjauh darinya.

"Tidak mungkin kan itu dia..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Tuan kita mau kemana?" Tanya supir taxi itu.

"Ke stasiun Suna, pak." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan kuncir di belakang tersebut, bernapas lega menemukan dirinya sudah berada jauh dari gadis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi. Ia meletakkan kameranya di dalam tas kemudian mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, dokter Orochimaru." Sapanya, "Sore ini saya akan pulang ke Konoha." Menunggu sejenak jawaban dari pria paruh baya itu kemudian setelah menimang- nimang beberapa saat ia mulai berbicara lagi. "Dokter aku ingin minta satu hal darimu."

Suara di sebrang itu menyahut singkat.

"Aku sudah siap bertemu dengan keluargaku. Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Otoutoku."

Hening sesaat. Pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar dan cemas. Sampai akhirnya suara itu menyahut, lagi- lagi dengan jawaban singkat namun membuat pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih dokter Orochimaru." Ucapnya. "Saya berjanji setelah ini saya masih akan tetap tinggal bersama anda."

- Boy's Addiction -

Naruto duduk sendirian di salah satu deretan bangku stasiun. Apa yang sudah Kyuubi ucapkan kemarin tentang ibunya membuatnya kawatir. Meski sempat mendapat penolakan dari kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen School tapi akhirnya surat izin cuti sekolah selama dua minggu untuk pulang ke rumah dikabulkan.

Tinggal di Konoha Gakuen School akhir- akhir ini membuatnya tersiksa. Kyuubi dan Sasuke sudah cukup membebani pikirannya hingga ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir sedikitpun. Ia ingin pulang dan menjauh dari mereka semua. Ia juga ingin pulang karena ibunya... satu- satunya orang yang mungkin saat ini bisa memberinya ketenangan, meski setiap kali Naruto mengingat wanita berambut merah tersebut yang bisa ia ingat adalah peristiwa waktu itu.

Flashback

"Ibu pulang." Ucap Kushina sembari membuka pintu rumahnya, rintik hujan tipis di luar membuat separuh bajunya basah. Satu tangannya membawa tas kerja dan tangan yang lainnya sedang membawa satu kotak besar kue apel- kue kesukaan salah satu anaknya. Pukul satu lewat tiga puluh menit, ia tepat waktu seperti biasanya. Pekerjaanya sebagai guru sekolah dasar tak banyak menyita waktu di rumah, sehingga ia tak kerepotan mengurus kedua anaknya meski ia adalah seorang single parent tahun ini.

Tak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Sembari mengamati keadaan rumah yang sepi ia meletakkan tas dan kue yang ia bawa di meja ruang tamu. Cukup aneh karena biasanya Naruto yang pulang lebih dulu darinya pasti selalu menunggu di balik pintu, mengejutkannya dan meminta izin darinya untuk makan kue dari tempat penyimpanan yang ada di dapur. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu tak muncul, namun ia menemukan tas Kyuubi tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah.

"Bolos lagi." Gerutu Kushina membawa tas putra sulungnya, ia pun menaiki tangga hendak memarahi Kyuubi namun saat melewati kamar Naruto ia mendengar suara Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Kyuu.. hentikan, sakit..." rengek Naruto menagis.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto, sebentar lagi."

Sudah beberapa kali Kyuubi melakukan hal itu pada Naruto untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah pucat dan setengah hilang kesadaran.

"Kyuu.. ngh.., Naru tidak kuat.." Suara Naruto melemah.

Kushina gemetar. Hatinya berkecamuk membayangkan apa yang sudah dua anaknya lakukan di dalam kamar, sekuat tenaga ia bergerak ke arah pintu itu dan membukanya-

.

.

.

"Plak"

Sebuah tamparan menghantam pipi kiri Kyuubi malam itu. rintik hujan di siang hari tadi sudah berubah menjadi hujan deras malam ini. Sama seperti apa yang ada dalam dada kushina, seperti ada badai yang menerjang kehidupannya untuk kedua kalinya setelah kematian Minato. Menemukan fakta bahwa putra sulungnya adalah seorang incest dan sudah memperkosa saudaranya sendiri yang notabene memiliki gender yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa Kyuu? Kenapa?" Mata kushina memerah. Tangannya hendak menampar Kyuubi lagi namun tak berdaya. Ia sebenarnya menyayangi putra sulungnya ini sama seperti Naruto, tapi kenakalan yang setiap hari Kyuubi lakukan selalu membuatnya marah dan kesal. Mungkin kelihatannya ia lebih sayang terhadap Naruto karena ia selalu memperlakukan Naruto dengan sangat lembut dan berlaku sangat keras pada Kyuubi. Namun semua itu untuk kebaikan Kyuubi yang ironisnya malah Kyuubi anggap sebagai ketidak adilan di rumah ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada ibu kalau kau seperti ini?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Kyuubi menyeringai. "Kalau ibu tau aku seperti ini, memang apa yang akan ibu lakukan? Mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

Kushina tak menjawab.

"Ibukan tidak tau aku. Ibu tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang aku inginkan, lalu kenapa aku harus memberitahu ibu?"

Kushina mulai menangis, menyadari bahwa mungkin ini semua juga di karenakan kesalahannya karena tak pernah memperhatikan Kyuubi sejak ia kecil. Tapi diluar dari semuannya ia benar- benar tak mau keadaan ini berlangsung lama. Ia mengusap air matanya, mencoba tegar kembali.

"kemasi barangmu sekarang juga, besok ibu ingin mengirimmu sekolah di Otto."

"Tidak mau."

Penolakan itu membuat Kushina terkejut.

"Ibu cuma ingin menjauhkanku dari Naruto kan?" Ucap Kyuubi yakin, "Aku mencintai Naruto, mungkin karena dia adalah adikku aku malah lebih menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin dia jadi normal, maka dari itu aku melakukanya pada Naruto-"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau sekolah di Otto."

"Kau tidak akan sekolah di Otto—"

Kyuubi mengernyit.

"Ibu tidak akan lagi peduli padamu." Ada jeda dalam suaranya yang parau, sungguh menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa putra sulungnya sudah terlampau jauh dari dirinya. Sebuah ketegasan harus di ambil. " Pergilah dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kembali, mulai hari ini kau bukan anakku."

Kyuubi tercengang. Ia tak pernah melihat ibunya menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Tatapan yang membuatnya tampak menjadi orang asing dalam hitungan detik di rumah ini.

"Baik, aku pergi." Ucap Kyuubi mantab. Keras kepalanya, sedikit banyak sudah memberinya nyali yang cukup besar untuk hidup di jalanan sekalipun umurnya baru lima belas tahun. Dan setelahnya Naruto yang sedari tadi cuma bisa meringkuk di dalam kamar keluar, menemukan ibunya yang duduk di lantai ruang tengah, menagis sendirian. Ia mungkin bisa saja menjadi trauma selama bertahun- tahun lamanya akibat apa yang baru saja kakaknya perbuat namun mulai malam itu ia berusaha menjadi tegar lebih dari yang ibunya lakukan. Ia tak ingin lagi membawa beban berat pada wanita itu. Ia bersumpah, meski sulit dan tak mudah, akan kembali seperti Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang ceria dan selalu bersinar, dan semua itu cuma untuk ibunya...

Flashback end

Naruto menghela nafas. Kereta yang ia tunggu sudah tiba. Ia pun berdiri dan memakai tas rangselnya.

"Kenapa tiba- tiba ingin pulang?"

Naruto berbalik dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah bata itu sedang mengatur deru nafasnya yang tersengal- sengal. Setelah mengetahui berita cuti dari Naruto ia buru- buru menyusul Naruto ke stasiun dan mencari bocah blonde itu di tiap sudut tempat ini seperti orang gila.

"Tidak apa- apa, Gaara. Aku cuma merindukan ibuku, jadi aku ingi menjenguknya."

"Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Gaara cemas. Naruto cuma menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. "kau dan Sasuke-"

"Lain kali kau mampir ke rumahku ya." Potong Naruto cepat sembari tersenyum. Gaara mengernyit, menyadari bahwa bocah blonde itu seperti menghindari sesuatu.

"Aku baru sadar, bahwa sejak kita berteman aku tidak pernah membawamu main kerumahku. Aku yang lebih banyak main kerumahku."

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu cuma diam.

"Aku banyak menceritakanmu pada ibuku. Aku yakin dia pasti senang kalau dia bertemu denganmu—"

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara Gaara sudah menarik tangannya dan merangkul bocah blonde itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tau kau sedang tidak baik- baik saja." Bisik Gaara di sisi Naruto. "jangan tanggung semuanya sendiri, aku akan membantumu Naruto"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal, berjanjilah ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua." Naruto menatap sahabatnya tak berkedip, ia menarik nafasnya dalam- dalam kemudian mengatakannya dengan keyakinan penuh, "Aku tidak pernah berpaling darinya bahkan sedetikpun. Dia adalah penyemangatku, orang yang mengenalkanku tentang cinta yang sebenarnya, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku... Sasuke adalah-"

Dua kata berikutnya menghilang di telan deru suara kereta lainnya yang baru datang namun Gaara masih bisa membaca gerak bibir bocah blonde tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu hendak berbicara lagi tapi Naruto sudah beringsut mundur kemudian memberinya senyuman paling cerah miliknya. "Jaga dirimu baik- baik, Gaara. Terima kasih atas semuanya."

Gaara tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia cuma bisa melihat teman terbaiknya itu pergi, menaiki kereta yang melaju cepat dan menghilang dari tangkapan mata jadenya.

.

.

.

Neji duduk di taman sendirian. Ia merindukkan saat- saat itu. Saat di mana Gaara selalu menemaninya untuk membaca buku. Mungkin benar sekali kalau sekarang ia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang pengecut karena tak mau memperjuangkan cintanya sendiri. Dulu, memang ada saat ketika ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gaara, waktu di mana Gaara masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Naruto. Ada setitik asa baginya, meski belum sempurna namun secarik kertas yang menentukan masa depannya dari klan Hyuuga telah memberantakkan semuanya. Ia sudah menemukan alasan itu namun sampai sekarang ia tetaplah seorang pengecut yang menyerah pada keadaan.

"Neji, semuanya sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi." Neji berdiri dari kursinya, ia berbalik dan menemukan ayahnya sudah berdiri di sana, menunggunya. Penandatanganan ikrar pernikahan dari klan akan di lakukan lima hari lagi dan Neji harus pulang ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Baik, ayah." Ia menangguk sopan kemudian mengikuti pria itu menuju mobil.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar pada mobil Neji yang menghilang di tikungan jalan dari atas roof top. Ia tertawa getir, kemudian tanpa keraguan ia menaiki pagar pembatas tempat saat ia mengatakan bahwa alasannya untuk hidup adalah karena bocah blonde itu? tapi setelah melihat foto yang dikirim Kyuubi padanya, ia seperti mendapatkan tamparan yang sangat keras, baginya itu seperti penghianatan dari orang yang ia anggap paling berarti dalam hidupnya, dan sekarang ia cuma orang yang tak lagi punya alasan untuk hidup.

"Tak ada gunanya. Semuanya cuma sampah..." Desisnya, kemudian ia menutup mata dan melangkahkan kakinya-

'Grep'

Tepat ketika tubuh itu akan meluncur ke bawah, sepasang tangan merangkulnya dari belakang, menariknya hingga tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke belakang secara bersama- sama.

"Dasar Uchiha payah! Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri semuanya selesai? " Orang itu terguling tepat di samping Sasuke, ia mencoba bangkit meski terbatuk- batuk. "Lama tak bertemu denganmu, rasanya otakmu bertambah tumpul."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke masih tak bergerak dari posisi jatuhnya, kemudian kemarahan seperti memuncak dalam hati. Ia bangkit dan menuju pemuda itu. Mencengkaram krah bajunya dan bersiap menonjok.

"Kenapa kau selamatkan aku, idiot? Memang kau ini siapa-"

Angin berhembus pelan menyibakkan rambut hitam pemuda itu, menampakkan wajanya dengan sangat jelas. Tangan Sasuke melemas, ia seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Aniki?" Ucapnya tak percaya.

**TBC**

Balasan Rievew

**Auntumn aoki** : Akan ada dua orang yang akan menyelamatkan mereka semua dan salah satunya sudah sedikit keluar di chapter ini. Jadi tenang saja :) Di chapter ini dan chapter yang kemarin mereka harus di uji lo, terutama Neji karena dalam fic ini Neji tipe cowok yang kaku namun sejujurnya tidak percaya diri kalau menyangkut perasaannya. Sedangkan Gaara, dia kadang cuek dan terlalu fokus pada sahabatnya Naruto. Jadi mereka harus menerima ujian agar perasaan mereka berdua semakin jelas xp

Oh iya, Yukinojo adalah karakter buatan saya yang tidak ada dalam manga atau anime Naruto.

Semuanya terima kasih sudah baca dan tinggalkan sesuatu untuk saya di kotak rievew ya :) saran, kritik, atau ide sangat diterima baik.

Arigato.


	7. boy's addiction chapter7

previous chapter

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Aku sangat menikamatinya, apa kau ingin aku menceritakan bagaimana dia mendesah di dalam pelukanku, hn?"

"Aku akan menikah, Dei."

"Jikapun aku mau memberontak, aku butuh alasan yang kuat."

"Kau punya."

"Tapi kau kakakku. seharusnya tak lebih dari itu."

"Sudah cukup. Aku tau kau sedang tidak baik- baik saja."

"Tak ada gunanya. Semuanya cuma sampah..."

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rate : T

.

.

.

Chapter 7

# Red String #

"Maaf, maaf karena kemarin setelah menggagalkan acara bunuh dirimu aku langsung pergi. Aku cuma tidak mau menampakkan diri terlalu lama di tempat umum. Tapi aku bisa yakinkan dirimu kalau aku ini bukan hantu, aku manausia dengan kondisi yang sehat bugar."

Ucap Itachi panjang lebar meyakinkan adiknya karena sepanjang perjalanan semobil dengan pemuda berambut raven itu, Sasuke cuma diam sembari memberinya tatapan mata intimidasi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Ceritanya panjang, karena itu aku tidak akan menceritakannya di sini." Ucap Itchi sembari berkonsentrasi menyetir. Pagi- pagi sekali pemuda tampan ini sudah membawa adiknya keluar dari asrama, secara sembunyi- sembunyi tentunya, Sasuke tak sempat menolak karena melihat anikinya hidup kembali saja itu sudah membuatnya syok, dalam kondisi yang seperti ini ia sungguh tak tau harus senang atau malah sedih. "Dan sebelum kau mengetahui semuanya aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang. Orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil Itachi mulai bergerak lambat, merapat dan berjalan pelan searah dengan tembok tinggi berwarna abu- abu yang mengiringi laju mobilnya. Sasuke tak begitu memperhatikan kemana anikinya membawanya, jalanan yang tidak begitu familiar dan perjalanan yang sudah memakan waktu dua jam lebih. Dan akhirnya sampailah Itachi untuk membelokkan mobil itu ke sebuah pintu gerbang besi besar.

"sudah sampai. Ayo keluar." Ajak pemuda berambut panjang itu ketika mobilnya sudah terparkir di halaman. Sasuke beranjak keluar mengikuti Itachi dan mata onyxnya agak terpukau melihat bangunan mengah nan kuno yang ada didepannya. Sebuah kastil batu yang kusam dan berwarna abu- abu tua. Cukup mengesankan bisa menemukan bangunan semacam ini di era abad moderen sekarang, jika ini tempat tinggal anikinya selama dia menghilang maka itu cocok sekali, karena setahu Sasuke Anikinya adalah tipe yang lumayan elegan dengan tingkah laku yang kadang terlalu kebangsawanan, tak heran jika Uchiha Fugaku sudah membidiknya sebagai pewaris Uchiha Corporation ketimbang dirinya yang memiliki sifat terbalik dari Itachi.

Sedikit tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu tentang anikinya, Sasuke mengikuti Itachi masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut. Cukup luas di dalam dan yang jelas desain di dalam kastilnya tak sekolot desain yang ada diluarnya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dari salah satu ruangan di lantai bawah. "Aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku mohon gunakan perilaku sopan santun terbaik yang kau miliki."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Itachi mengetuk pintu itu dan terdengar sahutan singkat yang mengizinkannya masuk dari dalam. Itachi membuka pintu tersebut, membungkuk hormat sekilas pada sosok yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya di tengah- tengah ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Orochimaru."

Sosok itu tak langsung menjawab, ia berbalik dan mata ularnya langsung tertarik pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Itachi. Pria pucat itu bergerak pelan mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam ketika pria itu hampir menyentuh wajahnya, kemudian mengurungkannya.

"Kenapa kau selamatkan Itachi?"

Tanya Sasuke tak ramah ketika ia hampir beranjak berpaling darinya.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih tentang hal itu. Menyelamatkannya tapi membuatnya menghilang dari keluarga kami, itu tindak kriminal dan aku bisa menuntutmu."

"Sasuke..." Panggil Itachi memperingatkan.

"Tidak apa- apa, Itachi." Sela dokter Orochimaru kemudian ia mengamati Sasuke kembali dengan senyum samar. "Dia memiliki kualitas wajah dan tubuh yang mirip denganmu namun lebih tajam darimu."

"Katakan, apa alasanmu menyelamatkannya?"

"hmm... tidak ada alasan spesifik. Aku menyelamatkannya karena aku ingin."

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya lagi tapi Anikinya menatapnya, mata onyxnya memohon, mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak berbuat menyinggung perasaan pria itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, Itachi. Aku senang kau kembali dengan keadaan baik." Ucapnya tanpa banyak ekspresi, menepuk pundak Itachi pelan kemudian pergi melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

"Terima kasih dokter Orochimaru." Ia tersenyum ramah, membungkuk sekilas sampai pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau tidak benar- benar menghormatinya sampai seperti itu kan, atau jangan- jangan kau menganggapnya sebagai ayahmu?"

Itachi menegapkan badannya kembali, meghela nafas jengah dengan perilaku adiknya sendiri. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, tak pernah bisa diharapkan dalam menjaga sikap terutama terhadap orang yang tidak dia suka. "Setidaknya ia lebih baik dari ayah."

Sasuke menyembulkan senyum sarkastik. Ia harus mengakui kalau itu benar. Pria itu lebih baik dari pada ayahnya yang bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat datang pada anaknya sendiri yang pulang kerumah dan lebih mengaggap mereka berdua cuma sebagai mesin penerus Uchiha Corp.

"Ayo, kita pindah tempat." Ajak Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju lantai atas.

"Kau sudah dengar kan tadi, alasannya cukup sederhana. Karena dia ingin menyelamatkannku."

"Dan alasan lain di balik keinginannya untuk menyelamatkanmu adalah?" Kejar Sasuke mendesak, ia tahu alasannya tak sekedar dari itu.

Itachi berhenti di tengah- tengah tangga, mendengus sekali dan menatap adiknya yang berdiri dua anak tangga di bawahnya.

"Hikaru."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia adalah anak dokter Orochimaru. Dia menyelamatkanku karena aku mirip dengannya. Kami punya kulit pucat dan rambut hitam panjang yang sama."

"Benarkan. Memang ada alasan lain selain cuma keinginan semata." Ucap Sasuke puas karena tebakannya benar. " Dimana anak bernama Hikaru itu? apa dia benar- benar mirip denganmu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sepuluh hari setelah kematian putra satu- sarunya, itu adalah hari dimana dokter Orochimaru menemukanku terkapar di meja operasi setelah kecelakaan. Waktu itu aku koma, lukaku terlalu banyak hingga usulan dokter Orochimaru untuk mengoperasiku ditolak dengan alasan kemungkinan hidup melalui operasi cuma lima persen." Ucap Itachi. "Namun sejujurnya saat para dokter itu memutuskan menolak operasiku, secara tidak langsung mereka sudah menyerah untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Mungkin ini bisa di sebut tindak kriminal, saat dokter Orochimaru berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah meninggal. Mengganti tubuhku yang ada di peti mati dengan tubuh orang lain dalam perjalanan ke makam. Ia membawaku kesini, mengoperasiku dengan mengerahkan semua kemampuan yang ia miliki, merawatku pelan- pelan sampai aku sehat kembali. Itu sebuah keajaiban dan apapun prosedur gila yang sudah dia lakukan, itu bisa dimaafkan."

"Lalu kenapa dia menyekapmu di sini?"

"Dia tidak menyekapku." Sela Itachi cepat. "Aku yang memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke rumah besar Uchiha dan menetap di sini, setidaknya sampai urusanku selesai."

"Urusan apa?"

" Memenjarakan pembunuh Hikaru."

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika menyerahkan kasus itu ke polisi."

"Sudah. Dan sayangnya tak pernah ada kemajuan." Ucap Itachi. "Untuk itulah aku di sini. Sesudah setelah aku sehat total aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktuku beberapa tahun lamanya mengumpulkan bukti tentang pembunuhnnya." Itachi meneruskan langkahnya mendaki sisa anak tangga, diikuti Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruangan lainnya, "Aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku benar- benar ingin membantu dokter Orochimaru, setidaknya ini adalah hal kecil yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas budinya." Itachi memutar gagang pintu ruang tersebut, membukanya dan ruangan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terperangai. Di sana, di salah satu sudut ruangan, tertempel penuh foto- foto pengintaian Itachi yang sudah ia lakukan selama tiga tahun terakhir. Pengintaian yang sudah ia lakukan dari hari ke hari, waktu- ke waktu, dan setiap foto di hubungkan dengan benang merah seperti diamati setiap detail dan perkembangannya. Banyak foto seorang gadis, beberapa pria, pemuda, dan sisanya foto yang lebih banyak dari foto lainnya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye yang mencolok...

Sasuke melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Namikaze Kyuubi?"

"Benar, dia adalah pembunuh Hikaru." Kemudian Itachi mengernyit, menyadari ekspresi terkejut Sasuke. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat, hatinya tiba- tiba saja terasa panas mengingat pemuda itu. "Dan bagaimana bisa seorang pembunuh menjadi seorang guru di sekolahku?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya." Ucap Itachi, ia menunjuk sebuah foto pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahunan yang bermuka baby face. "Itu adalah Akasuna Sasori. Dia adalah hacker tercanggih yang ada di Suna meski orangnya agak aneh dan kabar terakhir yang ku terima dia adalah seorang nijikon, namun dia adalah ahli untuk pemalsuan data dan dia... " Itachi menunjuk foto seorang gadis satu- satunya yang ada dalam pengintaiannya, sedang berdiri di salah satu jembatan Suna. "Namanya Temari, salah satu anak dari petinggi Suna. Sejak Hikaru meninggal tak ada satupun polisi yang berani untuk menangani kasus ini, pengaruh gadis ini sebagai putri petinggi Suna cukup sanggup untuk membuat polisi mati kutu. Dia adalah tameng sekaligus pertahanan sempurna bagi Kyuubi. Dua orang ini adalah kunci utama milik Kyuubi. Jadi jangan heran kalau Kyuubi bisa melakukan dan menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan."

"Kau tau banyak tentang Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, tatapan matanya tak berpindah sedikitpun dari salah satu foto Kyuubi yang terpampang di depannya.

"Lumayan, meski semua itu tak banyak membantu untuk memberi bukti pada polisi." Ucap Itachi mulai bercerita. "Sejak umur tujuh belas tahun dia sudah menjadi brandal di Suna, merampok, berjudi, berbuat semena- mena bahkan kematian Hikaru adalah karena insiden tabrak lari darinya. Semuanya terasa bebas bagi Kyuubi, kejahatan apapun yang ia lakukan tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya karena lagi- lagi ia berdiri di bawah perlindungan Temari."

"Namun sejarah singkat masa lalunya cukup kelam." Lanjut Itachi. "Ayahnya meninggal saat ia berusia lima belas tahun, dan di tahun itu juga ia di usir oleh ibunya dari rumah karena memperkosa adik laki- lakinya."

Sasuke menatap Itachi cepat, "Kyuubi punya adik?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, dia selisih lima tahun dari Kyuubi. Dan berita yang aku dengar, bahwa anak itu satu sekolah denganmu."

Selisih lima tahun dan satu sekolah denganku... jantung Sasuke memacu cepat, firasatnya memburuk secara tiba- tiba.

"Apa kau punya fotonya?"

"Kurasa aku masih menyimpannya." Itachi bergerak membuka salah satu lemari buku di ruangan itu, mengacak- acaknya sejenak sampai akhirnya tangannya berhasil mengeluarkan selembar foto lusuh dari sana.

"Ini dia. Adiknya adalah anak laki- laki yang duduk di samping Kyuubi."

Sasuke menerima foto itu. Foto sebuah keluarga, dimana sepasang orang tua yang duduk mengapit dua anaknya, Kyuubi yang berumur sekitar empat belas tahun merangkul adik kecilnya, si bocah berambut kuning dengan tiga garis tanda lahir di setiap sisi pipinya.

Bumi rasanya berhenti untuk bergerak beberapa detik, seperti ada sebuah ledakan besar dalam hati Sasuke, betapa ia sangat mengenali sosok itu dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

"... Dobe."

.

.

.

Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan pintu rumahnya. Dua tahun tak pulang kerumah membuatnya menjadi agak gugup. Ia membenahi tas rangselnya sekali lagi, menghela nafas panjang dan dengan kesiapan penuh ia memutar gagang pintu rumah itu.

"Aku pulang." Salamnya membuka pintu. Sepi. Tak ada yang menjawab. Naruto memasuki rumahnya perlahan. "Ibu." Panggilnya melewati ruang tamu menuju ruang tengah.

"Ibu? ibu di mana? Aku..." matanya terbelalak mendapati ibunya sedang duduk terkapar di salah satu sofa ruang tengah. Tepat di perut merembes cairan berwarna merah kental yang membasahi blousenya.

"Ibu!" Teriak Naruto histeris mendekati wanita berambut merah itu. "Ibu, kau kenapa? Ibu jangan tinggalkan Naru! Ibu!" Tangis Naruto pecah memeluk Kushina.

"Ibu... jangan mati." Wanita itu tak bergerak, dan Naruto menangis sejadi- jadinya. Ia pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu wanita ini dan bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi pemandangan ibunya yang meninggal di ruang tengah rumahnya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa hidup selanjutnya... dan bagaimana nasibnya nanti...

Tiba- tiba terdengar dengusan, naruto berhenti menangis. Ia merasakan tubuh ibunya sedikit terguncang. Awalnya cuma terdengar seperti isakan, kemudian saat ia melepaskan pelukannya isakan itu sudah berubah menjadi kikikan dan meledak menjadi sebuah tawa.

"Kau kena tipu... hahahahaha."

Naruto mendelik dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, melihat ibunya yang sehat bugar tertawa terpingkal- pingkal di sofa sambil menunjuk- nnjuk dirinya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah di kerjai.

"hahahaha..., hahaha."

Naruto merengut, ia menjatuhkan tas rangselnya sembarangan dan duduk di sofa depan ibunya dengan wajah sewot. Mendapati anaknya yang marah Kushina pun berhenti tertawa dan mencibir putranya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau senang mengerjai ibu?" Ucapnya. "Dulu kau suka sekali berdiri di belakang pintu, menunggu ibu pulang dan mengejutkan ibu."

"Tapi itu kan dulu, bu." Bela Naruto.

"Ah, tidak ada dulu tidak ada sekarang, semuanya sama, Naru."

"Tapi ini tidak lucu. Lain kali jangan berbuat begitu lagi." Alis Naruto berkerut, mulutnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung besar, style khas Naruto kalau ia sedang ngambek berat. Bukannya membuat Kushina marah atau apa, itu malah membuat wanita berambut merah ini skeptis mendapati wajah ngambek milik putranya terlihat begitu imut.

"hhhh..., ibu jadi bingung. Dulu ibu melahirkan anak laki- laki atau perempuan sih. Kenapa kau tidak mirip laki- laki." Ledek Kushina.

"Tentu saja laki- laki!" Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Haha benar laki- laki, laki- laki yang suka ngambek."

"Ibu!"

Kushina berdiri dari kursinya, tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya. "Ah sudahlah, ibu mau ganti baju dulu sebelum pewarna makanan yang ada di baju ibu membuat perut ibu gatal." Kemudian wanita itu menuju kamarnya yang ada tepat di depan ruang tengah. Mata biru Naruto mengikuti sosok ibunya sampai wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Wajah cemberutnya luntur, ia bernafas lega, untuk beberapa detik saja ia sempat berpikir kalau Kyuubi mendatangi rumah ini lebih dulu darinya dan membunuh ibunya...

Naruto menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan pikiran kejam itu. ia beranjak dari sofa, mengamati rumahnya sekilas. Tak ada banyak perubahan, mungkin rumahnya jadi tampak lebih bersih dan sederhana, cuma itu. Ia mengambil rangselnya dan beranjak ke lantai dua. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya yang dulu.

Tiba- tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Ingatan masa lalu seperti terselip lagi di kepalanya. Teriakan kesakitannya, teriakan memohon agar ia di lepaskan dari jerat nafsu kakaknya, teriakan dimana ia merasa bahwa detik itu juga hidupnya sudah menjadi rendah.

Tubuh Naruto menggigil. Ia menutup mata mencoba menghapus suara- suara masa lalunya. Ia datang kesini untuk menghilangkan semua beban, meski tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi tertekan, bahkan ruangan ini sekalipun tak boleh membuatnya menjadi trauma dan takut.

"Kenapa kau pulang?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang sudah berganti baju berdiri di sampingnya, mungkin cukup lama berada di sana, cukup lama menyaksikan Naruto menjadi patung manusia yang berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang untuk menormalkan wajah itu kembali. "Aku kangen ibu."

"Ah, apa benar itu?" Kushina menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa ibu tidak percaya ya, hehe." Godanya.

"Sungguh kok, aku tidak bohong. Aku benar- benar kangen ibu." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Hmm begitu, syukurlah kalau kau masih kangen sama ibumu yang cantik ini." Ucap Kushina narsis, kemudian ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto dan bersiap membuka kamar itu. "Oh iya, ibu ada kejutan untukmu."

Kushina memutar gagang pintu kamar yang ada di depan Naruto dan membukanya dengan lebar.

Naruto sempat tak siap untuk melihat kamarnya, ia membuang mukanya namun sebuah bisikan kecil dari ibunya membuat kekuatan dirinya bertambah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina berdiri di belakang Naruto. Bocah blonde itu perlahan membuka mata, dan menatap terpukau pada kamar yang sekarang ada di depannya. Dinding kamarnya berwarna kuning cerah, semua perabotnya di ganti, tempat tidurnya tak lagi merapat ke jendela tapi bergeser ke sisi lain. Ada sebuah lemari kecil di sudut kamar dan sebuah meja belajar baru yang kini merapat menggantikan tempat tidur di dekat jendela.

"Bagus sekali." Bisik Naruto senang, tanpa sadar ia sudah melangkah ke tengah- tengah kamarnya.

"Ibu mengubahnya satu tahun yang lalu. Ini ibu lakukan untuk memberi kejutan padamu saat kau pulang ke rumah. Apa kau suka?"

"Naru suka cat dindingnya, bu." Naruto meraba dinding terdekat yang ada di sisi sebelah kanannya. "Warna kuning adalah warna kesukaan Naru."

"Hmm baguslah kalau kau suka." Ucap Kushina lega. "Ibu sangat sayang padamu Naru, makanya ibu melakukan semua ini. Ibu merasa kalau kau pantas mendapatkan barang- barang yang baru, kehidupan yang baru, dan tentu saja kebahagiaan. Ibu ingin Naru bahagia."

"Bu."

"Ya?" Kushina menatap putranya yang membelakanginya.

"Naru lapar."

"..."

'Bletak!'

"Aduh!" Sebuah benjolan kecil tertanam di kepala blonde Naruto. "Kenapa ibu memukulku?!"

"Habis..., ibu baru saja mau membuat suasana menjadi sedikit melow, tapi kau sudah merusaknya." Gantian Kushina yang sewot dan Naruto yang skeptis.

"Hhh.. dasar! kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan!" Kushina beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto "Ayo ibu buatkan ramen cup."

"Waaa... ramen!" Mata Naruto langsung berbinar, membuang rangselnya dan mengekor ibunya.

"Oh ya kenapa pulang tidak mengajak Gaara?" Tanya ibunya sembari menuruni tangga rumah.

"Ekh, ibu kenal Gaara?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya surprise. Memang, Gaara adalah temannya saat SMP, tiga tahun berteman tapi pemuda bertato ai itu tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Cuma lewat cerita Narutolah Kushina mengenalnya namun ini adalah sebuah kejutan kecil lain ketika ibunya menanyakan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Dan ibu tidak menyangka kau punya teman setampan itu."

Naruto mengernyit lalu mengejar ibunya yang sudah sampai di dasar tangga.

"Bagaimana ibu tau wajah Gaara."

"Hehe." Kushina tertawa mencurigakan. "Diam- diam ibu mencari tahu lewat website sekolahmu. Sungguh ya, Gaara itu tampan loh. Jadi kalau kau kesini lagi, kau harus mengajaknya. Awas kalau tidak!" Ancam Kushina Seperti tante- tante genit.

"Ibu suka Gaara ya?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Ibu suka pemuda tampan." Wanita itu memasuki dapur dan Naruto masih mengekorinya. "Astaga sekolahmu itu ternyata di penuhi pemuda- pemuda tampan ya. Lain kali ibu harus ke sana. Setidaknya piknik di sana bisa membuat ibu jadi awet muda."

"Terlebih lagi ada pemuda yang menurut ibu paling tampan di sekolahmu, dan suatu hari nanti ibu harus bertemu dengannya." Wanita itu terus berceloteh tentang ketampanan murid- murid SMA Konoha Gakuen School sambil mulai merebus air. Naruto cuma mendengarkannya dengan pasrah meski itu membuat kerongkongannya menjadi kering. Ia haus dan beranjak mengambil minum di dalam kulkas. Namun ketika ia membuka kulkas ia melihat satu piring besar kue yang berwarna hijau cerah terpajang di rak tengah, kuenya masih utuh belum tersentuh dan bau khasnya membuat Naruto tahu kue apa itu, bahkan sebelum ia mencicipi rasanya.

"Sejak kapan ibu makan kue apel?" Tanya Naruto, bersamaan dengan datangnya pertanyaan itu Kushina tiba- tiba saja membeku untuk sesaat.

"Hmm ibu tidak ingat kapan, tapi kadang- kadang ibu ingin makan kue itu."

Naruto menutup pintu kulkas dan menatap ibunya tapi Kushina tak kunjung menoleh ke arahnya, wanita itu terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan panci berisi air yang belum mendidih. Naruto tahu benar kalau ibunya tak suka kue apel, ayahnya juga tak suka, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Cuma satu orang yang menyukai kue itu. Dulu saat ia masih SD setiap pulang mengajar Kushina selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membelinya di stasiun saat perjalanan pulang. Kue itu dibeli untuk seseorang, meskipun saat sampai di rumah Kushina selalu berpura- pura tak membaginya dengan gratis. Orang itu harus melakukan hal kecil yang berhubungan dengan kedisiplinan, misalnya ia harus merapikan kamarnya, mencabuti rumput halaman belakang atau ia harus mengerjakan PR nya terlebih dahulu baru ia mendapatkan kue itu. Tapi kenyataannya dia sering bandel dan tak mau melakukan semua tugas kecil yang Kushina berikan, ia lebih memilih mencuri kue apelnya saat tengah malam. Dan saat Kushina mengetahui hal itu di pagi hari berikutnya, dia selalu akan di hukum untuk berdiri selama satu jam di sudut ruang tamu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Kyuubi adalah orangnya. Si penyuka kue apel di rumah ini dan Kushina tak pernah absen membelikannya meski Kyuubi selalu tak pernah menuruti perintahnya. Kebiasaan itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang, terlepas dari apakah Kushina benar- benar memakan kue itu atau tidak. Dan Naruto menyadari bahwa ibunya masih melakukannya karena satu hal. Wanita berambut merah itu sedang merindukan putra sulungnya.

.

.

.

"Adikmu sudah pulang ke rumahnya tadi pagi." Ucap Sasori melapor pada pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang membelakanginya, siluet tubuh tegap itu terlihat kaku menatap jendela kamarnya. "Apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Dia takut aku membunuh ibunya."

Sasori mengangkat alisnya. "Ibunya adalah ibumu juga kan?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab.

"Tapi... ngomong- ngomong, apakah kau benar- benar berani membunuh ibumu sendiri?"

Lagi- lagi Kyuubi tak menjawab. Ia menarik laci dari meja yang ada di depannya. Di dalam laci itu tampak sebuah foto yang masih terlihat sangat bagus, foto yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi dan ia jaga dengan baik. Dari kanan foto adalah ayahnya, adiknya, dirinya dan seorang wanita berambut merah yang berpose mendekatkan diri ke arah Kyuubi. Ia menyembulkan senyum bahagia meski bahasa tubuhnya agak terlihat canggung untuk memeluk Kyuubi dari samping.

Mata semerah darah itu kehilangan sinar kekejamannya. Kesedihan melintas dalam wajah rupawan miliknya mengingat sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar wanita itu memanggil namanya.

"Itu cuma gertakan. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekejam itu."

- Boy's Addiction -

Sudah satu jam lebih sejak pelajaran dimulai, namun mata jade itu tak pernah bosan menatap bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Meski cuma samar entah kenapa, ia harus mengakui, kalau ada kehampaan dalam hati kecilnya. Semenjak pemuda bermata lavender itu tak pernah datang lagi ke sekolah, padahal terhitung baru beberapa hari yang lalu tapi kenapa terasa sangat lama. Pernikahan Neji sedikit banyak telah mengusiknya, bahkan menggiringnya ke dalam keinginan konyol yang tidak pernah ia pahami bagaimana keinginan itu bisa muncul. Ia ingin mendatangi rumah Neji, membatalkan pernikahannya lalu pergi ke stasiun dan melarikan diri berdua sejauh- jauhnya. Aneh kan? Tapi kenyataannya keinginan semacam itu ada dan Gaara tak bisa mengabaikannya. Tapi jikapun Gaara melakukannya, lalu atas dasar apa? Cinta ? hal itu sejujurnya tak pernah jelas, tak pernah jelas sampai Neji memperjelasnya sendiri.

"... Gaara?"

Gaara tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati wajah Asuma- Sensei yang sedikit gusar dan ia baru menyadari sudah lebih dari tiga kali namanya di panggil namun ia baru menyadarinya.

Asuma- Sensei menggelengkan kepala lalu berdecak pinggang komplain.

"Gaara ada apa dengan mu? Lebih seriuslah, ujian sebentar lagi." Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Maaf Sensei." Ucap Gaara sedikit menunduk.

"Anak kelas A akhir- akhir ini juga banyak yang tidak datang ke kelas." Guru itu melirik pada kursi Sasuke dan Neji, "Bahkan si kuning centil itu juga ikut- ikutan. Bolos juga rupanya. Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti, akan ku hukum!"

Gaara menoleh ke barisan lain dari kursinya dan ia baru sadar kalau Deidara hari ini juga tidak masuk.

.

.

.

"Akh..., Neji kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon ku? Ayo angkat, bodoh!" Umpat Deidara di tengah- tengah lorong lantai satu gedung kelasnya. Ia memang bolos sekolah hari ini, karena fokusnya ia ingin mencari kabar dari pemuda bermata lavender tersebut. Meski usahanya cuma meneror Neji lewat telpon sampai ponselnya terasa panas.

"Atau jangan- jangan ia tidak diijinkan membawa ponsel?" Ucap Deidara pada dirinya sendiri. Dua puluh delapan panggilan ke ponsel Neji dan tak ada satupun yang di jawab. Deidara mulai putus asa dan ia mulai berpikir haruskah ia pergi ke rumah Neji untuk mencari penyebabnya?

"Keramik, kan?"

Deidara berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah menatapnya dengan mata separu terhipnotis.

"Maaf, apa kau baru saja berbicara denganku?"

Orang itu mengangguk. "Kau suka keramik kan?"

Deidara mengernyit. Ia ingat, pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang sama yang ia lihat di kantin waktu itu. "Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"kenapa suka keramik?"

Urat simpang tiga Deidara muncul. Bukannya pertanyaan miliknya dijawab, pemuda bermuka baby face itu malah melemparinya lagi dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku suka karena itu terbuat dari tanah liat, dan terlebih lagi benda keramik adalah seni!" Jawab Deidara ketus. "Mau tanya apa lagi? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu, lebih baik kembalilah ke kelas dan belajar- "

Deidara berhenti mengomel, pemuda itu tiba- tiba menyodorinya sebuah action figure yang terbuat dari keramik berwarna yang mengkilat.

"Untukmu." Ucapnya agak gugup. Deidara mengernyit, kemudian mengambil benda itu. Dilihatnya keramik itu lekat- lekat. Rambut panjang berwarna pirang di kuncir di belakang dengan poni separu yang menutupi wajah.

"Ini..." .

"Itu kau."

"Apa?"

Agak malu-malu pemuda itu menunduk. "Aku membuatnya tiga tahun lalu, aku ingin kau memilikinya."

Deidara menatap benda mungil yang ada di tangannya lagi, tiba- tiba saja semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Setidaknya ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memberinya sesuatu yang dibuat sendiri dengan tangan. Dan itu cukup meraih simpatinya.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Memang tidak bagus sih, kau boleh hina karyaku jelek, tapi jangan membuangnya."

Deidara mengarahkan matanya perlahan ke arah blazer pemuda itu, dalam hati ia membaca bed namanya... Akasuna Sasori...

"Tapi kalau memang berniat membuangnya, lebih baik kembalikan saja padaku. Aku tidak keberatan, sini." Perintahnya menodongkan tangan meminta kembali keramik tersebut. Deidara menyeringai kemudian mendengus membuang muka. Bagaimana bisa barang yang sudah diberikan di minta lagi. Dasar aneh!

"Kau tidak iklas ya memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Deidara sewot.

"Tentu saja iklas." Jawab pemuda itu cepat.

"Kalau begitu jangan ambil kembali!"

Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap kembali wajah Deidara dengan sorot mata penuh perhatian. Ia akan mengatakan kalimat berikutnya, tapi terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berjalan cepat dari arah belakang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku senang kau menerimanya, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Sasori mengarahkan matanya tajam ke arah sosok yang akan mendekat itu kemudian ia buru- buru berbalik dan menghilang dari lorong lantai satu.

Deidara mengernyit, sorot alergi mata sasori yang barusan seperti memberi petunjuk baginya untuk mengetahui penyebabnya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke sudah muncul didepannya dengan wajah tidak sabaran.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di kelas dan kantin, tapi dia tidak ada. Dimana dia?"

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Deidara terlihat bingung dengan referent yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Gaara." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

Deidara terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap jam tangannya. "Istirahat sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku tidak yakin dia dimana, tapi kalau menurutku mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di kamar asrama Naruto. Oh ya, kau tau tidak kalau Naruto mengambil cuti dan pulang ke rumahnya kemarin pagi, dia... hei Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara tau! Dasar!" Pekik Deidara kesal ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah bergegas meninggalkannya begitu saja sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Merasa sewot sendiri, Deidara kembali menatap kado kecil dari Sasori kemudian mata cantiknya melebar seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, jika keramik kecil ini adalah aku lalu bagaimana bisa dia membuatnya tiga tahun yang lalu?"

.

.

.

Gaara sedang berdiri sendirian di tengah- tengah kamar Naruto, matanya kosong menatap satu- satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Merasa bosan, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menarik kursi dari meja belajar, namun entah dari mana benda itu jatuh. Gaara mengernyit, ia membungkuk dan mencoba meraih benda yang menggelinding di bawah meja belajar.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya Gaara mengamatinya. Sebuah bulpen berwarna putih.

"Ini kan..."

Terdengar suara pintu di buka dengan tergesa- gesa. Gaara tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah sangat serius.

"Berapa lama kau mengenal Naruto?" Tanyanya tiba- tiba, Gaara mengernyit. "Dan apakah dengan waktu yang selama itu tidak dapat membuatmu untuk mengenalinya juga?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan foto keluarga milik Naruto kemudian menunjukkannya pada Gaara. Mata jade itu melebar, menangkap sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang tiba- tiba sangat familiar untuk dikenali.

"Namikaze..."

Flashback

"... Kyuubi."

"Namikaze Kyuubi." Ucap Gaara mengulangi nama yang baru di sebut oleh kakak perempuannya. Ia baru pulang sekolah, hendak ke ruang tengah tapi tiba- tiba saja dia diseret temari menuju dapur utama rumah.

"Dia akan tinggal di rumah ini untuk dua sampai tiga hari. Tapi selanjutnya aku akan memindahkannya ke bungalau ayah yang ada di selatan." Jelas Temari.

"Kenapa teman Nee- San harus tinggal di sini?" Tanya bocah kelas empat SD tersebut penasaran.

"Dia diusir ibunya."

"Kenapa diusir?"

"Haaa... kau banyak tanya! Mana komik yaoi pesananku?"

Gaara menelan ludah, ia lupa untuk membelikan komik pesanan kakaknya hari ini. "Gomen, Nee- San. Aku lupa tidak mampir ke toko buku tadi."

Temari mendencih. "Dasar kau ini, masih muda sudah pelupa! Benar- benar tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Maaf." Gaara merengut karena kena omel lagi.

"Ya sudah, besok ke toko buku itu dan belikan komiknya, awas kalau lupa lagi. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Ancam Temari, Gaara Cuma mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya cewek fujoshi akut ini bisa memesan komik pesanannya lewat toko online tapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya dan lebih suka merepotkan adiknya untuk bolak- balik toko buku langganan tiap satu bulan sekali, setelah itu dia pasti akan menyuruh Gaara untuk membaca komik- komik tersebut. Mencekoki adik laki- lakinya dengan hal semacam ini adalah sudah menjadi hobinya.

"Nona Temari, teh dan kue apelnya sudah siap." Seorang maid membawa nampan melapor pada Temari, ia akan keluar dan menyuguhkannya tapi di hentikan Temari. Cewek pirang itu memindah nampannya kepada Gaara.

"Antar ini ke Kyuubi."

"Kenapa aku yang mengantarnya?" Tanya Gaara cepat.

"Sudahlah antar makanan dan minuman ini padanya dan sekalian ajak ngobrol dia."

"Loh memang Nee- San mau kemana?"

"Aku masih banyak urusan." Jawab Temari. "Oh iya satu lagi, jangan bilang pada ayah atau Kankuro kalau aku menampung seorang cowok di rumah ini. Bisa- bisa kalau ketahuan mereka bakal mengira kalau Kyuubi pacarku, belum lagi Kankuro yang cerewet. Jadi rahasiakan ini, jangan sampai bocor. Kau mengerti!"

Lagi- lagi Gaara cuma mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, sana antar nampannya." Perintah Temari. Gaara kemudian keluar dari dapur utama menuju ruang tengah rumahnya. Di ruang tengah rumah mewah kazekage banyak didominasi dengan barang- barang antik, lukisan- lukisan besar para pendahulu pemimpin Suna dan sebuah meja panjang dengan banyak kursi. Tujuh kursi untuk tiap sisi panjang mejanya dan satu kursi untuk tiap sisi pendeknya dan di satu sisi pendek meja itu lah seorang pemuda duduk. Pertama kali melangkah masuk ruangan itu, pemuda berambut oranye itu sudah menatap Gaara tajam dan itu membuat bocah ini menjadi sedikit nervous mendadak.

Pemuda pemilik mata semerah darah itu cuma diam ketika melihat Gaara menyuguhkan teh dan sepotong kue apel didepannya. Sebenarnya setelah mengantar makanan dan minuman Gaara ingin cepat pergi tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan perintah dari Nee- Sannya yang menurutnya kegalakannya melebihi monster apapun di dunia ini.

Gaara duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi panjang meja, selisih satu kursi dari tempat Kyuubi. Temari bilang ia harus mengajak pemuda itu ngobrol tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengajak ngobrol pemuda yang selisih umur lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Kesulitan mencari topik pembicaraan itulah masalah utamanya.

"Hmm... kenapa kau diusir dari rumah?" Tak menemukan topik pembicaraan akhirnya Gaara mengulang pertanyaan yang sempat ia tanyakan pada Nee- Sannya tadi.

"Aku diusir karena memperkosa adik laki- lakiku sendiri." Jawab Kyuubi langsung dan berterus terang.

Gaara terkejut. Namun ia tak mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu lebih lama karena ia tahu itu tidak sopan.

"Yaoi dan Incest ya..." komentar Gaara agak gugup. Ia bisa membaca tentang cerita yang mengangkat dua topik itu di komik namun ini baru pertama kalinya ia menjumpai dalam dunia nyata.

Kyuubi tersenyum miring mengamati bocah sepuluh tahun yang ada di depannya. "Sepertinya Temari mengajarkan banyak hal tentang hobinya padamu."

Wajah Gaara buru- buru memerah. "Tidak, aku tidak sengaja tau karena Nee- San sering memaksaku baca komik miliknya."

Sunyi lagi. Kyuubi kembali dingin dan menatap hampa pada kue apel yang tersaji didepannya.

"hmm... adikmu." Ucap Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraan. Bagaimanpun ini adalah pertama kalinya mengobrol dengan orang yang punya cerita seperti di komik- komik dan ini membuat Gaara sangat tertarik. "Dia juga suka denganmu? "

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku memperkosanya, kalau dia suka aku mana mungkin aku memaksanya." Ucap Kyuubi santai namun sorot matanya tetap tajam dan menakutkan. "Dia takut padaku, makanya dia cuma bisa diam dan tidak melawan."

"Terus terang saja aku kasian pada adikmu." Ucap Gaara bersimpati.

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa melihat Kyuubi Bocah berambut merah itu mengangguk.

Terlihat memikirkan sesuatu untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya wajah Kyuubi agak mencair dan berubah sedikit cerah.

"Kau itu seme atau uke?"

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, mata jadenya melebar. "Aku bukan dua- duanya. Aku cuma tak sengaja baca komik yaoi tapi aku bukan yang seperti itu aku..."

Kelagapan menyangkal pertanyaan Kyuubi, pemuda berambut oranye itu mempersingkat waktu dengan petanyaan berikutnya.

"Baiklah jawab saja kau suka seme atau uke?"

"Tadi kan aku bilang kalau aku- "

"Aku tidak peduli kau yaoi atau tidak. Jawab saja kau suka yang mana?" tanya Kyuubi menampakkan wajah garangnya. Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian tak punya pilihan ia pun menjawab.

"Uke."

"Tipe uke yang seperti apa?"

Lagi- lagi Gaara terdiam sesaat untuk menjawab.

"Yang imut dan... manja."

Kyuubi tertawa sendiri, kemudian meminum teh yang ada di depannya.

"Aku yakin kau akan senang kalau kau berteman dengan adikku, Sabaku no Gaara."

Flashback Off

Sasuke terdiam. Cerita Gaara telah membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu bahwa presepsinya tentang Naruto telah seratus persen salah.

"Gaara... aku ingin menanyakan satu hal." Ucapnya hampir terbata- bata. "Apakah menurutmu, Naruto sanggup menghianatiku?"

"Kau gila?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya terkejut.

"Naruto tidak pernah berpaling darimu sedikit pun. Kau adalah penyemangatnya, kau yang mengajarkan cinta yang sebenarnya padanya, orang yang dianggap paling berharga, kau adalah... " Gaara mengutip dua kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan stasiun beberapa hari lalu.

"Cinta pertamanya."

Deg

Sasuke membeku untuk sesaat. Anggapannya salah besar dan ia ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri atas perlakuannya tempo hari terhadap Naruto. Entah mengapa ingin sekali rasanya ia mencari pemuda blonde itu sekarang, memeluknya dan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Tanpa kata Sasuke buru- buru bergegas keluar dari kamar itu, terdengar suara langkah kakinya semakin cepat dan cepat, kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Maaf Naruto aku mengingkari janjiku." Ucap Gaara dengan senyum hampa, kemudian ia menatap bulpen putih yang ada di genggamannya. "Tapi jika kau ada di posisiku, aku yakin kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, kan?"

- Boy's Addiction -

"Hari ini ibu tidak masuk kerja?" Tanya Naruto pada ibunya yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Ia menunggui ibunya sejak tadi, dan wanita berambut merah itu terlihat sedang asik dengan pekerjaan dapurnya sekarang.

"Hehe ya, untuk satu hari saja." Jawabnya sembari menumis sayuran di penggorengan. "Tenang ibu sudah minta izin ke pihak sekolah kemarin dan sudah dizinkan."

"Oh ya bu, soal yang kemarin." Ucap Naruto memulai topik pembicaraan, " Aku penasaran, memang siapa yang menurut ibu paling tampan di sekolahku?"

"Hahaha kenapa?"

"Hmm.. tidak kok cuma penasaran saja."

Kushina tertawa misterius lagi. "Yah bagaimana ya Naruto. Ibu bilang begitu karena faktanya dia paling tampan loh sesekolahmu. Andai ibu punya anak seperti dia, pasti setiap hari ibu bakal bawa dia untuk jalan- jalan dan pamerkan ke seluruh tetangga, biar mereka iri hehe."

"Memang aku tidak bisa di pamerkan bu?" Tanya Naruto sewot.

"Yah bisa sih, asal kau pake baju seifuku dan rambutmu itu diganti dengan wig panjang yang di kuncir dua."

"Bukannya memamerkan, tapi itu sih ibu mau mendaftarkan aku ikut lomba cosplay."

Kushina tertawa lagi, diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka tertawa bersama- sama. Suasana yang sudah sangat lama tidak Naruto rasakan dan itu cukup membuatnya terasa ringan, sampai sebuah ketukan memberhentikan dua suara tertawa ibu dan anak ini.

"Naruto, tolong lihat ke depan siapa yang datang ya." Perintah ibunya, dan di jawab Naruto dengan anggukan kecil. Naruto bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Suara ketukan itu masih terdengar nyaring, ia buru- buru membukanya dan-

Ia tak pernah menduga siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Aku tidak tau aku harus mengataimu apa, tapi yang jelas kau benar- benar sangat bodoh!" Ucapnya. Naruto tak bergeming, ia bahkan tak tau apa arti dari kalimat itu.

"Dan saking bodohnya, hingga kau hampir saja membuatku terjun dari lantai empat gedung sekolah kita."

"Naruto, siapa yang datang?" Tanya Kushina keluar dari dapur dan ketika ia melihat pemuda yang sedang berhadapan dengan putranya, ia memekik tak karuan.

"Itu dia, Uchiha Sasuke!" Teriaknya histeris. Ia pun berlari menuju Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh bintang. "Naruto, Naruto, ini dia yang ibu maksud. Pemuda paling taman se sekolahmu! Tampan kan!"

Naruto cuma diam. dan Sasuke ia sedikit salah tingkah ketika Kushina tiba- tiba menjabat tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri secara mendadak.

"Halo aku Uzumaki Kushina, Ibunya Naruto. Salam kenal ya." Ucap Kushina dengan senyum manis khas seperti Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bi. Salam kenal." Ucap Sasuke terlihat begitu sopan dan membuat Kushina rasanya langsung meleleh.

"Aaaa... sudah tampan sopan lagi." Pujinya, "Kau juga tinggi dan badanmu bagus seperti model- model iklan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari yang di foto. Oh iya, apa kau temannya Naruto?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Kushina mengalihkan tatapan horornya ke Naruto. "Dasar Naruto ini, kenapa tidak bilang kalau Sasuke ini temanmu! Huh tau begini aku akan menyuruhmu mengajak Sasuke kesini sebelum- sebelumnya."

"lain kali aku akan sering mampir kesini, bi." Ucap Sasuke, dan itu membuat hati Kushina semakin terbang.

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali, andai Naruto itu perempuan pasti aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengannya." Ucap Kushina dengan tatapan terhipnotis lagi.

"Meskipun Naruto bukan perempuan aku juga akan tetap tidak akan keberatan untuk menikah dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Ibu, kurasa Sasuke pasti sangat lelah sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari asrama ke sini. Sebaiknya aku siapkan tempat istirahat untuknya." Sela Naruto cepat sebelum Sasuke mengucapkan yang macam- macam.

"Ah iya benar! Aduh kau pasti sangat lelah ya." Ucap Kushina begitu perhatian. "Baiklah Naruto sebaiknya Sasuke beristirahat di kamarmu dulu ya, karena kamar sebelah masih belum ibu bersihkan. Untuk smentara saja kok."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Maaf, boleh aku ikut ke kamar Naruto sekarang dan menyiapkan tempat istirahatku sendiri?"

Kushina mengangkat alisnya. "Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Ah boleh. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan kedua pemuda itu beranjak dari ruang tamu. Sasuke tak membawa pakaian atau tas apapun ke sini. Segera setelah ia mendengar cerita dari Gaara dan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia langsung bergegas, menyuruh salah satu pesuruh dari rumah Uchiha untuk membawa mobil ke asrama, sembari menunggu ia mengecek alamat rumah naruto dari website sekolah dan segera setelah mobilnya datang ia buru- buru memacuya untuk sampai ke tempat ini, secepat yang ia bisa.

Naruto masih membisu bahkan ketika ia sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, diikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Naruto berdiri di tengah- tengah kamarnya, ia bahkan tak tau apa yang mesti ia siapkan untuk pemuda itu di kamar ini.

"Aku sudah tau siapa Kyuubi yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke memulai. "Aku juga sudah tau apa yang terjadi di kamar ini tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Tak ada suara dari bibir bocah blonde itu. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat berdirinya dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan Naruto. Ia mendengus tak sabar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tentang hal itu? kenapa aku harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain? Dan kenapa kau, bukannya menjelaskannya padaku apa yang terjadi, tapi kau malah lari? Kenapa, Dobe?"

Naruto menegakkan wajahnya, tatapan matanya sayu. "Saat kau bilang tidak mau berbicara dan bertemu lagi denganku... dan dari semua yang sudah aku lalui, saat itu aku sadar akan sesuatu bahwa... aku rendah."

Mata onyx itu membeku.

"Begitu rendahnya diriku, hingga aku berpikir kalau aku tak pantas untukmu." Senyap untuk sesaat, Naruto mencoba menguasai emosinya agar ia tak meneteskan air mata. "Kau terlalu sempurna, terlalu bagus untukku. Jadi... aku pikir aku pantas di hapus dari kehidupanmu."

Lidah Sasuke rasanya keluh. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sungguh! Ia tak mau mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat- kalimat itu. Tanpa banyak kata ia beranjak dan memeluk bocah blonde itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Jangan pernah lagi ucapkan dirimu rendah." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto. "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi meski Kyuubi sudah pernah memiliki tubuhmu, asalkan kau tetap menjaga hatimu untukku, itu sudah cukup."

Setetes air mata menuruni pipi tan Naruto.

"Kau sudah memiliki hatiku, tidak bukan separuh, tapi seluruhnya. Karena itu, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi nanti. Jadi... jangan pernah takut lagi, Dobe... jangan pernah... "

Pelukan itu semakin erat. Air mata Naruto pecah dan tujuh belas tahun hidup baru pertama kalinya ia merasa tak lagi sendirian menanggung semuanya. Cinta, setidaknya mengajarkannya tentang satu hal yang berharga. Kebersamaan.

Hari berikutnya

Kediaman besar rumah Hyuuga

Seorang gadis cantik berbalut kimono berwarna putih berjalan pelan diiringi sang ayah. Hyuuga Hiyashi dengan sabar menuntun putrinya ke altar dimana di sana-, calon suaminya sedang menunggu. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di samping pemuda tampan yang memakai hakama berwarna hitam dan putih. Di samping pemuda itu, Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri dengan senyum bangga melihat putranya yang begitu gagah bersanding dengan putri Hyuuga.

Tujuh orang tetua sudah berbaris di depan calon pasangan muda ini, menjadi saksi bahwa sebuah ikatan akan di sahkan hari ini.

"Hyuuga Neji, hari ini adalah hari di mana ikrar pernikahan klan akan di sahkan." Ucap salah stu tetua yang berada di tengah barisan. "Apa kah kau sudah siap untuk melaksanakannya?"

Wajah pemuda bermata lavender itu hambar, tak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali dalam hatinya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, menyadari satu hal, bahwa hari ini mungkin sudah ditakdirkan menjadi batas terakhirnya. Batas terakhir baginya untuk melepaskan orang yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya.

"Ya. Saya siap."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumah Naruto dengan rem mendadak hingga semapat menabrak tong sampah yang ada di depan keluarga Uzumaki. Pemuda berambut panjang pirang itu muncul dari pintu mobil tersebut dengan terburu- buru, kemudian mengetuk rumah Naruto dengan tak sabaran.

Naruto muncul dari pintu, sempat terkejut dengan orang yang mendatangi rumahnya pagi- pagi sekali.

"Dei- Chan!" Sapanya surprise.

"Mana Sasuke?" Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke muncul dari balik badan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi yang jelas kita semua harus pergi ke rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga secepatnya!"

"Tunggu, bukankah itu rumah Neji?" Tanya Naruto. "Dei- Chan, kenapa kita harus ke sana?"

Deidara mengambil nafas sejenak, kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, seolah- olah ia sudah memutuskannya- sebuah misi terbesar dalam hidupnya, yang mungkin ia sudah rencanakan sejak dulu jika Neji memang membutuhkannya.

"Kita akan menggagalkan ikrar pernikahan klan Hyuuga milik Neji."

**TBC**

**Balasan review:**

**Laila Mubarok**: Itachi tidak sakit Laila- San, dia sudah sembuh kok. Semoga capter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda ya :D

**Qhia** : Mungkin karena itulah chapter 6 di beri sub judul patethic. Kyuubi berperan besar dalam membawa kepedihan pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi tidak apa- apa, semua pasti akan kembali baik- baik saja... jadi sabar ya : )

**Devilojishi** : Hebat sekali! Bagaimana anda tau apa alasan Kyuubi menjodohkan Gaara, padahal Yukinojo saja belum tau XD. Hmm karena anda sudah berhasil menebaknya, jadi bolehkah saya memakai nama anda sebagai tokoh pembantu di chapter terakhir nanti? Terima kasih.

**Auntum Aoki** : Akhirnya rievew anda datang juga, terima kasih banyak Aoki- San. Semoga chapter ini dapat menjawab sedikit banyak pertanyaan anda : )

Sekali lagi, Hikaru adalah tokoh ciptaan sendiri. Alasannya karena tokoh ini tidak terlalu begitu di bahas jadi saya pikir tidak perlu ambil tokoh dari manga Naruto. Hmm... Boy's Addiction akan berakhir di chapter 10 dan... akan ada satu karakter yang akan meninggal... hmm maaf, saya agak lemot updet chapter 7... karena... terlalu banyak mikirin kapan saya bisa nonton Naruto road to ninja ya..., hmmm... sepertinya saya ingin jadi istrinya Masashi Kishimoto #plak- di tampar pake kipasnya Temari.

Haha oke,- sudah normal kembali- terima kasih sudah mampir, kritik dan saran sangat di terima baik dalam kotak rievew. Terima kasih banyak...!


	8. Boy's Addiction Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto, Neji x Gaara**

**Genre : Romance dan Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**It's You**

**.**

**.**

.

"Kenapa kita menyelamatkannya di saat dia mengucapkan ikrar klan? Bukankah lebih keren jika kita muncul dan menyeret Neji saat dia berada di altar pernikahan saja?" Ucap sasuke terlihat ogah- ogahan dengan rencana penyelamatan milik Deidara. Wajah stoicnya terlihat tak bersemangat satu mobil dengan pemuda cantik tersebut yang kini duduk di kursi mobil bagian belakang bersamanya. Mobil sedan hitam ini melaju dengan kecepatan sedang karena sudah diambil alih oleh supir Deidara. Namun Deidara kerap tidak sabaran dan menghardik sopirnya agar lebih cepat menyetir, hingga menyebabkan satu lagi penumpang yang ada di kursi depan mobil ini agak mengkeret ketakutan.

"Begini ya tuan super duper pesimis yang selalu tidak pernah perhatian dengan asal muasal keluarga temannya." Ucap Deidara dengan penekanan di setiap kata- katanya, " Aku sudah mengenal Neji lebih darimu, aku juga mengenal klan Hyuuga seolah aku adalah anggota dari klan mereka, ikrar pernikahan klan itu lebih berbahaya dari acara pernikahan sendiri."

"Sekali saja Neji mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan klannya maka ikrar itu tidak akan bisa ditarik kembali, dan jika Neji menghianati ikrar itu, maka hukuman pengasingan dan penggal kepala adalah bayarannya." Jelas Deidara. "Apa kau mengerti sekarang kenapa aku sangat kawatir soal hal ini sekarang?"

"Cih, kenapa ada klan semengerikan itu di dunia ini." Sasuke mendencih, kemudian seperti tak terima akan sesuatu. "Dan kenapa kau harus melibatkan Naruto dengan masalah ini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula Naruto cukup pantas melakukannya."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja, bukankah juga cukup pantas melakukannya juga?" Sasuke menatap Deidara dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Memang, aku tau aku pantas untuk memerankannya. Aku lebih cantik dari Naruto, tapi masalahnya adalah- " Deidara tak mau kalah membalas tatapan tajam mata Sasuke. " separuh dari semua anggota klan Hyuuga sudah mengenalku, secantik apapun aku berdandan pasti akan ketahuan kalau itu aku dan jangan harap kita bisa keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau Naruto ikut campur masalah ini."

"Dia harus melakukannya, ini adalah hidup dan mati Neji!"

"Kau—"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, berhentilah berdebat!" Ucap seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang dengan gaun berwarna putih yang imut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Deidara dan Sasuke. "Meskipun rencana penyelamatan ini terdengar aneh, tapi yang jelas aku mendukungmu Dei- chan. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Neji... lagipula ini untuk Gaara juga." Cerita singkat tentang perasaan Neji untuk Gaara yang diceritakan Deidara saat proses make over singkat dirinya ketika dirumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu cukup membuatnya syok, tapi kemudian ia merasa bahagia menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang benar- benar mencintai Gaara, dan menurutnya Gaara harus mengetahui hal itu. " Bagaimanapun aku ingin Gaara mendapatkan pangerannya. Bagaimanapun caranya... " kemdian ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya dengan senyum ceria pada Sasuke.

"Karena Neji dan Gaara adalah teman kita semua kan, Teme?"

Rambut pirang panjang yang menjuntai indah, mata sebiru langit, bibir yang di poles dengan lip gloss warna pink dan gaun dress mini yang melapisi badan mungilnya. Sasuke terperangai, tanpa sadar mukanya merona merah, gadis ini hampir membuat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

- Boy's Addiction -

Neji menggoreskan pena tanda tangannya di surat ikrar pernikahan. Hyuuga Hiashi terlihat sangat bangga pada putranya. Tak sampai tiga puluh detik surat itu berpindah ke tangan Hyuuga Hinata, dan saat gadis itu akan menanda tanganinya seseorang muncul dari pintu ruangan ini dengan tergesa- gesa.

"Ikrar pernikahan ini harus dibatalkan."

Semua orang yang di ruangan itu menoleh, terutama Hyuuga Neji yang benar- benar mengenali pemuda tersebut.

"Dei.." Bisiknya.

"Deidara, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi tak ramah terhadap interupsi yang dilakukan pemuda beambut pirang tersebut.

"Maaf paman karena aku mengganggu acara kalian, aku datang kesini untuk memberitahukan bahwa Neji, tidak pantas menikah dengan putri Hyuuga."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi tak terima.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada seseorang..." Ucap Deidara, bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke muncul dengan seorang gadis cantik. Saking cantiknya hingga untuk sesaat, putri Hinata sempat mengira bahwa gadis ini seorang boneka barbie yang hidup.

"... Uzumaki Naruko."

Gadis itu bejalan perlahan menuju ke arah Neji, ia berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan pemuda bermata lavender tersebut yang masih terperangai. Warna rambut itu, matanya yang sebiru langit dan tiga garis tanda lahir yang terletak di masing- masing pipinya, membut Neji yakin untuk mengenalinya.

"Kau.."

"Aku hamil."

"Apa?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menampakkan wajah tak percaya. Dan Neji mulai menjadi pusat perhatian dari wajah- wajah yang mulai meminta konfirmasi darinya.

"Kau janji akan menikahiku. Kau juga janji akan selalu bersamaku seumur hidupmu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berbuat seperti ini padaku?" Gadis pirang itu mulai teringsak, air mata turun membasahi pipi tannya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Neji? Harus kah aku mengguggurkannya dan menghilang dari hidupmu untuk selamanya?"

Semua wajah tetua mulai berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi marah kepada Neji, pengakuan gadis tersebut membuat seisi ruangan ini gempar dalam kesunyian.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Naruto bisa berakting sebagus itu, menakjubkan." Bisik Deidara kagum.

"Jika sampai terjadi apa- apa pada Naruto, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Dei." Ucap Sasuke masih terlihat waspada dan mengawasi sandiwara ini.

"Ini pasti rekayasa!" Ucap Hyuuga Hiashi tiba- tiba memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. "Hiyashi- san, aku yakin putraku tidak melakukan hal sehina itu, percayalah."

Hyuuga Hiyashi cuma diam, wajahnya menegang, dan ia terlihat bingung. Haruskah ia mempercayai gadis itu atau ia mempercayai saudara kembar juga keponakannya tersebut yang sudah ia kenal selama belasan tahun.

"Aku yakin gadis ini pasti berbohong!"

"Bagaimana anda bisa bicara begitu?" Debat Deidara, "Gadis ini sudah jauh- jauh datang dari Suna. Dia hamil karena putra anda, dan bagaimana bisa anda bilang kalau dia berbohong? Ini adalah bukti bahwa putra anda, Hyuuga Neji, tidak pantas menikah dengan putri Hinata dan harus membatalkan ikrarnya."

"Tidak akan. Sebelum gadis ini membuktikannya." Kemudian pria paruh baya itu mengarahkan wajahnya menatap gadis pirang tersebut. "Tunjukkan padaku surat resmi dari dokter bahwa kau hamil."

Naruto menelan ludah, apa yang Deidara bilang soal akting untuk jadi pacar Neji yang hamil tak pernah menyangkut soal hal itu dan bagaimana ia bisa menjawab sekarang.

"Dia bisa menunjukkannya." Ucap Deidara terlihat tenang. "Cuma yang aku kawatirkan adalah anda bisa saja menyabotasenya bukan. Dan itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Apa- apaan kau Deidara? Berani sekali kau menuduhku melakukan hal sepicik itu." Kata Hyuuga Hiashi murka

"Bukan kah, semuanya bisa saja terjadi paman. Lagipula pernikahan ini adalah obsesi anda kan?"

"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak terima dengan hal ini!"

"Maaf..." Suara lemah itu menghentikan perdebatan. Akhirnya gadis bermata lavender itu angkat bicara. "Aku ingin mendengar yang sejujurnya dari Nii- San sendiri. " Hyuuga Hinata mulai menatap dalam pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Nii- San, apakah benar kau menghamili nona ini?"

Hening. Pemuda itu membisu. Ia tahu apa tujuan teman- temannya kesini, tentang sandiwara ini, tentang apapun kebohongan yang mereka lakukan, yakni untuk melepaskannya dari jerat ikrar pernikahan miliknya dan ia tahu jelas tentang hal itu.

"Neji jawablah." Perintah Hyuuga Hiashi.

Namun masalahnya adalah bukankah ia sudah memilih bahwa ia akan pergi dalam pengabdian pada ayahnya, haruskah ia memilih untuk kedua kalinya karena tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan?

"Neji, kau adalah putra kebanggaan ayah. Ini adalah kehormatan bagi kita. Katakan Neji, katakan bahwa itu tidak benar."

Kebanggaan

Pengabdian

Keluarganya

Ayahnya

Satu- satunya orang yang membimbingnya sejak kecil, untuk menjadi Hyuuga yang sebenarnya...

Cahaya itu semakin pudar

Gelap

.

.

.

"Kami datang untukmu. Dan jika kau tidak bisa menolong dirimu sendiri, lalu bagaimana kami bisa?"

Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke, sebagai seorang sahabat, tersenyum padanya.

"... Dia menunggumu. Dan kau harus datang padanya untuk memberitahukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Pemuda itu berdiri di tengah- tengah taman sekolah, matanya terpejam merasakan semilir angin menggoyangkan rambut merahnya. Tangannya separuh terangkat menggenggam sebuah bulpen berwarna putih. Bibirnya mengucap sebuah nama dan berharap bahwa angin akan menyampaikan panggilannya, memberitahukan bahwa hatinya sudah memilih dan tertambat padanya.

"Neji..."

'Deg'

"Gaara..."

Pemuda bermata lavender itu terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu. Tiba- tiba saja ia merasa bahwa ia sungguh bodoh, sungguh tolol untuk berada di sini. Akhirnya ia menyadari akan sesuatu bahwa setiap pilihan, setiap jalan yang ditempuh selalu akan ada resikonya. Bukankah ia sudah siap dengan resiko untuk menderita hidup bersama orang lain yang tidak ia cintai nantinya, tapi kenapa ia tidak siap untuk di benci ayahnya seumur hidupnya. Semua punya resiko. Dan karena menyadari bahwa semua seimbang, ia bisa menyerahkan pilihan itu pada hatinya sekarang.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menghadap ayahnya, kemudian bersimpuh. Menunduk begitu dalam di depan kaki pria paruh baya tersebut.

Untuk kedua kalinya, dia menetapkan hati...

"Maaf ayah. Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Hening. Wajah Hyuuga Hiashi menjadi kaku.

"Aku mohon ayah. Ini adalah permintaanku untuk seumur hidup."

Pria itu tak bergeming, kemudian memotong tatapan matanya pada putranya yang memohon. Ia berpaling, dan hatinya sudah mengeras.

"Ikrar pernikahan klan ini harus berlanjut. Dengan atau tidak dengan kemauanmu."

Hyuuga Hiyashi sepertinya sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Kepercayaannya terhadap saudara kembarnya juga sudah tidak dapat di tawar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cepat kirim orang. Aku ingin kalian mengantar pulang tamu- tamu yang tidak diharapkan di tempat ini."

Neji membisu. Masihkah tuhan berpihak pada cintanya? Kalimat itu menyesaki benaknya sekarang.

"Hiashi- san, aku percaya padamu. Kita selesaikan masalah ini setelah ikrar pernikahan klan selesai." Ucap Hyuuga Hiashi menepuk pundak saudara kembarnya.

Naruto menatap Deidara dengan pandangan kawatir. Mereka gagal, dan beberapa menit lagi mereka akan diusir dari tempat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa semua yang ada di klan ini buta." Ucap Deidara akhirnya, "Tidak kah kalian tahu bahwa keputusan yang kalian ambil sekarang akan membawa penderitaan kepada putra dan putri kalian nantinya."

"Putri Hinata, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Deidara mendekati gadis itu dan memegang kedua pundaknya. "bisakah kau hidup, menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamanya." Deidara menunjuk pemuda bermata levender yang masih bersimpuh di sampingnya. "Kau mungkin bisa memiliki fisiknya, suaranya, senyumnya, semuanya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya? Bisakah kau mempertahankan hidupmu dengan orang yang tak pernah berpaling padamu walau cuma sedetik saja?" Deidara menggeleng pelan. "Aku yakin itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, jadi pikirkan itu baik- baik."

Sepuluh orang pengawal muncul dari balik pintu. Namun sebelum ketiga pemuda tersebut dipaksa keluar dari tempat ini, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri.

"Sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan acaranya. Maaf atas interupsi tidak menyenangkan yang sempat terjadi, para tetua. Dan soal kehamilan gadis itu, aku yang akan menjaminnya." Ucap Hyuuga Hiyashi membela saudaranya.

"Saudara kembarku dan juga keponakanku, Hyuuga Neji adalah orang yang terhormat. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal di luar dari tata aturan klan kita jadi- "

"Aku ingin membatalkan ikrar ini, Tou- San."

Kalimat lain untuk kedua kalinya membuat semua orang kembali terperangai.

"Hinata, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiyashi tak percaya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian menatap wajah ayahnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku ingin membatalkan ikrar ini."

"Hinata, bukankah Tou- San sudah bilang, bahwa Tou- San akan menjamin semuanya. Nii- San mu tidak mungkin melakukan hal sehina itu- "

"Bukan itu poinnya, Tou- San." Sela Hinata cepat. "Aku cuma tidak ingin hidup menderita dengan tinggal bersama orang yang tidak bisa mencintaiku sama sekali." Kemudian gadis bermata lavender itu menatap Nii- Sannya yang memberinya tatapan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa hidup seperti itu, Tou- San. Tidak akan bisa."

Lalu Neji melihat kemana Hinata beranjak. Ia duduk bersimpuh disamping Neji dan menunduk begitu dalam kepada semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Tolong ijinkan kami untuk membatalkan ikrar pernikahan klan ini. Kami mohon."

Kembar Hyuuga bersaudara itu tak dapat berbicara lagi. Mereka tahu benar peraturan klan bahwa ketika kedua calon pengantin tidak menyetujui ikrar ini, terutama penolakan dikeluarkan oleh si calon pengantin perempuan maka ikrar ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan.

Beberapa menit para tetua berunding dan mereka mencapai satu kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada lagi persetujuan dari kedua calon pengantin, maka ikrar ini di batalkan."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kembali, ia menatap wajah Nii- Sannya yang sekarang tampak kawatir padanya. Ia pun tersenyum kemudian menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa- apa Nii- San, aku baik- baik saja." Ucapnnya. "Siapapun yang sudah mengisi hatimu sekarang, datanglah padanya, katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Neji tersenyum, kemudian ia bersujud memberikan hormat pada gadis tersebut untuk penghormatan atas apa yang sudah ia korbankan untuknya.

"Terima kasih, putri Hyuuga."

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha." Desah Deidara murung di depan kediaman rumah besar Hyuuga. "Tapi jikapun tidak berhasil, maka aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa."

"Tidak, kurasa kau berhasil, Dei- chan!" Pekik Naruto sembai menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berlari menuju sebuah mobil, kemudian melajukan mobilnya begitu cepat keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

"Itu Neji, kan? Tunggu jika Neji bisa keluar dari rumah ini sebelum para tetua itu keluar, berarti... nee! Kita berhasil! Ikrar itu dibatalkan!"

"Benarkah? Itu berarti Neji sudah bebas! Hore..!"

Dan berikutnya, tanpa konfirmasi yang jelas dari Neji, Sasuke bisa melihat dua pemuda blonde itu saling berlonjak- lonjak kegirangan, saling berpelukan, saling melompat dan sebagai macamnya hingga mereka melupakan si pemuda stoic yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan skeptis.

"Tunggu, sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan satu hal." Interupsi Sasuke di sela- sela kegembiraan duo blonde ini. "Jika Neji berhasil membatalkan ikrar pernikahan, apakah dia akan masih mendapatkan hukuman penggal kepala dari klan?"

Mengacuhkan sedikit ekspresi kawatir milik si pemuda tampan ini, Naruto dan Deidara menyodorinya cengiran lebar sambil mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan serempak.

"Kami berbohong, hukuman itu tidak ada... ."

Kemudian mereka lagi- lagi serempak menertawakan Sasuke yang kini sudah muncul beberapa urat simpang tiga di keningnya.

"Kalian..."

- Boy's Addiction -

Neji melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju sekolahnya, melewati puluhan mobil di jalan dengan sangat hati- hati namun tetap tak menurunkan kualitas laju mobilnya. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian sedan hitam itu sudah berhenti tepat di lapangan parkir Konoha Gakuen School. Pemuda itu segera berlari menyusuri sekolahnya, ia tak butuh konfirmasi untuk mengetahui di mana pemuda itu sekarang karena radarnya sudah mengarahkan langkah kaki miliknya kepada pemuda itu dengan sendirinya.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu berhenti di taman sekolah, dan memang tepat seperti dugaannya bahwa pemuda itu sudah berada di sana. Sedikit berjengit terkejut melihat dirinya berbalut baju hakama yang membuatnya tampak tak biasa, tampak gagah di mata si pemuda berambut merah.

"Aku tau kau akan datang."

Neji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu, mengabaikan nafasnya yang tersengal- sengal ia mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara." Ulangnya meyakinkan pemuda itu. Ia ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu, puluhan bahkan ribuan kali, karena hanya itu yag ia ingin ucapkan.

Pemuda bertato ai itu cuma tertawa ringan, kemudian di akhir tawanya yang lembut ia menyodorkan sebuah benda berwarna putih yang ada di telapak tangan. Neji melebarkan mata, ia mengenali benda itu.

"Itu... bulpen milikku dulu. Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Aku hampir melupakannya. Tapi aku yakin dulu aku punya niat untuk mengembalikannya." Ucapnya. "Apa sejak kau meminjamiku benda ini, kau sudah suka padaku?"

Neji menunduk sekilas, rona merah sedikit menyembul di wajahnya. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak sebelumnya, saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Aku tidak ingat kapan kita pertama kali bertemu." Ucap Gaara, "Tapi jika memang kau sudah menyukaiku sejak saat itu, lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa kau membiarkanku mengembara dan mengejar cinta yang sebenarnya bukan untukku?"

Neji teringat bagaimana pemuda ini begitu patah hati saat ia melihat Sasuke mencium Naruto, saking patah hatinya sampai ia melarikan diri ke Suna dan melimpahkan semua kekesalannya pada kakak perempuannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah jadi pengecut karena tak punya banyak keyakinan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu." Ucap Neji menunduk pasrah. "Aku cuma berharap bahwa aku tidak pernah terlambat untuk menyampaikannya."

Gaara menghela nafas, kemudian menatap hamparan bunga dan pohon- pohan rindang yang bergerak lembut mengikuti arah hempasan angin.

"Kau tidak pernah terlambat. Aku senang akhirnya kau datang dan mengatakannya."

Neji menegakkan wajahnya dan melihat pemuda berambut merah bata itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk jadi orang terakhir yang menyadari perasaanmu." Dan Gaara pun memeluk si pemuda beramata lavender itu, lalu membisikkan serangkai kata yang membuat hati Neji begitu bahagia dan damai.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji."

- Boy's Addiction -

Deidara sedang duduk di sofa milik Sasuke sembari memainkan benda keramik yang diberi pemuda bermuka imut yang misterius itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa akhir- akhir ini benda itu dengan setia selalu menempel padanya. Ia sering memandangi benda itu sendirian dan menyadari betapa bagus dan detail ia dibuat oleh mantan pemiliknya. Sungguh bagus dan yang terpenting adalah terbuat dari tanah liat yang sekarang sudah menjadi keramik, tipe benda yang ia suka.

"Neji tidak akan kembali ke sekolah ini dalam waktu dekat ya?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya duduk di sofa tepat di depan Deidara, Sasuke sendiri, ia sedang pergi keluar kamar asramanya untuk menerima telpon.

"Hm, dan kurasa dia baru akan kembali tiga minggu lagi atau bulan depan mungkin."

"Apa tidak apa- apa, Dei- chan?"

"Yah aku memang agak keterlaluan sih, menyuruhmu bersandiwara hamil di depan para tetua yang terhormat itu. Rasanya berita tentang hal itu sudah menyebar di klan. Jadi mau tidak mau Neji harus menerima hukuman karena dia tetap diam tidak mau menjawab iya atau menjawab tidak soal menghamilimu." Deidara tertawa, Naruto tidak. "konyol juga ya hahaha, tapi yang jelas Neji pasti akan menjalani segala hukuman yang diberikan klan dengan hati gembira."

"Aku harap begitu, Dei- chan."

Tepat setelahnya, dari arah pintu Sasuke muncul diikuti Gaara yang berjalan di belakangnya. Gaara dan Sasuke sempat berbinang- bincang di luar sebelum mereka masuk, dan ketika dua pemuda ini sudah sampai di dalam kedua pasang bola mata mereka sudah tertuju pada Naruto. Sepertinya mereka berdua baru saja memutuskan sesuatu.

"Dobe, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke, membuat pemuda berwajah manis tersebut berdiri dari sofa dan menatap wajah pemuda itu serius.

"Apa pendapatmu jika kami memenjarakan Kyuubi?"

Hening sejenak. Sekilas Deidara menatap wajah Naruto yang tidak bisa di tebak kemudian mengernyit pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksud kalian memenjarakannya. Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kyuubi punya banyak catatan buruk. Salah satunya ia pernah menabrak lari seorang pemuda di Suna. Itachi sudah mengumpulkan banyak bukti, dan sekarang itu hampir cukup untuk menyeretnya ke penjara."

"Itachi?" Pekik Deidara terkejut, sungguh asing mendengar namanya bagi Deidara karena berdasarkan fakta yang ia pegang selama ini menyatakan bahwa sulung Uchiha itu sudah meninggal.

"Ceritanya panjang, Dei. Akan ada saatnya nanti aku akan menceritakannya. Sekarang aku cuma ingin mendengar pendapat Naruto."

Semua orang terdiam dan menunggu si blonde itu bicara.

"Jika memang itu yang terbaik bagi Kyuubi." Ia mengangguk samar, "Lakukanlah, Teme."

"Tapi Kyuubi bisa melakukan apapun yang terkadang tidak pernah kita perhitungkan." Ucap Gaara. "Kakakmu butuh lebih dari bukti- bukti yang ia kumpulkan sekarang. Setidaknya dia harus punya saksi yang memberatkan Kyuubi."

"Sejujurnya kita punya. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia mau bekerja sama." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Tangan kanan Kyuubi." Jawab Sasuke, "Orang yang bahkan bisa menjadikah Kyuubi raja dalam waktu singkat melalui kemampuannya dalam dunia maya."

"Kalau dia tangan kanannya aku rasa bakal jadi sulit. Teman tidak akan begitu mudah untuk menghianati teman lainnya." Ucap Deidara memeperdengarkan prinsipnya soal teman yang sudah ia anut sejak kecil. "lebih baik lupakan saja, cari saksi lain." Pemuda itu beranjak menuju salah satu rak buku milik Sasuke untuk meletakkan boneka keramiknya kemudian mengambil air minum dari kulkas Sasuke, tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Gaara mengamati benda kesayangannya itu.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?" Tanya Gaara menunjuk boneka keramik milik Deidara.

"Dari seseorang yang memberikannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang itu aku. Memang kenapa?"

Pemuda bertato ai itu tak menjawab, matanya terus mengscane benda yang kelihatannya familiar di benaknya. Untuk beberapa menit pikirannya melayang ke masa silam, masa di mana kakak perempuannya sering mengajaknya berkumpul dengan teman- teman nyentriknya. Teman- teman nyentrik yang membuat Gaara tak bisa melupakannya, dan Gaara ingat benar salah satu diantaranya... Si Nijikon berambut merah yang sejak pertama kali ia di kenalkan oleh Temari kepada Kyuubi, pemuda itu sudah menempel seperti lem pada si laki- laki iblis tersebut.

"Harusnya aku sudah tau kalau dia juga ikut ke sini." Ucap Gaara, ia mengambil boneka keramik milik Deidara dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan. "Ini bukan kau, Dei tapi ini adalah Ino Yamanaka."

"Apa maksudmu? Ino...? Siapa dia?" Tanya Deidara mengernyit kebingungan.

"Salah satu tokoh anime yang di gemari oleh si pembuat boneka keramik ini." Ucap Gaara, "Aku mengenalnya dengan jelas. Dia adalah teman Nee- Sanku dari Suna."

"Akasuna Sasori" Ucap Sasuke menambahkan.

Gaara mengangguk. "Dan kurasa karena kemiripan Yamanaka Ino denganmu, aku bisa pastikan kalau dia sudah jatuh hati padamu."

"Jatuh hati, hn?" Kata Sasuke tersenyum misterius. "Aku rasa kita bisa memanfaatkan hal itu."

"Ide bagus Sasuke. Serang menggunakan apa yang dia suka dan dia tidak akan banyak menolak."

"Dan ku rasa aku tau siapa orang yang bisa membuatnya berpaling pada pihak kita."

Deidara mengangkat satu alisnya skeptis ketika ditatap kedua pemuda pemilik mata onyx dan jade tersebut secara bersama- sama. Tiba- tiba firasatnya menjadi jelek.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke samping. Tatapan matanya mengarah satu persatu pada layar laptopnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas, percakapan dua orang pemuda berambut pirang dan dua pemuda berambut merah dan hitam. Tugas yang diberikan Kyuubi untuknya. Sebuah pengintaian.

Kamera rahasia yang ia pasang di tiap sudut tersembunyi membuatnya dapat melihat setiap gerakan mereka dengan sangat jelas, namun mata berpupil merah itu lebih fokus pada si pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya. Si muka baby face ini terlihat berpikir sejenak akan sesuatu, cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskannya.

Ia mengambil ponsel, kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo Kyuu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

- boy's Addiction -

" Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya." Ucap Deidara ragu.

"Kau berutang budi pada Naruto, untuk peristiwa kemarin. Ingat itu." Debat Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menghianati temannya sendiri demi aku."

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena temannya adalah Kyuubi."

"Tapi... "

Kalimat Deidara terpotong ketika Gaara muncul dari belakangnya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, dia sedang berdiri di depan mesin minuman di luar kantin."

"Bagus." Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian kembali kepada Deidara. "Ayo, dekati dia dan buat dia berpihak pada kita."

"Tapi aku..."

Deidara menimang- nimang perintah Sasuke dan tak dapat mengelak akhirnya ia menerimanya. "Baiklah."

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang berdiri sendirian di depan mesin minuman kaleng, tak jelas apa yang ia perbuat namun bisa di pastikan ia terlihat mempunyai tujuan berdiri di sana- spot yang sepi namun hampir sembilan puluh sembilan persen akan di lewati seluruh pelajar Konoha Gakuen School saat istirahat karena letaknya berada di dekat pintu utama kantin.

"Apa... yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, cuma ingin menampakkan diri agar mudah di temukan olehmu." Ia mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada si blonde dan langsung membuat pemuda cantik itu agak kelagapan.

"Aneh sekali." Gerutu Deidara tiba- tiba salah tingkah. "Oh iya sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku bersedia jadi saksi untuk menjebloskan Kyuubi ke penjara."

Deidara terperangai. Ia agak syok. Bagaimana pemuda ini tau tentang hal itu, namun mengingat penjelasan Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda ini adalah hacker handal dari suna itu jadi masuk akal meskipun Deidara tak pernah berpikir bahwa dengan menggunakan banyak kamera rahasia yang di taruh di kamar Sasuke lah ia mengetahui maksud kedatangannya, pikirannya belum terlampau jauh untuk kesana.

"Itu kan yang kau mau bicarakan. Dan aku sudah memberikan jawabannya."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya demi aku?" Tanya Deidara, penghianatan teman adalah di luar dari hal yang ia suka. Meski memenjarakan Kyuubi adalah hal yang benar tapi ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman bertentangan dengan prinsipnya sendiri.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Deidara menggeleng. "Tidak. Yang kau sukai adalah Ino Yamanaka, bukan aku."

Pemuda itu tertawa renyah, sedikit membuat Deidara mengenyit aneh.

"Benar. Aku menyukai Ino Yamanaka. Itu adalah chara favoritku, lalu kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghianati temanmu demi aku?"

Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sikapnya sungguh santai sekali. "Hmm sebenarnya hidupku ini sudah jadi aneh sejak lahir... mungkin, aku cuma menuruti apa yang ada di pikiranku. Kau tau, aku menjadi hacker karena aku ingin, aku jadi nijikon karena aku ingin, aku menjadi teman Kyuubi karena aku ingin dan aku menghianatinya karena aku ingin. Tidak ada prinsip, konsep, atau apapun yang bisa aku pegang dalam hidup. Aku Cuma mengikuti apa yang aku ingin kan. cuma itu."

Deidara masih mengernyit tak paham, sungguh pemuda ini sangat rumit untuk dimengerti.

"Tidak usah berpikir keras soal apa yang baru saja kuucapkan, kau tidak akan mengerti karena aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri."

Lalu pemuda itu menyodorkan kelingkingnya dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Aku akan membantumu menjadi saksi atas kejahatan Kyuubi tapi sebagai balasannya... aku ingin kau mencintaiku. Tidakkah itu cukup mudah untuk dipahami?"

Deidara terdiam.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan caramu berpikir."

"Aku sungguh tidak akan memaksamu mencintaiku dalam waktu singkat. Aku tahu benar bahwa hati manusia bukan seperti komputer yang langsung bisa menuruti order dari si pemiliknya." Ucapnya. "Belajar lah untuk mencintaiku perlahan- lahan, aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya."

Lama sekali Deidara terdiam, namun pemuda itu dengan wajah cerahnya tak menyerah menarik sodoran kelingkingnya.

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu." Ucap Deidara akhirnya. "Tapi jika suatu hari nanti kau menyadarai bahwa yang kau sukai adalah Ino, bukan aku. Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Aku rasa tidak akan terjadi hal yang seperti itu." Jawab Sasori. "Kau adalah perwujutan tiga dimensi yang sempurna darinya, meski dia perempuan dan kau laki- laki aku sungguh tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena percaya atau tidak, sejak dulu aku sudah menunggumu. Aku mencarimu dan aku merasa beruntung sudah bertemu denganmu."

Sasori tersenyum ceria kemudian mengambil tangan Deidara dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka berdua.

"Dengan ini aku juga berjanji. Tidak besok, tidak minggu depan juga tidak di tahun- tahun berikutnya, jangan kawatir aku akan mengucapkan bahwa aku akan berpaling darimu karena aku ingin. Itu tidak akan terjadi karena kau adalah orang yang aku inginkan untuk selamanya... bukan orang lain tapi itu adalah kau... Deidara."

**TBC**

**Gomen ada kesalahan. Boy's Addiction akan berakhir di Chapter 9. Di sini Ino Yamanaka adalah cuma sekedar berperan sebagai chara anime yang di kagumi Sasori. Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf updetnya molor lagi ^^**

**Tingkyuu, ripiu plis...**


	9. boy's Addiction Chapter 9

Itachi menatap puluhan foto yang ia sudah kumpulkan sejak tahun- tahun sebelumnya. Ia mengambil satu foto dari dindingnya, sebuah foto yang menggambarkan pemuda berambut oranye. Ia tersenyum samar. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama misinya akan segera selesai.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melewati lorong- lorong panjang kantor polisi dengan tangan terborgol, masing- masing polisi mengapitnya di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sasori tahu benar konsekuensinya bahwa menjadi saksi cepat atau lambat juga akan menyeretnya menjadi tersangka. Wajahnya terlihat tenang namun sedikit terkejut ketika si pemuda cantik berambut blonde itu tiba- tiba muncul di depannya. Kemudian tanpa aba- aba memberinya bungkukan hormat dengan wajah sedih.

"Terima kasih, Sasori."

"Apa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Temari panik mendengar info dari orang yang ada di seberang telpon. "Apa Kyuubi tahu soal ini?"

Jawaban dari rekan bicaranya membuat putri Kazekage ini kembali panik. "Yukinojo, aku ingin kau mengendalikan semuanya seperti yang aku inginkan. Kembali ke rencana awal, apa kau mengerti? Kembali ke rencana awal!"

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto, Neji x Gaara, Sasori x Deidara

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

.

.

.

Chapter 9

The Addiction

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong outdoor yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah satu ke gedung sekolah dua, entah ini sebuah takdir atau tuhan berpihak pada rencana mereka. Sosok itu berdiri tepat di ujung lorong, menatap dan menunggu mereka dengan tatapan mata tanpa ampun.

Naruto berjengit ketakutan namun gandengan tangan Sasuke membuat keberaniannya kembali terisi. Dan ia yakin ia bisa menghadapi kakaknya untuk sekian kalinya.

"Berani sekali kau menampakkan hidungmu bersama adikku di depan mataku, Uchiha." Ucap Kyuubi, emosinya tesulut perlahan melihat bagaimana Sasuke menggandeng Naruto dengan begitu erat.

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Balas Sasuke dingin. "Aku ingin menegaskan, bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan Naruto lagi. Aku mencintainya, dan tak akan pernah ada yang memisahkan ku dengannya."

'Grek'

Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut, Kyuubi menyeringai rendah dan Sasuke... ia tak merubah ekspresi wajanya se inchi pun meski dengan kecepatan luar biasa cepat, pemuda iblis itu sudah memposisikan pistolnya tepat di depan kepala Sasuke.

"Katakan kalimat itu lagi jika kau berani." Tantang Kyuubi.

Sasuke menggenggam Naruto begitu erat, mencoba menetralisir pemuda itu yang mulai gemetar, seolah lewat genggaman tangannya ia menyalurkan kata hati bahwa semua akan baik- baik saja.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Tembaklah." Ia menantang balik Kyuubi. "Dan jangan pernah menyesal jika kau tidak memahami apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan."

Kyuubi mengernyit, sampai akhirnya tatapan matanya berpindah pada Naruto untuk mencari jawaban.

"Kemanapun Sasuke pergi... aku akan ikut dengannya." Ucap bocah blonde itu dengan terbata- bata. "Kemanapun dia pergi... tidak di dunia ini, atau di manapun... aku akan ikut bersamanya."

Wajah Kyuubi mengeras. Tatapan mata iblisnya tak menyurut melihat wajah yang begitu ia cintai itu. Bertahun- tahun ia menunggu, berusaha menjaga, berusaha mendapatkan hatinya... tapi tak pernah bisa bahkan untuk secuilpun. Ucapan adiknya, seperti ribuan peluru yang sudah menembus hatinya tanpa ampun.

"Tuan Kyuubi, tolong hentikan tindakan anda."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu muncul di belakang Kyuubi dengan tergesa- gesa dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kyuubi.

"Ini sudah di luar rencana nona Temari. Kalau anda tetap tidak menurunkan senjata anda, saya akan menghentikan anda."

'Duak!'

'Grep'

Bahkan tanpa melihat Kyuubi merampas pistol pemuda tersebut dengan cekatan dan mengarahkan balik senjata itu padanya.

"Yukinojo, cukup sampai di sini. Ini bukan lagi urusanmu atau urusan Temari, menjauhlah." Perintah Kyuubi. Satu pistol tetap mengarah pada kepala Sasuke dan sisanya membidik pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Dua puluh polisi bergerak maju dengan sigap masuk ke gedung sekolah, di bawah komando itachi dan di bantu Gaara dengan mudah mereka menemukan Kyuubi. Dengan posisi siap menembak mereka mengepung Kyuubi.

"Namikaze Kyuubi, letakkan senjatamu!" Teriak salah satu polisi tersebut. Namun Kyuubi tetap tak mengubah posisi menembaknya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut dengan rencana penangkapanmu. Tapi aku yakin kau akan terkejut ketika tau siapa yang membantu kami melakukan semua ini... terima kasih untuk temanmu, Akasuna Sasori."

Kyuubi mengernyit dan akhirnya ia tahu apa arti dari ucapan pemuda itu tempo hari.

Flashback

"Halo Kyuu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

Kyuubi terdiam, menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"... Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk lagi- lagi penyakit 'keinginanku'."

"Cepatlah sembuh, jangan merepotkanku."

Hening.

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kali, Kyuubi. Aku janji. Terima kasih sudah memberiku banyak hal menarik dan petualangan selama ini dan... terima kasih sudah menjadi kakak yang selalu aku inginkan. Aku..."

Meski samar, Kyuubi dapat mendengar pemuda itu sedikit teringsak menahan tangis.

"... aku minta maaf."

Tanpa penjelasan lain, telpon itu terputus.

Flashback off

"Jadi begitu." Kyuubi mendencih, penghianatan yang manis sekaligus menyakitkan, mengingat pada akhirnya ia berdiri sendirian di dunia ini sekarang, sendirian...

Sungguh, dengan keterampilan menembaknya, ia bisa menghabisi dua orang sekaligus dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik namun ia kembali ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Naruto, jawablah pertanyaanku dengan sejujur- jujurnya."

Kali ini mata iblis itu menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Kalau aku melubangi kepalanya saat ini juga, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dengan cara terbaik dan tercepat, Kyuu." Jawab bocah blonde itu tanpa ragu- ragu. "Aku juga akan melubangi kepalaku sendiri. Aku akan mati bersamanya."

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan, jadi aku memutuskan pilihanku sendiri."

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

"Namikaze Kyuubi, letakkan senjatamu atau kami akan menembakmu dalam hitungan ketiga!"

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I' m afraid to fall watching you stand alone**

"Meskipun pilihanmu adalah kematian?"

"Ya.. meski itu adalah kematian"

"Satu"

"Dua"

"..."

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer...**

.

.

.

"Hentikan tembakannya, dia menyerah." Bisik Itachi pada para polisi yang mengepung Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menurunkan senjatanya dan tiga orang polisi maju secara bersamaan, membekuk Kyuubi. Tak ada perlawanan dan tanpa kata pemuda itu di kawal menuju salah satu mobil polisi.

"Aku akan ikut mengawalnya sampai ke kantor polisi... satu mobil dengannya." Ucap Itachi menawarkan diri, namun langsung mendapat ketidak setujuan dari komandan polisi tersebut.

"Tidak bisa. Itu berbahaya dan menyalahi prosedur."

"Aku akan baik- baik saja. Aku mohon, Ibiki- Sama." Komandan polisi itu berpikir sejenak, namun karena dia adalah putra sulung Uchiha yang ia hormati akhirnya dia mengijinkan.

Itachi berjalan melewati beberapa polisi yang masih sibuk mengamankan lokasi tersebut. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak disamping mobil yang membawa Kyuubi, ia ingin memastikan satu hal...

.

.

"Dia tidak menembakmu. Dia tidak menembak kita berdua." Desis Naruto masih tak beranjak dari posisinya berdiri.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, wajahnya begitu sedih.

"Tatapan mata Kyuubi sebelum menyerah, aku tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya, Teme. Dia... sepertinya sudah memutuskan sesuatu."

.

.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu, dan aku juga tidak berminat memperkenalkan diriku padamu." Ucap Itachi ketika duduk satu mobil bersama pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. Mobil mereka sudah berjalan sekitar lima menit. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan tangan yang terborgol.

"Aku cuma ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu. Apa semua ini sudah berakhir?"

Hening

"Ya."

Itachi terdiam. Ia merasa lega sekaligus merasa aneh. Bagaimanpun ia sudah memata- matai pemuda ini kurang lebih tiga tahun dan ia tahu benar bahwa pemuda ini bukan tipe penyerah tapi kenapa ia menyerah dengan begitu mudah sekarang.

Belum sempat Itachi bertanya lagi. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto lusuh yang selalu ia bawa kemapun ia pergi. Tanpa menatap Itachi pemuda itu menyerahkan foto tersebut pada si sulung Uchiha.

Tanpa tahu apa maksud Kyuubi, Itachi menerimanya. Itu adalah foto yang sama yang Itachi miliki, sebuah foto keluarga.

"Itu ibuku, yang berambut merah seperti aku." Ucap Kyuubi akhirnya. "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang dapat dibanggakan olehnya, dan maaf karena cuma bisa membuatnya menangis."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu mengatakannya."

"Meski dipenjara, aku yakin ibumu akan menjengukmu nanti."

Kyuubi tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan untuk adikku. Tolong sampaikan padanya kalau... aku tidak akan merubah apapun yang sudah ada di dalam hatiku. Aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun."

Itachi menggeleng.

"Kau mengucapkannya seperti kau akan pergi jauh saja."

Kyuubi mengambil pistol terakhir dari balik bajunya.

"Aku tidak akan menyampaikan apapun yang baru saja kau ucapkan."

Kyuubi mengarahkan ujung pistolnya pada keningnya sendiri.

"Karena semua kalimatmu mirip seperti salam perpisahan... "

"Itu memang salam perpisahan."

Itachi mengernyit, menyadari sesuatu. Bahkan sebelum ia menoleh, ia sudah terlambat.

'Dor!'

'Kluk'

Kepala Kyuubi jatuh terkulai di pundaknya. Darah dari kening pemuda itu menetes membasahi foto keluarga miliknya, satu- satunya benda yang Kyuubi anggap sebagai harta paling berharga di dunia ini. Naruto mengambil pilihannya sendiri, yakni jika Kyuubi membunuh Sasuke itu berarti ia juga akan ikut melubangi kepalanya sendiri. Tanpa Naruto di dunia ini Kyuubi tidak akan bisa hidup. Tapi membiarkan Sasuke mencintai Naruto juga akan membuat Kyuubi mati secara perlahan. Seperti efek domino, entah di dentuh dari sisi manapun, pada akhirnya tetap akan membawanya pada satu keputusan, dan Kyuubi sudah mengambil jalannya sendiri.

Kematian

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid **

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I' ll love you for a thousand more...**

1 tahun kemudian...

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Matanya tertutup damai dan bibirnya membisikkan puluhan doa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Di akhir doanya, ia meletakkan karangan bunga di atas nisan tersebut beserta sebuah apel.

"Aku akan kesini lagi semingu lagi, Kyuu. Dan membawakanmu lebih banyak apel..."

Dan seperti hari- hari berkunjung ke makam kakaknya sebelumnya, pemuda itu menyentuh ujung nisan abu- abu tersebut, mengelusnya pelan seolah ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada pemuda itu di alam sana.

'grep'

Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya dengan sangat lembut di atas batu nisan. Naruto menoleh dan pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah memaafkannya?"

Naruto menetap nisan itu sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tau Kyuu bukan orang jahat, Teme. Dia cuma terjebak dalam cinta yang salah."

Naruto menarik tangannya dari nisan kakaknya namun tangan itu masih di genggam erat oleh pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu."

"Aku bisa pulang ke asrama sendiri."

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku anggap Kyuubi telah menyerah dan menitipkanmu padaku, jadi aku harus menjagamu dengan baik. Aku tidak rela melihatmu berjalan sendirian di Konoha, meski kau berjalan di sudut jalan paling aman di kota ini."

Naruto cuma tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin mendebat kata- kata Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia tak berminat untuk melakukannya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke menggandeng Naruto keluar dari makam. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni bukit kecil yang memagari pemakaman.

"Aku dengar Sasori sudah keluar dari penjara satu bulan yang lalu?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke cuma mengangguk

"... dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Dei- Chan?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Akibat aksi pengorbanan Sasori satu tahun lalu, Dei jadi luar biasa jatuh cinta padanya."

"Benarkah?" Naruto berbinar "Dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku ketahui."

"Hn?"

"Akhir- akhir ini aku sering melihat Neji bersama Sasori, mereka seperti mengerjakan sesuatu yang misterius... "

"Benar, Sasori sedang mengajari Neji tentang hal- hal menarik." Sela Sasuke. " Neji sudah di training untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi seseorang. Agar orang tersebut tidak lagi mengganggu kita, terutama mengganggu Gaara."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri." Jawab Sasuke. "Oh ya, aku ingin menceritakan sebuah rahasia padamu."

"Apa?"

Sasuke menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah sore ini, ia menghela nafas sejenak dan matanya menerawang jauh ke sebuah masa sebelum sekarang.

"Sebelum kita pertama kali bertemu, aku pernah memimpikanmu."

Naruto mendengarkan cerita Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Dalam mimpiku kita di lahirkan sebagai seorang shinobi. Kita berteman namun aku meninggalkanmu karena lebih memilih mengambil jalan kebencian. Aku melihatmu berlatih keras untuk membawaku pulang ke desa, namun pada akhir mimpiku aku melihatmu menangis."

Hening.

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa rambut kedua pemuda ini.

"Entah mengapa aku meyakini bahwa itu adalah kehidupan kita sebelum kehiduan saat ini."

Sasuke menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menghitung seberapa besar penderitaanmu di kehidupan sebelumnya karena aku, tapi satu hal yang pasti bahwa aku sangat senang dan beruntung bahwa waktu akhirnya telah membawamu kembali padaku."

Dan sentuhan lembut itu kini sudah berubah menjadi pelukan. Sasuke memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu erat.

"Untuk membayarnya, aku berjanji akan membawa banyak kebahagiaan padamu... aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto dan kau adalah sebuah candu yang akan membuatku terus hidup."

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I' ll love you for thousand more...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, nona Temari. Sampai sekarang saya masih belum bisa menemukan alasan kenapa tuan Kyuubi bersedia menjodohkan adiknya dengan tuan Gaara." Ucap Yukinojo berdiri di samping nonanya yang sedang menikmati santai sore di sebuah restoran Suna. Gadis itu terlihat relax dengan mata tajamnya yang sesekali menatap layar laptop miliknya.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Yukinojo."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit surprise.

"Devilojoshi telah mengirimkan hasil analisisnya padaku."

"Senior Loshi juga menyelidiki tentang tuan Kyuubi?" keterkejutan Yukinojo yang kedua, mengingat Devilojoshi adalah senior dalam hal mata- mata yang ia kagumi sejak lama.

"Tidak. Dia tidak melakukan pengintaian. Dia cuma menganalisis tentang pemikiran dan psycology Kyuubi. Aku telah mengiriminya segala hal tentang Kyuubi dan dia menyimpulkannya. Dan kesimpulannya cukup masuk akal."

"Jika saya boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa alasan tuan Kyuubi, nona?"

Temari memutar layar laptopnya ke arah pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Menampakkan sebuah pesan e- mail singkat dari seorang gadis, - si mata- mata handal sekaligus teman baik Temari dalam dunia penulisan fanfic.

"Kyuubi cuma ingin menggunakan adikku sebagai alat agar Naruto tetap pada jalan Yaoi." Jawab Temari. "Dasar pemuda konyol!"

Temari menghela nafas. "Tapi aku tetap salut terhadap nyalinya untuk bunuh diri. Cinta pada akhirnya juga bisa membuat seseorang jadi di luar batas logika."

'Cring'

Tepat setelah Temari mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, lonceng pintu restoran tersebut berbunyi, menandakan pengunjung lain telah datang.

Dua orang pemuda. Dan Yukinojo terkejut mengetahui siapa mereka. Ia buru- buru membisikkan kehadiran mereka berdua pada nonanya.

Temari tak terkejut namun wajahnya berubah mengeras.

"Jangan pergi Yukinojo, aku tidak mau menghadapi mereka sendirian."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk, dan tak sampai satu menit kursi di depan meja Temari pun terisi oleh kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf Nee- San, telah mengganggu santai soremu."

"Mau apa kesini?" Temari mendencih menatap orang yang duduk di sampaing adiknya. "... dan untuk apa juga kau membawanya kesini?"

Gaara menatap Pemuda yang di sampingnya itu, kemudian menatap Nee- Sannya dengan sabar.

"Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji."

"Aku lebih suka kalau yang kau perkenalkan sekarang adalah si rambut kuning yang berwajah innocent."

"Sekarang aku dan Naruto cuma sebatas teman."

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda ini?"

"Dia... pacarku."

Temari menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak, mengetuk- ngetukkan jemarinya di meja sembari mengamati si pemuda bermata lavender yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau berubah haluan menjadi uke, Gaara. Tapi, Hyuuga ya?"

Neji menatap balik si gadis fujoshi itu.

"Aku tau begitu sopan sekaligus kolotnya klan itu hingga, melihat pasangan klan mereka bergandengan tangan di tempat umum saja adalah bisa di sebut sebagai keajaiban dunia ke delapan."

Temari memajukan wajahnya dengan tatapan luar biasa mengintimidasi pada Neji.

"Melihatmu bersamanya adalah hal yang paling membosankan, Gaara. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau dia bisa menjadi seme mu." Ucap Temari dengan nada begitu merendahkan.

Neji melirik dua orang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di balik kaca restoran, mengawasi mereka. Deidara yang terlihat harap- harap cemas memeluk erat lengan Sasori. Berbeda dengan Deidara, Sasori malah terlihat tenang. Ia sudah mentraining Neji, mulai dari membaca komik sampai fanfic yaoi rate M yang limited edition. Sasori tahu benar bahwa cuma ada satu cara mengalahkan titik kelemahan teman lamanya itu. Yakni menjadi Seme paling hot abad ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku adalah satu- satunya klan Hyuuga yang tidak akan pernah masuk kriteria membosankan milikmu."

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu buktikan." Tantang Temari.

Neji sekali lagi melirik Senseinya di luar restoran. Sasori memberinya gestur 'potong kepala' yang berarti 'habisi si nona fujoshi itu'.

Neji menyeringai. Dan dalam gerakan cepat ia menarik Gaara kepelukannya, menciumnya di depan temari dengan sangat brutal dan bernafsu.

'croot'

Temari mendelik, darah mimisan menyembur dari hidungnya dengan sangat banyak.

"Nona temari. Anda kenapa? Sadar lah, nona! Nona!"

Teriak Yukinojo cemas ketika melihat Temari yang tiba- tiba saja pingsan.

**The End**

**Saya tidak menyangka bisa membuat fanfic bercahapter hingga tamat # Syok**

**Tapi saya bersyukur akhirnya bisa tamat # bangga **

**Maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan atau ada kata- kata yang tidak mengenakkan hati # Merengut**

**Dan... satu hal yang pasti bahwa saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang masih mengikuti fic ini sampai ending # nunduk- nunduk kasih hormat**

**Sekian dulu, sampai jumpa di fanfic brikutnya :D**

**Uchiha no Aiko**


End file.
